


The Mistake I’ll Never Regret

by captasha007



Series: Peter/MJ [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Loves MJ, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Smut, Tattoos, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, protective may parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captasha007/pseuds/captasha007
Summary: “Peter,” Her bottom lip trembled as she stares into his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”MJ chokes out and feels tears fall freely from her eyes, starting to sob uncontrollably.At those words, Peter felt his heart broke into million pieces while it was being pull out from his chest.- - - - - - - -       - - - - - - - -      - - - - - - - -• MJ made a ‘small’ mistake, she did this so she’s fixing it for herself, that’s how they raised her. But little does she knows is that Peter and co. are more than willing to show her she’s not alone anymore.





	1. ‘Small’ mistake with big consequence…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts), [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friend/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a work for my deerly and crazy best friend, Leah. She’s SO into Zendaya and literally she sends me pictures of Zendaya everyday, follows on whatever she does. And obviously Zendaya is the new Spider-Man movie(s). She was commenting me the other day, she’ll like a fanfic about what this story is about, and I was like: why the fuck not ? She’s your friend, post a story for her, even if it’s not your number one ship.
> 
> Anyhow, since I’m not TOO into, Spideychelle ? (Or is it PeterMJ ? I don’t know.) I’m a writer for Romanogers (Steve/Natasha ship). I don’t know too much of the characters or actors, of course I’ve seen Homecoming to know a bit of them, so bear with me on this ! I DO like the ship, I think it’s cute and fresh, and I also like that MCU MJ is biracial ! I actually LOVED it, Marvel is sure doing a great job on that. So haters back the fuck off.
> 
> I decided to gift my friend this story, since she’s a DRY HARD Spideychelle/PeterMJ shipper, and because her birthday is in four days anyway. An early birthday present ;) JK
> 
> I hope y’all like it. (And my FRIEND likes it too :D Love you, booger !!!)

Michelle stirred with a ray of sun hitting her right eyelid.

She frowns and slowly lets her senses start to wake up along with her. First, feeling a _terrible_ headache. Second, realizing she was _buck naked_ (weird). Third, this is _not_ her bed nor apartment.

She frowns again, more confused than the last time, the brunette’s heart starts picking up and ever so slowly turns her head to her left side.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

There was a _man_ sleeping next to her, he was upside down and all she could see was his bare - but yet muscular - back. The man had his face buried on the pillow. Apparently he was naked too, because a white sheet was covering his bottom _and_ hers. Leaving her chest exposed to the cold room. Michelle widened her eyes and panic flew through her, she quickly but swiftly got off the bed as she desperately scans the room’s floor for her clothes. Michelle now noticing it’s a _hotel room_ \- the room was simple, just a bed, desk, dresser, and a bathroom (Even though they just needed the _bed_ for their apparent activities from yesterday). She quickly and frantically put on her clothes and shoes, looking for anything that belonged to her. As she sees nothing left that’s hers in the room, she quickly heads over the exit...

“Hmmm…”

Michelle’s heart stopped for the second time today, _the_ _man_ mumbled when she reached the door knob. She froze in place, not willing to turn around.

“The _fuck_ …”

The curly haired woman shut her eyes, the man probably already saw her and the famously awkward morning was about to happen. So she sighs and turns around, but to her surprise, the guy was still sleeping. But now he had a pillow on his face, covering himself from the - most likely - sun rays, he was still grumbling on his sleep.

Michelle let out a relief breath and closing her eyes in delight. She straightened herself and turns around to leave, but _something_ in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

A _Goddamn tattoo_ on his chest was _inked_ where his heart is. She covers her mouth to suppress a loud gasp, _no way_ the guy tattooed _her_ initials ‘ _MJ_ ’ in black - thin, simple - letters with a small crown on top of the initials. Maybe the guy already had the tattoo before all of this (which is likely not the case), it _almost_ made her laugh at the man’s stupidity to get a tattoo in a drunken state, and _more_ stupid to get the name of a girl he _barely_ knows, of an one-night stand.

Michelle was _certain_ she didn’t knew this man (not that she remembers him from yesterday, or saw him this morning. All the events from last night were blank). But one thing she was sure about, it was that _this man_ was a one-night stand and she won’t be seeing him _ever again_.

She doesn’t have any desire to anyway.

She did had pity though, of him having a tattoo of a girl he probably doesn’t even remembers having sex with.

“Jesus _Christ_ …”, Michelle murmured and quietly makes her way out of the hotel room. She closes the door slowly and rushes her way to the nearest exit, she thanks all the Gods from above that let her escape from the humiliation of talking with a _complete_ **_very naked_ ** _stranger_.

* * *

 

MJ slammed her door and ran towards her bathroom, empting in the toilet, again and again. She groans and _swears_ she’ll never will drink alcohol again (She knows well she won’t). Michelle sighs and weakly stands up from the floor, going to brush her teeth and then splashes water to her face, feeling a bit better, even though the headache hasn’t been gone since waking up.

“Can this day go any worse ?”, Michelle muttered under her breath and her phone went off, she groans loudly and walk towards her bedroom, “Aparetally, _yes_ …”, she said to herself and goes to get her phone, where she threw when she ran to the bathroom, she grabs and answers it once she sees the silly picture of her long time friend, “What’s up, Leeds ?, she asked and sits on her bed.

_“Hey, MJ !”_ , Ned yelled excitedly from the other line, making MJ want to vomit at the excitement her friend has this hour of the day. (It was 12 pm)

“What”, she boringly replied while lifting her left hand to check her fingernails.

_“Are you coming tonight ? Peter and I have the supplies, don’t worry about nothing”_ , Ned said again.

MJ nods her head even though he couldn’t see her, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go - what time ?”, she stands up and goes to her closet, changing into her clothes. (Since she’s wearing only her sports bra and panties.)

_“Seven ?”_

“Alright. Bye”, she hangs up, not waiting for him to reply, grabs some jeans and one of Peter’s old hoodies from her collection, throwing the jeans to the bed and decides to put on the hoodie for now. She then looks at her phone, checking the time, she still has a lot of time to get ready, so she lazily walks towards her small kitchenette to get something to eat and wonders why in _hell_ the skin of her lower back itches and burns.

 

**Weeks later…**

 

Peter, Ned, MJ, and May were in the living room re-watching The Lion King. Peter was in the middle of the large couch while the two ladies were beside him, and as for Ned, he was in the one person couch munching his popcorn.

Michelle shoves her _craving_ into her mouth, it was Doritos with lettuce, pickles, ice cream, and mustard mixed together (It’s _delicious_ to her, thank you very much).

“That’s _disgusting_ ”, Peter said in horror while seeing her eating, literally what it looked like, vomit. MJ turns her face at him and flips him off.

“Fuck off, Parker”, she playfully spat and stands up to add more mustard to her food, but as soon as she stood up, MJ got light headed and abruptly stopped dead on her tracks. The rest looked at her strangely.

“MJ ?”, Peter called as he sees her grab the head of the couch for support while holding her plate on her other hand.

“You okay, sweetheart ? You look _pale_ ”, May said and slowly stands up, concern begins to write her face.

“Yeah, MJ - are you alright over there ?”, Ned paused the movie and turns to see her too. MJ quickly recovers and laughs forcefully.

“I’m fine...I guess I got up fast”, she said and smiles at them, she waves, dismissing, “I’ll have to call it for tonight, I’m going to my aunt’s tomorrow morning”

Peter stands up, “You want me to take you ? - in my _new_ car ?”, he smirks at her. MJ rolls her eyes at him, pointing a finger at him.

“If I wouldn’t be _too_ tired, Parker… I would’ve smack that smug smirk from your mouth”, she jokes and walks slowly towards the kitchen, feeling a bit dizzy all the sudden.

“Come on…”, Parker offers again and walks behind her.

“No, Peter. Really, I’m fine”, MJ smiles over her shoulder at him.

“You sure, honey ?”, May asked as she goes to the kitchen too.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay”, Michelle pays it cool, even though she was starting to feel the floor move under her feet, “Let me just..”, Michelle trails off and weakly smiles to herself while walking slower to the sink, “..Put this plate..on the…”, MJ’s voice trails off as she feels her knees giving out.

“ _MJ_ !”, Peter yelled in panic as he sees MJ suddenly collapsed in front of them, but luckily with his reflexes, he was able to effortlessly catch her _and_ the plate before both could’ve reach the ground.

The last thing Michelle saw was Peter’s blurred face calling for her before her vision turned pitch black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is she okay, May ?”, Peter asks concerned while he was hunched next to his bunk bed, where MJ was currently lying unconscious.

“Yeah..”, May smiles at him and pats his head, “..She just needs to rest and stop stressing out - I think that’s why she fainted. Does she eats well ?”, she asked the boys, who nodded their heads.

“Well, she has _definitely_ eaten well these couple of days”, Ned said while he leans his hip on Peter’s desk, looking at his female friend’s pale face.

“Then it’s more likely because of stress”, May said, seeing MJ beginning to stir. Peter quickly straightened up while MJ slowly opens her eyes, frowns and turns her head to the side to look at them.

“W-what happened ?”, she asks confused.

“You fainted, MJ”, May gently told her.

“ _What_ ? Really ?”, MJ frowns deeper and sighs, “I must go now then”, she said and makes a move to sit down, but Peter grabs her shoulder and set her back down gently. MJ rolls her eyes and stares at him.

“No”, Peter ordered and Michelle suppress an annoyed growl.

She doesn’t need this right now.

“I’m not asking your permission, Peter - I have to go home”, she said again and _tries_ to sit down again, but _again_ Peter holds her down with one hand.

“I said _no_ , Jones”, Parker commanded this time, making the room silent and surprised by his firm voice. MJ stays still but swats his hand away from her shoulder, “You just _fainted_ out of the nowhere, for God’s sake !”, Peter said, making her to reason with him, “You stay here in my bed. I’ll take the couch - then tomorrow you can go with your aunt”, he finished as he stands up and goes to his closet to grab a blanket from the top shelf. May glances down at MJ and then back to Peter, a slow and proud smile appearing on her face.

“That’s my boy”, she whispered to herself, saying good night to MJ and gesturing Ned to exit the room with her. Once they left, Peter now awkwardly stands in the middle of his room with a blanket and pillow under an arm while Michelle was slowly sitting down and began to take off her jacket. Spidey took that as his cue to leave, he turns around and walks towards the door.

“Peter ?”, MJ called him when he reached the doorknob, he turns around and nods his head.

“Yeah ?”, he respond.

MJ bit her lip and felt her eyes beginning to water up, “I don’t wanna go to my aunt’s”, she said while a big lump was forming in her throat. Peter tilts his head as he sees her in confusion, because normally MJ doesn’t _do_ something she doesn’t want to.

“Then why you’re going ?”, he asked and slowly set the blanket and pillow in the floor, walks towards her, “You said she’s mean to you, and you said you’ll never go back to her - what happened ?”, he sits next to her, making the mattress’ springs squeak under him. Michelle sighs deeply, lowering her head, as a tear trails down her cheek - she quickly and smoothly wipes it away before Peter could see.

“I don’t know what else to do”, she whispered softly, Peter frowns deeply at her words.

“What are you talking about ?”, he asked _so_ confused. Michelle gulps loudly and turns to see him, she trusts Peter with her _life_ basically, she knows he would understand her and support her no matter what. He’s the _only_ one she can rely on hundred percent.

_Him_ , Ned, and May.

“Peter..”, her bottom lip trembled as she stares into his eyes, “..I’m _pregnant_ ”, MJ chokes out and feels silent tears fall freely from her eyes, starting to sob uncontrollably.

  
At _those_ words, Peter felt his heart broke into _million_ pieces while it was being pull out from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	2. Heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

“W- _what_ ?”, Peter asked after what it felt like an eternity. MJ sobs again and throws herself to his chest, she didn’t reply at first, she just leaned on him and cried.

“It-it was a one night stand with a _damn_ stranger..”, she gritted and hugs his waist. In _another_ case, Peter would’ve hugged her back, but he was too in shock to, “..I don’t even _know_ who’s the father of my child, Peter”, she whines while still crying on his chest, MJ sobs, “What kind of person am I ?”, she cries. Parker stares at the emptiness as Michelle kept sobbing on his chest, he wasn’t having much of a reaction, just in _total_ shock. He then feels her arms tight around his waist and that’s when he snaps out, he needs to put his feelings aside and put MJ’s first. Because even _with this_ , she’ll _always_ be his first priority. (Alongside with May and Ned, of course)

“I-i’m so sorry, MJ”, he whispered gently. Slowly and tentatively wrapping his arms around her shoulders, making her cry louder, “It’ll be alright, I _promise_ ”, he shuts his eyes tightly and hugs her tighter too.

 _Wishing_ when he opens his eyes, this will all be a nightmare.

“Everything _was_ fine, but no, _Michelle_ had to fuck it up - getting herself _pregnant_ from a guy she doesn’t even know _or_ remember”, MJ spats venomously to herself, fisting, with both of her hands, the back of Peter’s shirt.

Peter sighs and opens his eyes, “Everyone does mistakes, MJ”, he offered half heartedly. Michelle slowly stops crying, sobs again and moves her head to bury her face on his neck.

“What am I gonna do ? I’m still in college”, she argued. Peter shakes his head, not breaking the embrace. She wanted to be a journalist.

“You’ll make it through - you can take a shorter course. Girls get pregnant way younger than you and they usually graduate”, he assured her, “You’re a strong woman, you need _nobody_ to help you out, MJ”, he firmly told. After a minute of Peter rubbing comforting circles on her back, Michelle sniffs and nods her head, gently backing away from him, offering a small smile at him as she wipes her tears, Peter sadly smiles back, “And you’re not alone, you have May, Ned, and..”, he breathes out a nervous laugh while waving at himself, _“..Me_ ”, Peter shyly smiles at her.

MJ stares at her friend, cursing herself, for not deserving such a good friend like Peter Parker is to her. She wanted to cry all over again with his sincere support offer and him looking, with so many emotions, at her with those huge puppy eyes.

She smiles back and nods her head.

“Thank you”, MJ whispered, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it. Peter quickly glances down at their hands and looks back at her with a small, but yet sad, smile.

“Anytime”, he nods his head at her and MJ returns the same sad smile at him. Peter gently told her to lay down and rest, MJ sighs and lays back to his mattress. Parker felt his chest starting to constrict painfully, his breaths coming out shallow, the feelings from before surfacing when he remembers about her pregnancy. So he quickly makes his way to the blanket and pillow he left on the floor. MJ looks at him in confusion with his abrupt move while Peter reaches the door and over his shoulder tells her, good night.

Peter doesn’t wait for her reply and exits his room, closing the door behind him. He numbly walks to the couch and slumped down to it, letting out a huge breath while his eyes began to water up and his throat forming a lump, _‘Now what ?’_ , he asked to himself, Peter throws his head back and stared at the ceiling, feeling his own tears rolling down his temples.

**The next morning…**

Michelle was laying on her side, still on Peter’s bed, as she was thinking about how she’s going to drop the bomb to her aunt. Sure she’s going to be mad as hell, but she’ll understand and eventually help her out, right ? They’re family and the _only_ relatives MJ has left. Even if they see each other only on holidays. (and those holidays they _only_ _yell_ at each other.)

“MJ ?”, May snaps her out of her thoughts. She turns to her back as May was knocking at the door.

“Yeah..come on in”, MJ told as she sits down. May opens the door and smiles brightly at her.

“Good morning, sweetheart”, May walks in and closes the door gently behind her.

“Morning, May”, Michelle smiles shyly at May, who stands in the middle of Peter’s room.

“You’re feeling good now ?”, the older woman asked kindly, making MJ feel like crying again. But she just gulped down the feeling and nods her head.

“I do”, she smiles softly at May.

“I’m making some breakfast”, May Parker, with the kindest heart, offered her.

Michelle bites her lip and nods again, “Thanks, May”, she breathes out. Resisting the urge to cry in front of May and worry her more than she is already. May smiles warmly and then cutely leaves Peter’s room with a small goodbye wave to the younger woman.

Right when May left, MJ bursts on crying quietly. She sobs and raises her knees to hug them, MJ rests her forehead on top of them, crying harder...

Minutes later, Peter and Ned were helping May with putting the table while she was finishing the pancakes, but the Spider-Man was worryingly biting his bottom lip as he glances several times towards his room. He tried to make _extra_ noise with the utilities, making them chatter here and there, so Michelle can get the cue breakfast was ready, but earning a confused look from Ned.

But since she didn’t come out, Peter takes a deep breath, sets the plate he has in his hand down on the table, and was about to walk towards the door, when the door suddenly opens.

Revealing a timid MJ standing at the frame of his door room.

“MJ…”, Peter breathes out, frozen in spot. May and Ned turn around to see her too, since they heard Peter say her name. She shyly smiles at them and slowly makes her way to the table.

“Good morning, guys”, she said and tucks an errand hair of hers behind her ear.

“Good morning”, Ned replies happily, a big smile on his face. Peter was still frozen and had his eyes widened, nervously smiling at her, “You okay ?”, their friend kindly asked Michelle.

“Yeah”, she nods her head and chuckles, “Just hungry as _hell_ ”

May laughs, throwing her head back, she goes to MJ and wraps an arm around her shoulders, “Come on. I made us breakfast”, she told and walks her towards a chair. MJ sits down and sees the table all set and bowls of food, with a steaming hot coffee pot in the middle, a stack of pancakes too.

She felt a wave of emotions at the sight, MJ’s eyes began to water up and she quietly sobs as the rest quickly grew concerned. Peter, _finally_ , moves from his spot and goes to her side as Ned worryingly looks at his friend suddenly crying.

“Oh darling..”, May, who was right next to her, bends down to grab MJ’s face on her hands, “..What’s the matter ?”, May asked while holding Michelle’s face up. Michelle sobs again and shakes her head at her, letting the older woman hold her face.

“I don’t deserve you guys”, she said in sadness.

“Now hold on there. Don’t say that”, May scowls her, a frown forming on her face. MJ lets a loud sob and gently grabs May’s hands to pull them away of her face. Michelle wipes her single tear and lowers her head.

“You guys are always so loving while my _real_ family are cold and don’t even like me”, she told and then looks up at Peter, who was _right next to her_ , like he always is, and he nods at her. He already knew what she was asking for, for _strength_. Which he’ll give her within a second, just like he gave her his heart a long time ago.

She needed strength to confess them this _mistake_ she did.

May and Ned were _so_ confused with MJ’s weird behavior since yesterday. MJ turns her head back to glance between May and Ned, finally setting her eyes at the pancakes in front of her, “May..Ned..”, she started, gulping hard, “I’m pregnant”, she said and hung her head low, showing them she was ashamed.

Peter _hated_ seeing MJ feeling this way. _MJ_ , who is the strongest woman he had ever met, who is the smartest girl too, who is _amazingly_ beautiful, who is a confident person, who is -

“T-that’s _great_ …”, Ned said, he really didn’t know how to react to what MJ just said.

“No it’s _not_ !”, MJ argued. She snaps her head up to look at Ned, whose heart clenches at the sight of his friend’s anguished face. He’d _never_ seen MJ like this, and it’s concerning for him, “I ruined _everything_ and I’m so _stupid_ for not taking the morning after pill !”, she sobbed and May shakes her head, rubbing a comforting hand on MJ’s back, as Peter sighs deeply and hunches next to her.

Parker reaches for her hand, making MJ to look at him instead of Ned, “MJ..”, he smiles at her and gently rubs his thumb on top of her hand. Michelle sniffs and glances down to his hand, “..You didn’t know -

“I need to go to my aunt’s..”, she sniffs and abruptly stands up, Michelle releases her hand from his like it burned, missing the hurt passing through Peter’s face. She couldn’t look at those brown eyes and feel the fluttering in her stomach while she’s into this mess, “..I have to tell her, see if she can help me”, MJ said and wipes her face and quickly she hugs May with an arm, “Bye, guys - thank you, May”, the curly haired girl heads towards the door without any other word, leaving the rest speechless.

“Sure”, May said after the door closes behind MJ.

Peter gulps and stares at the door, feeling _worse_ than before. Wondering why MJ pulled her hand away from his like that.

* * *

The hero was laying on his bed with his eyes glued to the ceiling, zoned out and not hearing May’s knocking.

“Peter”, his aunt called, he turns his face to her. May looks at him in concern and sighs deeply, she smiles lovingly, “You okay ?”, she asked and walks to sit down on his bed.

“Yeah, yeah”, he told, making space for May as she sits down next to his stomach. She looks down at him and _sees_ something on him, telling her he was _not okay_ at all. May tilts her head and shakes her head, reaching to soothe his curls back.

“You are _not_ , buddy”, she told him. Peter sighs deeply and returns his intense gaze to the ceiling, May retires her hand from his hair.

“I just..”, he began with a shake of his head, “..I _can’t_ believe she’s pregnant, May”, Peter breaths out, not liking the words coming out of his mouth. May sighs and nods in understanding.

“Everyone makes mistakes, kiddo - Michelle, unfortunately, made hers”, she wisely told her nephew, who suddenly felt his eyes sting and chest clench.

“S-she just _broke_ my heart”, he murmured, eyes still fixed to the ceiling.

“I know, Peter..”, May says in sympathy, sighing deeply, “..But you have to be strong for her, be there for _her_ and her kid - in a way to show her how much _you love her_ ”, she smiles softly and grabs his hand that was resting on his stomach. Peter again turns his head to see his aunt and shakes his head at her.

“The baby isn’t even _mine_ , May”, he told with a sad tone. Peter lets out a long breath and suddenly realizes something, eyes desperately looking at May, “What if _the dad_ comes back a-and claims the baby _and_ MJ ?”, he sits up abruptly, he looks terrified, eyebrow pinched in worry.

May looks at him, stunned. She doesn’t really believe MJ can live with some stranger, “But  MJ _doesn’t_ like the guy”, she argued, May judges by how MJ was ashamed about being pregnant. Peter groans and dramatically lays back down to his previous position, May playfully rolling her eyes at him.

“I _know_ but... _ugh_ ! Why she had to go to that _stupid_ party”, Parker knits his brows and crosses his arms, disappointment appearing in his face. MJ told him about the night she thinks got pregnant, which he’ll _not_ say to anyone else, unless she wants him to, she confided on him.

“We can’t go back time. What’s done is done - and we’re gonna support MJ all the way. Okay ?”, she lifts an eyebrow to him. Peter looks at his aunt and nods his head firmly.

“Of course”, he replied with a small smile. He _will_ show MJ how much he loves her with support and caring, for her _and_ her kid.

“We know her family _isn’t_ the best caring for her and I don’t know how they gonna take the news”, May said with a frown, making Peter’s smile fade into his own frown. He couldn’t understand how your own family can treat you so bad, but he guesses not everyone's the same.

“That baby will be like my _grandbaby_..”, the older Parker suddenly told, snapping Peter out from his sour mood, “..I always wanted a daughter and Michelle is like my daughter, so her baby will be my grandchild”, May smiles brightly at herself while Peter slowly smiles at her.

The hero chuckles, “She sees you as a mom - she told me once”, he said with a sweet grin. May gasps and touches her chest, moved by MJ’s confession.

“Did she ?”, she smiles wider, Peter nods.

“Yeah, but _don’t_ tell her I told you. Otherwise, she’ll kill me”, he warns with a smile.

**Meanwhile…**

“The fuck you doing here ?”, MJ’s cousin _Tina_ spats as soon she opened the door and saw MJ standing on the other side.

“Is aunt Tori here ?”, Michelle ignored her nosey brat cousin and crosses her arms defensively. Tina rolls her eyes and opens the door wider, gesturing her to come in, MJ takes the cue.

“Yeah. Kitchen with her friends”, Tina told boringly and closes the door while MJ screws her face when the smell of cigarette and alcohol fills her nose.

Her stomach churns. Horrible memories instantly came to her head, but she shakes them off, turns her head at the living room, sees her lazy ass uncle watching the tv. Uncle Fred not even notice her or even glances at her, he just _completely_ ignores her, so she ignores him too.(not that she cares anyway, but at least have some manners, man.)

“MJ !”, aunt Tori yells from the kitchen when she sees her niece walking into her house. MJ awkwardly walks towards the kitchen, seeing three of her aunt’s friends there, they were smoking and giving her ugly looks, “What a pleasant surprise !”, the fakeness in aunt Tori’s voice was so obvious that she resist the urge to roll her eyes at her, she was acting sweet in front of her friends. MJ gives her aunt a small wave.

“Hey, aunt Tori”, she greeted and then gives the ladies a small wave too, but they didn’t move a single muscle to greet her back, they just looked at her from head to toes. MJ felt uneasy from their judging eyes, “Can I talk with you ? Like in _private_ ? - it won’t take long”, Michelle jerks her head towards the side. Aunt Tori frowns at her and confusingly glances at her friends, who kept looking venomously at the younger girl. Michelle sees her aunt roll her eyes and nod her head, beginning to walk towards her room, which MJ quickly trails behind her aunt and feeling envious stares at her back.

Aunt Tori walks into her room and stands in the middle of it, turns around and crosses her arms, an annoyed face written in her face.

There she is, the _real_ Tori.

MJ gulps and gently closes the door, nervously fiddling with her sleeves.

“Aunt Tori..”, she begins and inwardly curses herself, “..I-i went to this party and -

“Get to the point, Michelle. Please ? I don't have all day”, Tori rudely interrupted her niece, who gulps hard and nods her head at her. Michelle has to drop the bomb.

“I’m pregnant”, MJ abruptly confessed. Aunt Tori stood there in silence, staring at her niece with a hard gaze.

“You gotta be _kidding_ me, Michelle”, the older woman hissed angrily and walks to the door, but MJ quickly grabs her wrist in desperation.

“Aunt Tori, wait..”, Michelle’s voice began tobreak, seeing her aunt _literally_ giving her back to her own family, “..I need help - I-i don’t know what to do and you’re the only family I have left”

Tori abruptly turns around and swats her hand away from MJ’s desperate grip, “You should’ve thought about that whenever you were getting yourself _pregnant_ !”, aunt Tori yelled at MJ’s face, making MJ to step back, “Solve this on your _own_ ”, she grits through her teeth and turns again to reach the door. But again MJ stops her, tears already falling.

“Aunt Tori, _please_ ..”, she pleads her aunt, who swats her hand away. MJ sobs and looks at the back of her aunt, “..I’m scared”, MJ breaths out. Tori closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to contain the anger bubbling up inside her. She _really_ needs a drink.

“How could you, Michelle ?”, she hissed. MJ cries and shakes her head, her aunt still giving her the back.

“I-it was a mistake -

“A _mistake_ ?!”, Tori snaps and turns around again to spat venomously on her niece’s face, “You’re **_stupid_ ** ! That’s what _you_ are !”, the older woman keeps walking towards her, making MJ walk backward while her tears kept flowing down her cheeks, “Just like your _mother_ ..”, Tori hisses as the back of MJ’s knees hit the mattress, causing her to sit on it. MJ sobs as Tori bends down, getting into her face, grabs Michelle’s arm roughly, “..I knew you were _just_ like her”, she spats and swings away her arm, walking again towards the door, leaving a sobbing MJ in her bed.

“Now, get out of my house”, Tori told her and opens the door of her room, standing there, holding the door wide, “And don’t come back here. You’re a _disgrace_ to this family”, said the older woman.

Michelle sobs and looks at her aunt, who was staring at her with a finger pointing out of the room. MJ still feels her tears streaming from her face as she stands up and walks out of the room and out of her _only_ family.

* * *

Peter was pacing back and forth, waiting for a text or call from MJ. He was biting into his bottom lip and glancing down every second his phone from his hand.

“Stop or you’re gonna make a hole on the floor, young man”, May told from the living room. She smiles at her nephew, who stops pacing and sighs deeply.

“I’m going on patrol. You want something on my way back home ?”, he told and goes to his room to put his suit on.

“I don’t think you should go, buddy”, May said before he could go into his room.

Peter sighs again, “Has MJ called you or texted ? - she doesn’t answer my calls or texts”, he ignores her warning. May sets her sewing down, she was fixing up a hole in one of her pants.

“No, but her aunt lives in the Bronx - it’s pretty far from here, might take her a bit come back home”, she told with a smile, knowing Peter was worried.

“Okay. I’ll be back”, he said and quickly goes into his old room.

“Be careful, Peter !”, May yelled as he snatched his suit from his bed.

“Yeah !”, he hollers back and discards his clothes, leaving his boxers and putting on his suit.

Peter swings by the main streets that came from the Bronx to see if he saw MJ’s car somewhere, but he doesn’t. He sighs deeply and keeps swinging, keeping an eye for her car, until he hears sirens near him.

Peter throws a web towards the sirens.

**Meanwhile…**

Michelle sobbed uncontrollably while she was driving her way to May’s, she doesn’t know why she was going to the Parker’s place, but for her, the small cozy apartment felt like a haven. Where she knew they’ll _always_ receive her with open and loving arms. Unlike with her aunt Tori’s.

MJ parked her car in the parking lot of the apartments, locking it and walks over May’s apartment (where she hopes Peter’s still there.) Michelle sniffs as more tears fall from her eyes, she made her way to the apartment and knocked at the door.

“Coming !”, May yelled from the other side, only hearing her sweet voice made MJ let out a cry. The door opens, May smiles brightly but it quickly erases, “ _MJ_ !”, she gasps and immediately pulls Michelle inside, MJ sobbing louder as May closes the door and rushes to the inconsolable girl, “Sweetie, what happened !?”, May asked in total worry and panicking seeing Michelle crying so much.

“Is Peter here ?”, MJ asked instead of answering. She felt bad for not answering her first, but she _needed_ him. May shakes her head and nervously looks around her place, looking if Peter didn’t leave something _important_ laying around or something.

“No. He went to buy something - he’ll be here in a few”, she assured and made a mental note to text him later to come back home.

“C-can I wait for him ?”, MJ sobs and shyly looks at her.

May smiles softly and nods her head, “Sure, honey. You know this is your house”, she sweetly told MJ, who broke even more with those words, causing May to worry again, “Baby, what happened ?”, she asked calmly and wraps an arm around MJ’s shoulders, leads her to the couch.

“My aunt doesn’t want to see me or help me. She said I’m a _disgrace_ ”, Michelle said between sobs. May’s face turns hard as she gently guided Michelle to sit down, angry at MJ’s aunt for not supporting her niece and telling her that.

“Honey, you’re _not_ a disgrace”, May hissed while she sat on the coffee table in front of MJ. She sighs and grabs MJ’s hands on hers, squeezing them, “You’ll _never_ be”, May smiles warmly and reaches to wipe the young one’s tears, “So I guess she isn’t helping you at all ?”, she stated the obvious and holds MJ’s hands again.

MJ sniffs and shakes her head, slowly stopping the tears, “No”, the curly haired bites her lip and whines, “I’m scared, May”, she confessed and holds May’s hands tighter, “I-i don’t know how to raise a child”, her forehead wrinkled in worry.

“Nobody is born knowing, MJ”, May shakes their hands and smiles, “We’ll figure it out, sweetie”, she told firmly, making MJ to widen her eyes, brown beautiful eyes full of hope and admiration for the older woman in front of her.

“ _We’ll_ ?”, MJ’s voice cracks with emotion. May even felt her heart break at the sound of it, knowing MJ _never_ had a motherly love and yet she was planning on keeping her unborn child. So May smiles brighter, already seeing why her nephew fell for this poor broken soul, who grew up being a _strong_ young lady despite her rough childhood and teen years.

“ _Yes_ ..”, the older Parker chuckles and lifts a hand to cup Michelle’s cheek, “.. **_We_ ** ”, May stroke the younger woman’s skin with her thumb. MJ bit her lip and leans into May’s warm touch, she never knew she _ever_ needed a warm caress from someone.

“Thank you, May”, MJ breaths out grateful, “But I don’t want you guys to feel obligated...”, Michelle trails off and lowers her head, which May instantly lifts it up.

“None of that”, May grins, “We love you _and_ this little one”, she firmly told as pointing to MJ’s stomach. Michelle huffs out a laugh, feeling a lot better, “Now, stop those tears, and smile. That beautiful face looks _more_ beautiful whenever is smiling”, May puts both hands on MJ’s cheeks and cleans up the tears away.

MJ rolls her eyes playfully, letting May wipe her face, “I’m not beautiful”, she said. May snorts and shakes her head.

“You should ask _Peter_...”, she murmured under her breath.

“What was that ?”, Michelle tilts her head in confusion as May quickly leaves her face and smiles sweetly.

“ _What_ ?”, May plays it cool, making MJ chuckle and smile at Peter’s _amazing_ aunt.

Later on, May told MJ to turn on the tv while she could make some popcorn for both, so they could watch a movie. But in reality, she went to the kitchen to text Peter and tell him MJ was here, looking _especially_ for him.

And once the popcorn started to pop, she heard the frantic turn of the lock on the door, so she smiled to herself, knowing who was opening the door.

“May, I’m here !”, Peter steps into the apartment and immediately spots Michelle on the couch, once she sees him, MJ bit her lip and her eyes began to water. Peter quickly closes the door and rushes towards his friend, “ _MJ_ ..”, he whispers out and hunches in front of her. MJ sits up straighter and sniffs, “..W-what happened ?”, he asked worryingly. Not really wanting to know, since he knows how her visits to her aunt’s _always_ went down bad. Michelle gulps and sadly smiles at him, tears threatening to fall.

“My aunt doesn’t want to support me _or_ see me again”, she said in a small voice, Peter not liking the voice _at all_. He sighs and nods in understanding.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered and gently/hesitantly reaches for her hand, which he fears she’ll pull away like early in the morning. And _which_ he’s still hurt by the way, but that’s not important right now. But she actually grabs his hand in mid-way and scoots forward, closer to him, making his heart beat faster.

“Don’t be”, she whispered back, shaking her head and looks down at her lap, “It was _my_ mistake and I’ll learn how to straighten it, Peter - I don’t need her to raise my baby”, MJ looks back at him and Peter _swore_ his heart stopped for a moment with just looking at them eyes.

Parker smiles and nods his head, “There’s the MJ I know”, he said proudly, _’And the one I love’_ , Peter thought to himself while MJ smiles shyly at him, “If you need _anything_ , just know you have me”, he squeezes her hand with his. Michelle huffs a short laugh, causing his stomach flutter.

“I know”, she said with a smirk and leans in to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck, sighing content. Peter widened his eyes at the gesture, of course she’d hug him here and there, but for some _reason,_ this hug felt different from the rest. He slowly smiles and hugs her back, snaking his arms around her small waist, giving his content sigh too. Parker glances to the kitchen, and sees his aunt May with a huge smile and giving him two thumbs up, he rolls his eyes playfully at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	3. It’s a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

**2nd month…**

“...And I was wondering if you could..”, MJ nervously biting her bottom lip, “..You know..”, she trails off and looks up at May, whose eyes were trained on her, “..Go with me ?”, she asked shyly. May smiles brightly and nods her head.

“Yes, Michelle ! Of _course_ I will”, May said excitedly, since MJ wanted her to come over with her in her first doctor’s appointment. Michelle lets a deep breath out and smiles relieved.

“Thank you, May. It means a lot”, she told, not really wanting to go all by herself.

“It’s nothing, cutie”, May pats her shoulder and they both returned to look at the TV, MJ invited the older woman to come by and ask her about the appointment. But the sitcom they were watching was suddenly interrupted by the news.

“ _Breaking news..!_ ”, the anchorman said with a neutral face as pictures of cuffed men were being escorted to police cars, “ _..A group of thieves was stopped attempting to rob a bank, but thanks to our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, the gang were arrested..._ ”, the guy kept saying but May comments,

“Spider-Man seems like a good guy”

MJ looks at her and tilts her head, not _quite_ agreeing with her, “I think he’s a _menace_ ”, the young woman casually told, returning her attention to the news, that was now showing a camera security footage of _Spider-Man_ throwing webs at the thieves. May gasps and turns to look at her as she had two heads.

“ _What_ !?”, May squealed undignified, MJ looks over at her with a confused face, causing May to subtly recover, “I _mean_..Why do you say that ? He looks out for the little guy”, May defending her nephew. Which brings us to MJ _still_ not knowing about Peter’s spandex gig, she _just_ knows Peter works for Stark Industries all the way in Syracuse. (Where he originally lives now, but comes down on the weekends to visit May, since the Avengers Facility is upstate.) She’s been friends with Peter since they were fifteen, hiding his secret for almost _seven_ years. But he wasn’t planning on telling her about Spider-Man any time soon, or _ever_. He wanted her away from Spidey, he wanted her _safe_ \- he already messed up with involving May and Ned.

“It’s just, I don’t trust _masked_ dudes - I don’t know who he, _or she_ , is under the mask. That’s all”, Michelle shrugs her shoulders and throws May a quick smile. May was about to argue, when her phone went off. She sighs and reaches for her phone that was on MJ’s coffee table.

“Hello ?”, May answers her phone, “Oh hey, Peter - what’s going on ?”, she smiles to herself as she hears Peter on the other side. MJ keeps her gaze to the TV but her attention was on May’s phone call, “I’m here at home - MJ’s here, she’s going to her doctor’s appointment”, May turns her head towards MJ and smiles at her, Michelle turns too and smiles back, she then remembers she needed to ask Peter if he wanted to tag along. So MJ gestures May to let her talk to Peter, “Oh. She wants to talk with you”, May told Peter and lends the phone to MJ, who grabs the phone and smiles.

“Peter ?”

_“Hey, MJ”_ , the young Avenger answered.

MJ looks over to May, “I asked May and Ned to come with me to my appointment, they said yes - and now I’m asking you if _you_ want to come over too”, Michelle asked, smiling all this time to May. The older woman with a huge excited smile too.

_“Sure !..”_ , Peter piped _too_ enthusiastically but he quickly coughed right after, embarrassed that he answered right away, _“I-i mean..yeah, sure”_ , he tried to sound casual as ever, making MJ roll her eyes and snort.

“Cool. See you in 30 ?”, she said.

_“Okay”_ , Parker replied with a smile. MJ frowns at the wind from his line.

“Where _are_ you ? - I can barely hear you with all that wind going on”, she asked curiously, she could barely hear him.

_“Uh,_ **_really_ ** _? - It’s not windy”_ , Peter nervously told.

Michelle rolls her eyes again, ignoring the sound, “Just be here in time, Peter. I don’t wanna miss my first appointment, okay ?”, said the curly haired before giving the phone back to May.

* * *

 

Peter quickly swings through the buildings, throwing webs, he was streets away from MJ’s apartment, backpack already on his back. He quickly jumps down to an alley and throws his backpack to the ground, unzipping it frantically to get his clothes. Peter touches the spider emblem on his chest and made it loosened, he steps out of it and rushes to take off both suit and mask. He steps into his pants and puts his shirt and jacket on, throwing his suit and mask inside his backpack.

Parker glances at his phone, sees the time _and_ texts from his aunt and friends, “ _Shit_ !”, he hissed and bends down to get his back before sprinting down the alley towards MJ’s.

He ran two blocks and sees MJ, May, and Ned already stepping outside of the building.

“I’m here !”, Peter yelled as he slowed his running, the rest turned to see him, “I’m here”, he pants and offers them a smile. May and Ned nod their head with a smile too but MJ frowns because of his _late ass_. (It’s not like it’s the first time anyways.)

“Where were you ?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter widened his eyes and begins to squirm under her gaze.

“I was doing some...umm..”, he stutters and glances at his aunt and best friend for help, “..I was uh…”, he points a finger behind where he came from.

“He was doing some shopping that I sent him to do”, May interfered for her nephew, who smiles nervously at a skeptical Michelle, “Thank you, Peter”, May steps in to pat Peter’s shoulder. Peter looks at MJ and gave her a tight lipped smile, which MJ responded with a roll of her eyes.

“Alright, let’s go before it gets late”, Michelle said and walks towards her car as the rest glanced to each other, letting out a sigh of relief.

Minutes later, after light traffic, they arrived at the small clinic MJ made her appointment. She liked it there because it was cozy and didn’t make her feel anxious like most of the hospitals she’s been to.

Michelle was filling up her information while they were sitting on the waiting area. Peter and Ned were arguing about Star Wars (like they _always_ do) as May was calmly reading a magazine. She finished and went to turn in the clipboard with her information, the receptionist lady smiled brightly at her and told her they’ll be right with her. So MJ nodded her head and thanked her, going back to her seat, she glances at Peter, who was staring at her but quickly avert his eyes away as soon she caught him staring.

MJ smirks as she notices a blush forming on his neck.

**Later on...**

 

“Michelle Jones ?”, a nurse calls with a clipboard on hands, making the said woman stand up and the rest also. (MJ asked them earlier if they wanted to go in with her, which they all accepted immediately.) MJ’s heart picks up its pace as she walks towards the nurse, her friends following right behind her.

“They’re all gonna enter ?”, the nurse asked the curly haired.

“Yes”, Michelle responded with a small smile. The nurse smiles back and nods her head, jerking her chin behind her.

“Okay, follow me”, she told and walks through a two door hallway.

They entered into the hallway, MJ nervously biting her lip because this shit is _scary_ . Just the whole idea of being pregnant, it’s nerve wracking. What if she sucks at being a mom ? She doesn’t what to end up like her parents, both of them committed suicide because of _her_ . They couldn’t _afford_ to have a kid and they choose the ‘easy’ way out. What if she ends up killing herself because she can’t sustain her own kid ? With _who_ she’s going to leave her kid ?

All these thoughts made her sick, just to think about them. Of course she has a job. A _part time_ job on a local newspaper, for just writing small articles, which she was fine with her salary _until_ now that she’s expecting _another_ human. (Her dream/goal was to graduate from college, _then_ apply for a better position in _Daily Bugle_.)

May glances at MJ and sees the young one deep into her thoughts, instantly knowing there were _not_ good thoughts. So May reaches for MJ’s shoulder blade, just resting there to let her know she’s _not_ alone, MJ turns her head to the side and looks at a smiling May giving her comfort. Michelle gratitudes her with a tight lipped smile.

“The doctor is inside already”, the nurse said as she stops by a door. They all stopped too.

“Thank you”, MJ said to the nurse, she nods and smiles goodbye at them. MJ watches the nurse leave while she takes a deep shaky breath, then she looks at her friends. Peter was looking at her like she was his whole universe as May was looking at her with compassion, Ned with a neutral (hiding his excitement) look.

“We’re with you, MJ”, Ned softly told her, a kind smile appearing on his lips. MJ smiles back at him, she sighs and returns her attention forward, knocks on the door timidly.

“Come on in !”, a male voice told, so MJ opens the door and walks in, seeing a mid-fifties man sitting on a stool. Michelle walks in further as her friends walk in too. The doctor stands up and goes towards MJ, “Hi. My name is Doctor Phillips, and it’s a pleasure to meet you”, he told MJ as he extended his hand to greet her.

“You too”, MJ replied and shakes his hand. The doctor smiles at her and then shakes the rests’ hands.

“Please, sit down”, doctor Phillips instructed MJ to sit on the medical exam bed. Michelle sighs and quietly makes her way to sit on it, Peter instantly walks to be on her right side while May and Ned stand on her left.

The doctor asked her a few questions like, if she had any pain, bleeding, cramps, anything out of normal. Which MJ responded no to all of them, doctor Phillips smiled and nodded his head at her, he also gave her some tips and pieces of advice on her pregnancy, how to be active during it, since it’ll be easier for her by the time she’ll give birth.

“Ok. Shall we ?”, the doctor asked and gestures her to lay down. MJ lays down, intertwine her fingers as she puts her hands on top of her _hardened_ stomach, nervously plays with her thumbs. The doctor signaled her to lift her shirt up right under her breasts, he grabs a bottle of gel to rub on MJ’s belly.

Michelle sheepishly lifts her shirt and feels a blush on her cheeks, Peter gulps and stares right at the doctor’s bald spot. MJ gasps when the doctor applied the gel.

“It’s cold”, MJ chuckles as the doctor smiles at her and nods his head, rubbing the gel in specific areas where he’s going to run the ultrasound probe through. He sits down on his stool and brings a cart with him and places it in front of him - the screen where it’s going to show the baby ( _fetus_ , actually.)

“Alright”, doctor Phillips whispered to himself and places the probe onto MJ’s stomach, “You’re gonna be able to hear the heartbeat”, he told them as he presses further down to the girl’s belly, returning his gaze to the monitor. MJ and the rest were attentively watching the screen too, “There you go”, the doctor smiles brightly as a heartbeat was heard _and_ the black screen turned into a white and black blurry picture.

MJ bit her lip at the sound of the heartbeat as May gasps softly, feeling emotional. Ned and Peter were amazed how a _human_ being was currently growing in MJ’s stomach.

“The heartbeat is very strong - which is _great_ ”, the doctor told without looking away from the screen, he then moves the probe to the left side of her stomach, nodding his head to himself and runs the probe again to her other side, scanning every single part, he nods again, “Everything looks good, normal size, perfect position..”, doctor Phillips looks away from the screen with a smile and looks over Peter, “..Baby daddy..”, the doctor calls him. Peter, who widened his eyes comically, freezes in spot, “..You excited for your baby ?”, the man smiles brightly at the younger man.

May covers her mouth to contain her giggle while Ned was nervously glancing over MJ, who frowns at the doctor to correct him.

“ _Oh_ , I-i’m..”, Peter chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head, “..I’m-I’m not the father”, he finished, bringing his hand down to put both hands inside of his pockets, he glances away to not let the doctor see his forming blush.

“Oh ! I’m _so_ sorry”, the doctor apologized and looks over MJ, who had a stoic face.

“It’s okay”, she told the doctor. The doctor _really_ didn’t mean any harm by _assuming_ Peter was the father, he thought the young man was the baby daddy since he was close to the curly haired girl and was so nervous, looking at the _said_ girl with heart eyes.

“Well, this is awkward”, Ned murmured to break the awkwardness filling the room. Peter blushes _even_ more while MJ nervously was biting her lip and May was having the time of her life. The doctor snorts and shakes his head, resuming the ultrasound.

“Miss Jones ?”, he asked and places the probe again to her lower belly. The doctor looks at MJ, who nods her head at him, “You want to know your baby’s gender ?”, he asked sweetly.

MJ gulps and then looks at her friends, who smiled at her. She sighs and looks back at the doctor, “Sure”, Michelle turns her gaze over the monitor and all of them as well. Doctor Phillips smiles and runs the probe a few times on her lower stomach to determine the gender, he then smiles widely and looks at MJ.

“Well, you’re going to have...a baby _boy_ ”, he smirks and sets the probe away, since he saw no problems in the ultrasound.

MJ stares at the doctor while hearing May’s squeal and Ned’s soft cheers, Peter... _well_ , she heard nothing from him.

“A _boy_ ?”, MJ asked in disbelief, making the doctor chuckle and nod his head.

“Yep. A healthy and _strong_ baby boy”, he told her with a smile.

Michelle felt her throat closed as her bottom lip trembled, joy and proudness filling her heart. She’s having _a boy_. MJ sniffs and lets a single and long tear down her right cheek, she then turns her head to see her friends.

“Thank you, guys..”, her voice broke in emotion, “..For coming with me”, she told and eyes Peter, who _still_ hasn’t say nothing, just eyebrows downcasted with a blank stare at her.

After they thanked the doctor and left the clinic with MJ’s prenatal pills, pregnancy recommendations, ultrasound pictures, _and_ her next appointment, they decided to go and eat lunch at a local diner. (Since MJ was hungry _again_ ). They walked a few streets down and MJ felt a _huge_ change of behavior in Peter since the ultrasound. He was walking with Ned behind her and May, hearing him forcibly laugh about whatever joke or pun Ned was telling him. She was concerned and _confused_ with his sudden mood, so she glances behind her to see him with his hands on his pockets and looking down, he _literally_ looked like a kicked puppy.

May was about to tell her something, when she saw MJ already glancing at Peter. She smirks as MJ slowed her steps to swiftly walk on the right side of Peter’s.

Ned glances at his friend and quickly gets the message from MJ, who gestures him to let her talk with him. Her cute awesome friend grins _knowingly_ and walks faster to reach May, who was already way ahead of them. _Peter_ , since he was so lost in his thoughts, didn’t notice anything. (His Spidey Senses didn’t alert him, since there wasn’t any danger around.)

But he _did_ notice a _delicate_ soft hand sliding down on his forearm, he quickly snaps his head to his right and sees MJ smiling softly at him, “Hey”, she whispered, frowns and gently takes his hand away from his pocket for her to hold his hand. ( _Friends_ hold hands, right ? Like, _guys_ with _girls_.)

“You okay ?”, she asked concerned as they keep walking, Michelle squeezes his hand, prompting him to answer her. _Since_ he was just staring at her like an idiot.

“Yeah..”, he said under his breath. MJ bites her lip and nods her head, Peter’s eyes travel to those plump lips but quickly returns his eyes to hers (not that they do _any_ change of reaction on him), “..Y-yeah. Why you’re asking ?”, he lightheartedly asked. MJ tilts her head, making her wave-curly light brown hair come over her shoulder, Peter resisting the _urge_ to run his fingers through that mane.

“Well...You’re _quiet_ for instance..”, Michelle teases, trying to make him smile, _which_ it made the corner of his mouth curl. MJ chuckles in victory and keeps going, a bit more serious now, “..You’re _never_ quiet. And you seem tense”, she hits his hip with their joined hands, “What’s going on in that nerdy head of yours ?”, she teases again.

Parker playfully rolls his eyes and smiles, “Nothing”, he looks at her and shakes his head, “Just.. it’s a experiment we have going on the lab - that’s all”, he shrugs his shoulder. The young Avenger smiled reassuringly, since she didn’t look convinced. He _wanted_ to run his thumb over her lip to fade that frown on her mouth, but instead he sighs and smoothly interlaces their fingers, making the hand holding more... _intimate_ ?

MJ’s heart rate turns higher at Peter’s move, she looks at him, sees he has his _damn_ boyish dreamy smile on his face.

She was about to let go of his hand, when she realizes... _she_ was the one who started the hand holding. What’s the difference between _just_ holding hands and _intertwining_ the fingers ? It’s the same, right ?. MJ was _always_ overreacting with Peter’s gestures, he was just being friendly.

Well, she _doesn’t_ hold hands with Ned like _this_ , now that she’s thinking about it.

_‘Get your shit together, Jones’_ , she told herself.

Also... Don’t get your hopes up.

She lost an opportunity with him as _soon_ she got herself pregnant with another dude’s kid.

Michelle mentally shakes her head, shaking her thoughts away, smiles gently at Peter, “Do I need to go kick someone’s billionaire ass for being a terrible boss ?”, she smirks devilishly, enjoying the feel of Peter holding her hand _in public_.

“No, MJ”, Parker rolls his eyes with a widening smile. MJ chuckles and nods her head.

“Okay”, Michelle turns her head forward, smile ever present on her face, she tightens her grip on his hand and feeling his own grip on hers too.

May and Ned quickly snapped their head back forward when they saw MJ turning her head towards them. Both thankful that MJ didn’t see them _spying_ on her and Peter, May and Ned glanced and smiled at each other _knowingly_.

Once they reached the diner, Ned opens the door for his friends. May enters first and then MJ, _still_ holding Peter’s hand on hers, with Peter trailing behind her. Ned throws his best friend a wink, making Peter blush. They walked to an empty booth and MJ let go of Peter’s hand as she sits down with May on one side. Peter instantly missed her warmth, but shakes it off before sitting down next to Ned. Leaving him right in front of MJ.

They were quickly greeted by their waitress and she got their drinks, telling them she would be back with them.

While waiting for their drinks, MJ pulled out her ultrasound pictures and showed them to her friends, Ned and May were smiling while seeing the picture. But she kept an eye at Peter, when he got the picture, because he blinked a couple of times and then sighed deeply - but he eventually smiled to himself and then looks up at MJ. She smiles back and lets a chuckle out, making him chuckle too.

May and Ned look at the pair and then smile to themselves, returning to look at the picture they were holding.

The waitress came back with their drinks and they gave back MJ her pictures. The four of them placed their order and began talking about Ned’s new job on a lab, when they were interrupted by a high pitched voice

“ _MJ_ !?”

They all turned to see who called her, an Asian girl walking and waving at Michelle, who smiles and stands up to greet her.

“ _Rita_ !”, MJ faked an excited laugh as she meets her halfway and hugs the girl. Now, Rita _is_ a nice and easy going girl, but _sometimes_ she’s a bit too much for MJ.

Michelle hums a _fake_ chuckle and breaks the embrace, Rita smiling ear-to-ear, “How’ve you been ?”, MJ asked _nicely_.

“Great ! - my dad just bought me an apartment and _of course_ you’re more than welcome to sleep in anytime you want”, Rita _playfully_ punches MJ’s shoulder, making the curly haired tighten _even_ more her smile. She doesn’t like being _playfully_ punched by anyone. (Unless it’s one of the _three_ people sitting on the booth behind her.)

“Why thanks, Rita”, MJ sweetly said to her _classmate_. Rita nods excitedly and then looks behind MJ to see three people looking at them, so she frowns and pointed at them.

“And who are they ?”, Rita asked with a frown.

MJ looks over her shoulder and fakes _forgetting_ to introduce her friends to her, “Oh ! Umm..”, Michelle walks back to her table, stopping in front of it, “..They are my best friends, Peter and Ned - and Peter’s aunt, May Parker”, she told Rita. Peter, Ned, and May waved kindly at the girl.

“Hey”, Rita waves back at them but she quickly turns her attention back to Michelle, _completely_ ignoring them, making the trio in the table to feel uncomfortable, “ _Sooo_...ready for school ?”, she asked MJ, who frowns and shakes her head.

“Not really…”, she murmured.

“ _What_ !?”, Rita puts a hand on her hip and looks at Michelle with a boring look, but MJ shakes her head again, “Ugh ! _Whatever_ , MJ”, she rolls her eyes at Michelle. Rita sighs and then quickly smiles teasingly at her, “Hey, there’s this _cute_ guy who asked me for your number the other day - something that you guys met in the _goodbye party_?”

_That_ earned everyone’s attention, MJ’s even more. That ‘Goodbye Party’. (that’s how NYU students called their last party before summer.)

She straightened up, “Really ?”

“Yeah, he said he wanted to talk about on why you _left_ ?”, Rita smirks as MJ suddenly pales, feeling the air being punched out of her lungs.

_This guy_ might be the guy from that night.

Peter gulps as he looks over MJ, he’s the only one who knows the whole story of that _damn_ night. He _knew_ why MJ’s sudden shock, Ned and May frown at the girl’s words.

“You okay ?”, Rita asked with a frown, seeing the curly haired paleness. Michelle nods her head but immediately regrets it, since it caused her head begin to spin.

“Yeah, yeah..”, she breathes out. Peter and the rest _knew_ she wasn’t okay by the color of her skin and heavy breathing.

“MJ ?”, Parker called her softly, making Michelle to look at him. She _cursed_ those damn big eyes, that made her knees go weak. But hey, at least she can blame the dizziness for her knees buckling up.

“I’m fine - I need some air”, MJ said and quickly made her way out, rushing to the door while Peter instantly stands up of his seat to follow her. Michelle’s chest was constricting and felt a _huge_ pain in her heart, she put a hand on the wall for support as she hears timid footsteps behind her.

“You good ?”, with _only_ hearing his voice, it made her calm down _instantly_. MJ bites her lip and shakes her head, head hung low, looking at the ground.

“That guy _might_ be my baby daddy, Peter”, she chokes out, turning herself to look at him. Which she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not, because he _visibly_ winced at those words.

“He might ?”, he asked with hurt in her eyes. MJ sighs and nods her head.

“Yeah”, she whispered, suddenly feeling scared and small, “What should I do ?”, Michelle asked him, desperately looking for answers.

Peter looks at her for a moment and gives her a sad smile. He needs to put his feelings for her away and do the right thing.

He can’t intervene on _what’s meant to be_.

What if she got pregnant because destiny wanted _her_ to be with _him_ ? Even if it’ll _crush_ his heart and kill him seeing MJ with another man, but he can’t force nothing.

 

Peter _had_ to let MJ go…

 

“I guess you have to tell him ?”, he finally told, feeling a _huge_ weight in his heart. MJ looks at him, pursed her lips tightly and shakes her head.

“But what if he wants _something_ else ? Something just than _co-parenting_ the baby ?”, she asked exasperatedly. Parker sighs and shrugs half-heartedly, begins on _giving_ up hope with MJ. She’s having a baby with another man, and _might_ even work things up with him.

“You should try ?”, Peter offered breathlessly, his mouth tasted sour after saying that. Michelle looks at him in surprise, “For the baby ?”, Parker gulps and gives her a sad smile. MJ bites her lip.

“You think ?”, she raised her eyebrows, heart breaking slowly, “But I don’t even _know_ him, Peter”, Michelle huffs. She lowers her head, rubbing her the back of her neck, thinking on what she should do while Peter leans on the wall with his shoulder, looking at her, _pleading_ her with his eyes not to _listen_ what he just said.

“I won’t”, MJ suddenly blurts, lifting her head to look at her friend.

Peter straightened up and felt his heart beginning to come alive, “You won’t ?”, he breathes as the right corner of his mouth lifts. Michelle knits her brows and shakes her head.

“We’re _sharing_ the baby. That’s _it_ \- nothing else”, she firmly told, crosses her arms.

He sighs relieved and nods, acting like her choice didn’t affect him at all. What she _didn’t_ know, was that she just made Peter’s heart fire up again the tiny little light of _hope_ he had.

 

Peter _is not_ letting MJ go…

 

* * *

 

“Okay..”, MJ quickly hugged Rita, waved goodbye at her and walked towards her booth, “ _Thank_ you so much, Rita. Bye bye”, she told on her way. Rita happily waved back and leaves. MJ sighs and sits down, her food already set on her spot.

“Well ?”, Ned asked. Michelle glances at them.

“She said she doesn’t have his number, but she’ll get it ASAP”, she told and then groans, “Do you think I’m doing the right thing ?”, MJ looks for assurance in them, which they nod their heads at her.

“You are, darling”, May sweetly said and reaches to rub MJ’s back, “You’re letting the _possible_ father of your child he’s having a kid - you’re doing your part”, she smiles warmly at the curly haired. Michelle lets out a breath and looks back at May.

But then MJ whines, shaking her head, “But what if he doesn’t want to be responsible ?”, she told.

“Child support. Simple”, Ned cuts in, making them turn to see him. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

Peter’s nose flares at the thought of the _guy_ not _manning_ up and face his responsibilities, he _didn’t_ like at all.

“First of all, you _need_ to know he’s the _actual_ father, MJ”, Peter glared at his friend, who looks at him in surprise while Ned and May widened their eyes at his hard voice.

“ _Peter_ …”, May warned her nephew, who was still glaring at MJ but abruptly snaps his head down to his food.

Michelle keeps looking at Peter and then turns to see the older woman, “He’s right, May”, MJ told her and then sees back at Peter, who’s still stubbornly looking down, “I’m jumping in conclusions here and -

“You need to make sure first, _Michelle_ ”, Parker snaps and abruptly stands up. The three of them was shockingly looking up at him standing up, “I’m going to the restroom”, Peter left without any other word, striding his way towards the restroom on the back of the diner.

MJ stares at the, now empty, spot he was. _Very_ confused by Peter’s reaction, she slowly looks at May and Ned, “Is he okay ?”, Michelle asked. Ned sighs, knowing Peter was upset by MJ’s situation.

“Yeah. His job has him like that”, Ned, as the good friend he is, covered for his pal. MJ frowns but still nods at the excuse while May sighs and rolls her eyes.

Peter apologized at her, right after he exit the restroom, for his behavior. He looks at her sheepishly while MJ simply smiles at him and nods her head, accepting his apology. (How can she be mad at those begging eyes ? _And_ he’s one of her best friend anyway, and it’s not because she _can’t_ live knowing he’s upset with her. No)

 

Anyhow, days passed and MJ’s pregnancy was going well ?

(How’s she suppose to know if she haven’t been pregnant before ?.)

Doctor Phillips told her the baby was doing wonderful.. so. But her _mood swings_ and cravings ? Not so much.

She was crying all the sudden, mad the second after - one day she was eating _lettuce_ with damn _yogurt_ . Michelle was _annoyed_ that she got emotional over a stupid _soap opera_ . Yes, you heard right. MJ is watching soap operas late at night and she has no shame. Why ? With the simple fact that _she’s pregnant_ and her hormones are all over Queens.

Anyway, one night, she was texting Rita while she was slumped on her couch and dressed on her shorts with a worn out big shirt. Rita still hasn’t been able to get the _guy’s_ number, since from what Rita heard, he was on vacations with his family.

MJ was curious about this guy, she wanted to know and make sure this guy was the father of her son. She just couldn’t _shove_ her baby at him, assuming he was the father just because he was asking for her. (But for what Rita said, ‘ _..the guy was wondering why_ ** _you left_** _’,_ MJ was curious.)

MJ was putting two and two together.

She _does_ remember being at the party that night, but after _a_ _lot_ of alcohol, she was _too_ drunk to remember the face of the guy she left with. (Had _sex_ with to be more specific.) She also, _obviously_ , remembers leaving the hotel that morning, but, he could’ve meant something else - Michelle had her head wrapped on those words, because _‘why you left’_ could mean a lot of things, right ?.

Ugh… she’s having a headache.

Michelle sighs deeply and returns to see the soap opera on tv, not really putting attention to it, when a knock on the door snaps her out of her trance. MJ groans while standing up and lazily walks towards the door, opening it.

She sees Peter, who had a nervous smile on his face, all dressed up, wearing a denim shirt over a white shirt, with black jeans and a pair of classic Chuck Taylors.

He looked...  _nice_.

“Pete..”, MJ was surprised he was here. It was Monday, and normally, he’s already in Syracuse. (Where he lives and bought an apartment there since his job in _Stark Industries_ was there. *cough* Avengers Facility *cough*).

“What up, dude ?”, Michelle opens the door wider and steps aside, gesturing him to walk in, which he does.

“H-have you heard anything from _the guy_ ?”, Peter _avoids_ the real reason he came for (to build courage). Not that he was _dying_ to know if she had contacted her _possible_ baby daddy.

“No”, MJ closes the door and walks over to the remote control to turn off her tv. She turns it off and the room fell into a dead silence, making Peter _more_ nervous than he already was, MJ tilts her head and waits for him to speak.

“Well, I was wondering..”, Parker nervously scratches the back of his neck while he looks down at his feet. (Same ol’ Peter Parker), “..I-if you would like to go out and eat dinner ?”, he asked and puts his hands down to now shove them into his pockets, he nervously looks up again at her.

MJ widens her eyes and feels a blush filling her cheeks, she bites her lip and nods her head, “Sure - let me just get dress very quick”, Michelle smiles at him before going to her room.

Peter smiles brightly to himself and walks to slump over her couch and heavily sighs, closing his eyes tightly while May’s words rang in his head, _‘Win her before the father of her child does, kiddo - she doesn’t like the guy, he’s_ **_just_ ** _the father of her baby. That’s it’_.

The young man groans softly, he needs to win her over.

After a few minutes, MJ reappeared dressed. Gray loose long sleeve shirt with black leggings and white Nikes. Her hair was on a high messy bun and for Peter she has never looked more beautiful. (Plus her being pregnant made her _glow_.)

“Ready ?”, MJ asked as she reaches for her jacket on the couch.

“Yeah”, Peter answered under his breath, actually he was breathless.

They walked out of her apartment after she locked it up and climbed down to the lobby, greeted by a neighbor of hers. She quickly replied to her neighbor and they both stepped out into the cool night and heading towards where Peter was planning to take her.

“Where are we _going_ , Parker ?”, MJ asked as they walked down the street.

“It’s a surprise”, he smiles widely at her, making MJ to feel _butterflies_ in her stomach.

Michelle subtly shakes the feeling away by rolling her eyes at him in fake annoyance, making him laugh. (The sound not _allowing_ the butterflies go away.)

They walk further down and take a few turns. Peter suddenly stops, he gently grabs her arm to stop her too.

MJ frowns at him, “Here it is”, he told with a smile, Michelle frowns even more and looks in front of her, it was an old and small _library_ (which she recognizes from the years she has lived in Queens, but never actually stepped inside.)

“Peter, what the hell ?”, she looked at him like he was crazy, because the library was _closed_ obviously, since it’s night.

“I helped the librarian to fix a computer - since May asked me to, and knows the lady also. She returned the favor by letting me in _anytime_ ”, he explained and lifts a spare key on his hand. Michelle chuckles and shakes her head at him in disbelief. He smiles brightly and grabs her hand, tugging her over him to walk towards the back door of the library, which was actually at the side of the building, in an alley.

“And before you ask - because I _know_ you are..”, he teases and gives her a pointed gaze, which she rolls her eyes at. Peter laughs and keeps guiding her to the door, “..I brought some food _and_ snacks”, he told proudly.

MJ smirks as he stops by the door, letting her hand go to unlock the door, “Gummy worms ?”, she asked with a smile. Peter chuckles and nods, looking briefly at her.

“Yep”

“Then hurry the fuck up, Parker”, she said in fake frustration, making him roll his eyes and open the door, letting her go in before he leads the way to a corner of the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	4. Meeting him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload yesterday, but it was my friend’s birthday and I was super busy. Anyway, enjoy !!!
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

Peter leads the way for MJ from an empty space into a dark hallway made of shelves full of books, bringing up his phone to switch on the phone’s flashlight, he glances over his shoulder to see MJ, who was looking around _mesmerized_ by the book hallway. He smiles warmly and returns his gaze forward, taking a right.

“Right here”, he whispered, the smile never fading from his lips. MJ turns her to see him and smiles back, Peter had stopped in front of a two-door.

Michelle walks towards him as Peter opens the doors and reveals a messy but yet _beautiful_ section of the library. She gasps quietly as she steps into the room, Peter smiling brightly behind her.

“ _Peter_ …”, MJ breathes out and turns around to smile at him, “This is _amazing_ ”, she stage-whispered, making him chuckle, because you have to keep quiet in a _library_.

“I thought you liked it”, he said and walks over the corner, “Food’s over here”, the youngest Avenger sits down on a blanket with a _basket_ in the middle. MJ smiles and walks to the man and food, Peter extends his arm to help her sit, which she takes.

“The librarian told me _you_ can come over and she’ll not charge you for any books you borrow”, he told once she sit down comfortably. Michelle frowns at that.

“And how she’s gonna know _me_?”, she asked confused.

Peter begins taking out containers from the basket, “I told her about you”, he said casually, stops as soon he realized what he said. Freezing on spot and slowly looks over MJ, who has a lifted eyebrow at him, “N-not like I was talking about you or anything, I just _mentioned_ I had a friend who liked to read”, he stammered while Michelle smiles.

MJ nods her head and leans forward to see what he brought in the basket, Peter lets a long breath out and cursed himself.

“Thank you”, she whispered softly and looks at him under her eyelashes, causing Peter’s heart skip a beat.  

He sighs, relaxing under her hypnotizing gaze. He smiles right back at her, “You’re welcome”, Parker whispers back. She grins and leans back with a bag of her favorite gummy worms in hand.

Later that night, Peter and Michelle walked back to her place with their bellies full as she was happily carrying three books in her arms...

 

* * *

 

The summer vacations, _unfortunately_ , finished and that meant it was MJ’s first day of class.

_Ugh_

She groaned with just the thought about it, today was back to school. Now that she’s pregnant, _everything_ was going to change, such as her daily life and the career of journalism she’s taking.

It was going to take _more_ time than she was originally expecting to graduate _with_ a masters degree. But she decided to get _at least_ a bachelors degree.

 _Anyway_ , Michelle sighs deeply and throws her covers off of her, sitting down on her bed. She stays there for a bit to let her body fully wake up.

Later that morning, MJ brings her bag further up to her shoulder as she walks down the open area for the university, glaring at a guy who bumped into her. (Probably by accident, but the guy looked like he was running late for a class, _and_ she’s pregnant, so.)

He apologizes quickly to her as he keeps running, not giving her a single glance. She rolls her eyes and keeps _walking_.

She then enters into one section of the university and goes straight to her class, MJ nodding/greeting to some familiar faces down her way. Michelle then reaches her classroom and enters it, noticing new faces and old ones too, she climbs the stairs to take _her_ seat.

Mr Patterson (her professor) was just entering the room when she pulled out her laptop from her bag.

“Good morning, class !”, he cheerily greeted his class, some of them greeted back with the same enthusiasm (Probably freshmen), MJ just hummed to herself while typing her password in her login. He sets his portfolio on his desk and sits on it too, facing his students.

“I hope you had a good summer !”, her professor kept saying happily. A wave of murmurs was hear, the class responding to their teacher.

“I didn’t”, MJ said to herself.

The class went _far_ more smoothly than MJ expected to be the first class of the semester, compared to the others. The professor told them few instructions while they quickly gathered their belongings, not really hearing him, MJ slowly stands up and puts her laptop in back to her bag.

She waits for the students leave so she can speak to the teacher, who was erasing the writing he did on the chalkboard. Michelle walks towards him and clears her throat to let him know there’s still someone in the room.

“Mr Patterson ?”, she called, startling him a bit. He turns around to see the young woman.

“MJ !”, he smiles and sets the eraser down on his desk, “Good to see you again ! - how was your summer ?”, Mr Patterson asked nicely.

MJ sighs and shakes her head, “Not so good”, she honestly responded to her teacher.

“Why’s that ?”, he tilts his head, curious.

“Well, umm..”, Michelle looks down and shrugs a shoulder, “..I got myself pregnant, by _accident_ ”, she told with a timid voice. The teacher widens his eyes and _really_ was surprised at her revelation, because he truly thought MJ would’ve wanted to get pregnant _after_ getting her degree, like _focus_ 100% on it.

“ _Oh_ …”, he was shocked. MJ looks up at him and saw the faint disappointment in his eyes.

“Yeah”, she looks away and looks back at him again, “I just wanted to let you know”, said Michelle. Mr Patterson sighs deeply and smiles, chuckles awkwardly.

“Well, I’m glad you told me about it, that way I know why all the sudden your belly inflated”, he tried to make a joke, but it came out so forced and flat.

MJ chuckles awkwardly as she internally winces, starts walking away backward, “Okay. Well, I should go now”, she said and turns around to walk correctly, huffing out a breath.

“Sure, sure. See you around !”, he waves bye at her and sees the young girl walk out of his classroom. MJ quickly makes her way out before it could turn MORE awkward than it was becoming.

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all”, Michelle talks to herself and sighs deeply, walks out of the building and goes to her favorite bench outside in the open area to eat her snack.

And that was her routine for the rest of the weekdays. 

Wake up, shower, brush teeth, apply light makeup, hair tied in a bun, quick breakfast, go to school, one _boring ass stressful_ class, lunch, then _five_ more boring ass stressful classes before making her way back home.

MJ was walking out of her feature writing class, when she heard _high heels_ behind her. She closes her eyes and sighs, knowing from whom the noise is coming.

“Hi, MJ !”, Rita greets her and rushes to walk beside her. Michelle smiles tight-lipped at her, keep walking towards the exit of the building.

“ _Hi_ , Rita”, she said with fake happiness. Rita smiles widely and flips her perfect straight black hair back over her shoulder.

“Me and Olivia are planning a party - probably until two weeks, you’re in ?”, she asked.

“No thanks”, MJ quickly respond.

Rita groans and rolls her eyes, “ _Aw_ ! Come on ! Why not ?!”, she looks at MJ in frustration. Michelle reaches to open the glass door.

“I don’t have good luck with them, that’s all”, she told while walking out of the building. Rita sighs dramatically and shakes her head.

“Is it because of Kyle ?”, she asked, crossing her arms. MJ jerks her head to the side to see Rita, who had a smug smirk on her mouth.

“ _Kyle_ ?”, Michelle repeated as she frowns, _‘So,_ **_that’s_ ** _his name’_ , MJ said to herself while they kept walking through the open area. Rita chuckles and nods her head at the curly haired.

“He’s back, you know ? - I asked for his number but he didn’t give it to me. I told him I asking for a friend”, she explained, “ _Then_ I told him _you_ wanted it, and he said he _preferred_ that you asked him for it”, the Asian girl grins proudly.

MJ kept frowning and debates on telling Rita what happened between her and _this_ Kyle guy, “Rita, do you remember if I left the Goodbye Party with him ?”, she whispered, glancing around her surroundings.

“Oh yeah. You _definitely_ did..”, Rita smirks devilishly, since she was drunk herself too, “..I _vaguely_ remember him being all over you during the party and then you guys just disappeared”, she said with a shrug, tilts her head to the side, “Why’d you ask ? Did _something_ happen ?”, Rita asked curiously because MJ was asking for the guy all the sudden. Michelle bites her lip and nods her head, bringing her bag higher on her shoulder.

“We _might’ve_ slept together”, she whispered. Rita gasps loudly.

“ _What_!?”, she shrieked, stopping abruptly in the middle of the university. Michelle widens her eyes since Rita was causing a scene.

“ _Shhh_ !”, MJ hushed her as she puts a finger on her lips to gesture Rita to keep her voice down.

Rita quickly looks around and whispers at Michelle, “Do you know, almost the _whole_ NYU are pining over him !?”, she smiles at MJ, who rolls her eyes and resumes her walking.

“We were _drunk_ okay ? I don’t even remember that night”, Michelle said over her shoulder, seeing Rita running to catch up with her. The girl huffs out a laugh.

“What a _shame_ ”, Rita smirks at MJ.

Jones rolls her eyes but snorts at Rita’s comment.

 

* * *

 

Michelle and Rita say their goodbyes as they exited NYU’s main doors and walked towards the parking lot.

MJ walked between the parked cars to get to hers as she looks down in her bag to fish out her keys. Michelle grabs her keys, looks right back up and notices _someone_ leaning on her car, with his arms crossed.

 

Her heart falls from ten stories.

 

It’s _him_.

 

She _recognizes_ him, _he_ was with her at the party that night. MJ’s heart starts beating faster as she slowly walks towards him. He immediately straightened up as soon he sees her.

Kyle _wasn’t_ an ugly dude. In fact, he was tall, built, tanned skin, eyes _and_ hair colored brown, strong jaw.

 _Anyway_.

“Hey”, he smiles shyly and buried his hands inside his pockets. _Reminding_ her of Peter.

 _‘Okay, Jones. This is_ **_not_ ** _the perfect moment to think about Peter’_ , she scolds herself. She stops a few feet from him, and nervously smiles back at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Hey”, MJ replied. He clears his throat and brings one hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck.

 _God_ **_fucking_ ** _damn_ it. Don’t do that, dude.

“So, umm..”, the guy lets out a breath and slowly walked towards her, “..You wanted to talk with me ?”, he asked.

MJ _instinctively_ took a step back at his movement.

 _Again_ , she _doesn’t_ remember this guy _too well_ , besides partying with him that night.

“I heard _you_ were looking for _me_ ”, MJ come back at him, tightly gripping onto the strap of her bag. She _might_ be acting too crazy, but this is a _total_ stranger in front of her. (Well, not _that_ total stranger. She had seen him a few times before around campus, but she never talked to him.)

Not that she had the necessity to talk to him _before_ . But _now_ , she has to.

 _Kyle_ laughed softly and shakes his head, “Well, _yeah_ ”, he smiles charmingly at her, “I wanted to know if you remember what the _hell_ happened after _we_ left the party ? I don’t remember shit - besides waking up with a _terrible headache_ ”, he huffed a laugh and shakes his head, remembering the headache he had that morning. MJ’s throat closed and her heart broke hearing his words.

 

Please, God. _No_

 

“I uhh…”, she murmured and glances down to her feet.

“I _actually_ don’t remember anything after leaving the party. That’s pretty much it. I wanna know what happened _that night_ , that’s it”, Kyle chuckles carefree.

“Me neither”, MJ said with a shake of her head, Kyle frowns.

“Really ?”, he asked, crossing his arms around his chest.

Michelle sighs and shakes her head again, “Nope”, she told. Then her heart beat faster than it was, the truth threatening to roll out of her tongue, “I just…”, MJ trails off, realizing a parking lot is not the place to tell him.

“What ?”, he asked gently, snapping her away from her thoughts. Michelle nervously bites her lip and looks at him.

“C-can we go somewhere else ?”, she asked timidly. Kyle knits her brows, but eventually nods.

“Okay”, he murmured.

The pair went to MJ’s, both riding their respective cars.

“This is nice”, Kyle told once he stepped into MJ’s small apartment. Michelle closes her door and nods her head.

“Thanks”, she said while dropping her bag on her coffee table, “Do you want something to drink ?”, MJ asked kindly while gesturing him to take a seat.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you”, he smiles at her, taking a seat on her comfy couch. MJ awkwardly stands in the middle of _her_ living room while he was stiffly sitting on her couch, eyes looking everywhere else but her.

Michelle sighs deeply, _‘Come on, MJ. You got this’_ , she pep talked to herself, walking closer to him.

“So after the party, I only remember that we went outside and took a car somewhere - that’s it for me”, she told with a nervous voice. Kyle nods slowly, frowning.

“No _wonder_ my car was outside - I guess I drank _too_ much”, he giggles, trying to blow away the awkwardness filling the room.

MJ doesn’t react, she just pursed her lips tightly, huffs between her lips, “Listen, I-i need to tell you something”, she told seriously, making him stop being ‘silly’ and nod his head firmly.

“Sure, go ahead”, said Kyle. MJ closes her eyes and takes a deep, _deep_ , breath to say,

“I-i think we had _sex_ that night..”, she opens her eyes and sees him widen his eyes.

Kyle thought they _only_ had fun like, do graffiti or vandalism or whatever, but he _never_ thought they had _that_ type of fun.

“ _Oh_ …”, he gulps loudly and nods his head, “So _that’s_ why I woke up at a _hotel room_ stripped _naked ?_ ”, he looks at her in surprise. Everything made sense for him now.

 

Oh God…

 

Michelle’s chin trembled and looks down quickly to hide her _devastated_ face.

 _Everything_ was coinciding.

 _Fuck_.

“And we kind of forgot to...you _know_ …”, she bites hard onto her lip and vaguely waves her hand, not really meaning something with it. But Kyle seemed like a smart dude, (well, not too smart after what he did), he caught up, because he screwed his eyes tightly, throwing himself back to her couch.

“ _Shit_ ”, he grits between his teeth, hands flying to his hair and grips at it. He groans as MJ looks at him, “Y-you’re _pregnant_ ?”, he asked in disbelief, abruptly straightening up to see her confirmation, “Fr-from that night ?”, Kyle’s eyebrows shot up.

Michelle gulps too, “ _Yes_ ”, she nods her head, feeling her chest being compressed. Kyle closes his eyes and hangs his head low, elbows resting on his lap as he frustratingly scratches the back of his head.

“ _Fucking_ **_fuck_ ** ”, he whispered enough for MJ to hear.

 _Same_ , man. Same.

“I’m 14 weeks”, Michelle told and hesitantly sits down on the end of the couch.

“Oh _God_ ”, he groans and covers his face with his hands, “What have _I_ done ?”, his voice was muffled by his hands.

Michelle sighs deeply and shakes her head, feeling _a bit_ bad for him, “It wasn’t _only_ you, you know ?”, she told. Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. He has a headache now.

“My parents are gonna _kill_ me”, he said while MJ looked at him. He groans again and slowly nods his head, turning to see her, fingers laced and elbows still on his lap. They stared at each other, Kyle glances down to her stomach, “14 weeks, huh ?”, he asked and she nods shortly after. Michelle sighs again and shrugs a shoulder.

“If it makes feel any better, my aunt doesn’t want to even see me”, she offered with a sad smile, making him chuckle humorless. Kyle remains quiet and it gave MJ the _perfect_ opportunity to say this, “I guess I have to tell you..”, MJ stares hard, he nods, “..We are _not_ a couple, we are only and _strictly_ co-parenting our kid. I’ll keep you in touch with anything and _everything_ related to the baby”, she sees him frown but nod firmly, as he was agreeing with her, “I’m _only_ going to be your baby mama and _that is all_ \- I’m not looking for a relationship here, and I don’t want you to think I wrapped you up with the baby. If you don’t wanna do this -

“Okay”, Kyle cuts her off, causing her to look at him in surprise.

Well, that was _easy._

He smiles at her gently and turns his head back to stare at his feet. Michelle sighs.

“And I’m sorry”, she mumbled.

Kyle looks back at her and snorts, “As you said, it wasn’t _only_ you”, he uses her words back at her, making her smile and nod.

“I feel like we should also make a DNA test, but you can’t make a test until the baby reaches 18 weeks, you can do it earlier than that, but I don’t wanna risk anything - I don’t want you been thinking I’m shoving you a baby that’s not even yours”, she said while he was nodding his head in agreement. She _actually_ wanted to ask him to show her his chest to _know for sure_ he’s the father.

But that was too of a pervert to ask. But she was _dying_ to see if he had the tattoo she remembered.

I guess she has to wait for the DNA. Or build the courage to ask a guy she just met to take his shirt off to see his chest.

“Alright. That’s a good idea”, Kyle brings her back from her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Peter was stressing the _fuck_ out.

He felt like he was going back and forth, with being an Avenger, missions, with the whole MJ situation, filling paperwork after every SINGLE mission, him living with the Avengers all the way upstate New York and _drive all the way down_ to May’s almost every weekend. (IF something Avenger-ing didn’t pop out, then every weekend he visited May.)

But unlike this weekend, he was actually looking forward and enjoy his days off from being an Avenger. Don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ being an **_Avenger_ ** , it was the dopest title in the world. He recalls the coolest and amazing day of his life, when Cap and Tony _officially_ (and finally) made him one of the Avengers four years ago.

He also remembers that he was shaking and geeking out after that.

Ahh, beautiful memories.

 _So_ , it was Saturday in the evening, and the Spider-Man and his guy on the chair were in the middle of watching Back To The Future, since May was working extra hours, when a shy knock was heard on the door.

“Got it”, Peter told his friend and stands up to get the door. He yawns loudly as he opens the door, “MJ ?”, he frowns at her in concern, since she had a troubled face.

“Hey, Pete. Can I come in ?”, she bites her lip as he quickly opens the door wider for her.

“Y-yeah..”, he said and MJ steps in, he closes the door, “..What’s up ? You’re okay ? Is something wrong with the baby ?”, he asked hurriedly as Ned was staring at both at them interact, MJ stops by the couch.

“No. I’m fine”, she said with a sad smile, turning to see Peter.

MJ and Peter looked at each other for a bit while before she broke the gaze and _knowledge_ her other friend sitting on the couch. Ned had an eyebrow lifted at them, “Hi, Leeds”, Michelle finally greets and smiles warmly at him.

“Hey, MJ”, Ned greets back and glances over Peter, who had a huge blush on his cheeks. Leeds smirks and abruptly stands up, startling his best friends, “Well, I think I’m calling it for today - bye, guys !”, he hollers, even though they’re in the same room. Ned quickly waves at them and _discreetly_ winks at Peter.

The Avenger widens his eyes and turns his face away to avoid MJ look at his embarrassed face. Ned was going to regret it later.

Ned finally leaves, leaving MJ and Peter stand in the middle of the room. MJ sighs after a bit, making him to look at her. (Thankfully his blush faded away already.)

“I-i just wanted to see if you and May can let me stay here for the night ?”, she asked shyly but suddenly felt all the events of this day fall abruptly on her, feeling her eyes water up, “It’s cause I feel so lonely in my apartment..”, she sobs twice and Peter immediately steps closer to her, worried, “..And I don’t..wanna be alone and…”, MJ breaks down and cries freely. Parker gently wraps her in his arms as she sobs on his chest, she fists the front of his shirt.

“Shhh..”, he whispered gently into her hair, “..It’s okay, you can stay as _many_ times you want, MJ”, he smiles to himself, thinking she felt bad for staying too many times with them. How can she feel bad about that ? She’ll _always_ be welcomed here.

But that wasn’t the reason she was crying, at _all_.

MJ sobs again and shakes her head, hissing on his shirt, “I met him”, she cries again.

Peter frowns, “Who ?”, he asked confused, but by the way she was crying, he quickly got who she was referring to. His whole world seemed to slow down.

 

And here he thought his weekend was going to be enjoyable…

 

“ _Oh_ ”, Peter halfheartedly responded, feeling her shake from her sobbing, he gulps _again_ , and for the million time, he swallows his feelings down, “Is he..”, Peter murmured and hugs her tighter, closing his eyes too, “..Is he gonna help you ?”, he asked, genuinely concerned. Parker rests his chin on her shoulder with his eyes still shut tightly.

“Yeah”, MJ nods her head and slowly stops crying, sobbing here and there, “He seems like a nice dude. Polite, reserved, responsible”, she turns her head to the side, putting her head on his shoulder, “He and I talked what happened that night”, Michelle told him and he wanted to ask _how_ she contacted him, where they saw each other, where did they meet, what’s his name, is he -

Peter mentally shook his head at those thoughts, it _wasn’t_ his place to ask for explanations. He just sighs and nods his head.

“So _he is_ the father ?”, Parker asked hesitantly. Michelle tenses and slowly breaks their embrace, she instantly misses his hug and _warmth_. MJ bites her lip and nods.

“It _all_ points to him”, she said with sadness _splattered_ all over her face as Peter felt someone snatched the air out of his lungs at her words.

MJ gulps hard and shakes her head, “But _I don’t_  want _him_ to be the father of my child, Peter”, she whispered, looking down to her fiddling fingers. He was in a deep trance at the moment, but he managed to ask her,

“Why ?”

Michelle sighs deeply and looks back at him, “Because he was _just_ a bait for that _damn_ night”, she grits between her teeth, Peter knits his brows at that, “I wanted to make _someone_ jealous - _God_ , I’m so childish”, MJ hissed and abruptly turns her head down, tears threatening to fall. Parker frowns and tilts his head in confusion, he steps forward and gently grabs her shoulders.

“Wait, what ?. You wanted to make someone _jealous_ ?”, he asked in amusement.

MJ closes her eyes, her head still low, “Yeah..”, she said as she slowly looks back at him, stares _directly_ into his eyes, “..I’ve been liking _this_ guy for a while now, but I guess he’s _fucking blind_ to see I’m over the _moon_ for him”, she confesses in a whisper. He let go of her to look at her properly.

Peter looks into her eyes for _answers_ , “MJ…”, he breathes out her name, bit by bit realizing their faces were _inches_ away from one another.

He instinctively lets his eyes travel down to her lips, seeing them parting with his intense gaze. The hero’s, _and_ MJ’s, breath suddenly became heavily as they remained close to each other.

The Avenger glances quickly to her eyes, seeing they were eyeing _his_ lips, encouraging him to let the _magnet_ pulling his lips towards to hers, ever so slowly he leans in.

MJ didn’t know what was happening, one second she was crying her eyes out and the other she’s _about_ to kiss her longtime crush/love of her life.

She shuts her eyes tightly, and at the _very last_ moment, right when their lips where about to touch, she smoothly turns her face away to feel his lips land on her jaw.

Michelle gulps and _convinces_ herself she did the right thing to turn away. And to not make the situation weird, she acts like nothing was happening, “But that doesn’t _really_ matters anymore because I’m _pregnant_ with another _dude_ ’s kid - and I don’t even know a _single_ damn thing about him besides his name”, she said.

 

MJ doesn’t deserve Peter.

 

He deserves a girl without a _troubled_ childhood, he deserves a sweet and cheerful girl, he deserves a white picket fence family, a girl who _doesn’t_ get herself pregnant with a stranger, he deserves _everything good what_  this world can give him.

Even that her heart _will_ break when he sees him with _the girl_ **_he_ ** _deserves_.

She suddenly felt a lump on her throat and her vision blurred because of the forming tears in her eyes. MJ could, and will, live with the fact of being called _his best friend_ all her life. Just like she has been doing these past years since she laid her eyes on his cute and dorky self.

Peter closes his eyes and leaves his lips close to her jaw, whispering, “I’m _really_ sorry, MJ”, he slowly steps back from her, causing MJ to instantly wanting, _urgently_ , his closeness, “I really am”, he smiles sadly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)
> 
> (heads up, the guy who bumped into MJ, IS NOT Kyle. Just a normal dude who was late for class)


	5. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ! So, let me clear this up, MJ didn’t gave a single thought about abortion, even tho she was hell of a scared, because as far as I ‘interpreted’ her character and how I see Marvel wanted her personality to be, I feel like she’s going to be an independent and strong woman. (Which I am TOTALLY grateful if they do take her there, because I’ve noticed that in most of the superheroes movies, the leading lady is the typical ‘damsel in distress’ and the hero is ALWAYS saving her and it’s kind of annoying and blah blah blah. You know what I mean ?). Anyway, again, I really want Michelle to be self independent woman and strong character that Spidey doesn’t has to save EVERY SINGLE TIME, of course it’ll be cute to see him save her once OR twice, but that’s it.
> 
> Returning to the topic, MJ didn’t thought about abortion because she’s (in my story) a stubborn woman and doesn’t need no one’s help since all her life she’s been self dependent. She wants to keep the baby to prove everyone WOMAN CAN be successful in life without men and etc. (She also wants to see her aunt’s face when she graduates from college with honors and applying for well paid job while MJ’s holding her baby boy in her arms.)
> 
> Thanks for listening to my pep talk 
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

**3rd month…**

 

MJ walked out from the dining area of NYU and suddenly was joined by Kyle.

“Hey”, he said, gripping onto his backpack strap. Michelle looks to her side and sees him nervously smiling at her.

“Hi”, she greeted and returned her head forward.

“So, umm..”, he coughed softly, “..When will this _DNA_ test be made ?”, he asked. MJ stops suddenly, making him stop with her, she crosses her arms.

“I did some research, and I’m gonna be needing your blood”, she told him, he nods.

“Okay”, Kyle said. Michelle nods back and resumes walking, but faster this time. He quickly walks beside her and whispers, “You need money for it ? I-I can get some, my parents will question me, but I’ll get the money”, he purses his lips tightly.

MJ glances at him from the corner of her eyes and shakes her head, “No. Don’t worry about it, I got it. Just give me a few days until I have the money for it”, she told a bit embarrassed. Kyle sighs loudly and shakes his head too.

“ _Michelle_ , it’s like you said, you’re _not_ the only one who did this - let me help”, he said sincerely. MJ sighs and loos over him, nods her head.

“Alright. Half and half”, she told him.

Kyle smiled at her and nods his head before MJ awkwardly told him bye and fled before he could’ve responded or followed her.

**Later on at night….**

Spidey was swinging around Queens, looking for crime.

Yes, it was a weekend and it was his ‘days off’ but crime _never_ takes a break and _apparently_ your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man doesn’t either.

Peter sighs as he lands on a rooftop, after no crime decided to show up, which was a bummer - _not_ that he wants crime to happen, but he wants something to distract him from keep _thinking_ about MJ. Since their _almost_ kiss, he thought about her over and _over_ again.(more than before.)

What if they would’ve kiss ? It would’ve ruin their friendship ?

 _Jesus_ Christ.

He shakes his head and lingers for a moment in the rooftop, walks towards the edge to throw a web, when a messy brown mane catches his attention.

_MJ_

He _automatically_ smiles to himself at the sight of her walking down the street.. in the _middle of the night_.

 _Wait_ , what is _MJ_ doing outside at 11 pm ? Doesn’t she know it’s dangerous to her be outside ? _Alone_ . And even worse while _pregnant_?

He narrows his eyes on what she has in her hand and notices she’s carrying a big container of _ice cream_.

That girl and her ice cream.

Peter chuckles softly and sees her happily walking back home.

“ _Say hello to MJ for me, Peter_ ”, Karen startled him from his daydreaming. The young Avenger groans and hangs his head.

“God, Karen. You scared me”, he murmured and turns his head up, his eyes refocusing on MJ, who’s currently crossing the street. Peter rushes to stand up and throws a web to the building in front, towards Michelle.

“ _I apologize, Peter. So, you’re going to say hello ?_ ”, the A.I kept asking while he gracefully lands on the rooftop and creeps on MJ. (Okay, that sounded like he was a pervert, he wasn’t _creeping_ alright ? He’s _making sure_ she gets home safely.)

“ _No_ , Karen..”, he told his lady suit. He quietly parkours from the rooftop to the other one beside it, “.. I’m just looking out for her”, he peers from the edge of the building and sees MJ still walking contently with her container of ice cream, not aware of him _looking out_ for her.

“ _I think it’s called creeping_ ”, Karen’s response made him frown as he stops at the edge of the rooftop, since he was about to jump to the other one. He begins to argue with his A.I.

“What ? I’m not -

“You need something ?”, _MJ_ ’s voice suddenly asked. Peter’s suit eyes animatedly widen, caught in action, he jerks his head down and sees her staring at him, arms crossed while a hand holds her ice cream.

“ _Say hi for me_ ”, Karen chirps in.

 _Thank_ you, Karen. But MJ doesn’t _know_ he’s Spider-Man, remember ?

“I-i don’t. But thanks”, he lamely told Michelle, earning a frown from her. She tilts her head to the side and exhales deeply.

“I’m very observant”, she deadpans and tilts her head further back to see him better, “So I’ll ask you _again_ , do you _need_ something ? - because it’s of _creeps_ to follow someone around”, MJ had a point, but _again_ , he wasn’t creeping on her, he was -

“ _See ?_ ”, Karen kept talking.

“Damn it, Karen. _Shut_ up !”, he whispered at Karen, making the suit lady to hush.

Peter sighs and knows he can’t get away with this, so he looks down at her, clearing his throat to speak deeper, “I uh..I wasn’t _following_ you. It just happened that you and I are in the same neighborhood while I was looking for threats”, he argued, shrugging his shoulders.

Michelle snorts, “ _Sure_ ”, she sarcastically said and smirks after. Peter smirks behind his mask too, “Tell me something”, she said, making him smile and nod at her, “Do you have more than two arms ? Since you know, you’re a _spider_?”, she asked, tease evident in her voice.

He huffed a laugh and shakes his head.

“No, I don’t. Nope”, he told. MJ hums and nods her head, then raised an eyebrow.

“And how did you get your powers ?”, she asked genuinely curious. The Spider-Man clicks his tongue and points at her with his index, winks with his Spidey eyes.

“ _That_ , ma’am. I cannot tell you - it’s classified”, he smiles widely behind his mask as she _giggles_ , feeling proud how he handled the question.

“Okay”, she grins happily and then looks down at her melting ice cream, looks back up at him, “I should go. Bye, Spidey”, MJ told and starts walking away. Peter quickly follows her, skillfully walking on the edge of the building.

“Wa-wait !”, he exclaimed, feeling embarrassed right after because it came out so high-pitched. She turns around with a smirk on her face, she lifts both eyebrows at him. Peter hunches on the edge and looks down at her, “Umm, this neighborhood it’s really dangerous at night and you -

“I can take care of myself, Spider-Guy”, she interrupted, walking away again.

Parker sighs and stands up, walking, as he balances himself on the edge, he followed her, “But it won’t hurt some _extra_ caution ?”, he said and she chuckles, not stop walking, but looks up at him.

“Fine”, she smiles at him and turns her head back forward, “But you _stay_ up there, okay ?”, she said without looking at him and kept walking. The Avenger smiles to himself and nods, even she didn’t see him.

“Okay”, he murmured as they reached a corner, where MJ took a _left_ instead of going straight (where her apartment is). Peter frowns and looks at her confusingly while she crosses the street to the left. MJ looks over her shoulder and sees Spider-Man standing in the corner on top of the building.

“I’m going this way”, she jerks her head towards the street she’s going, “My friend lives over here - he invited me over”, MJ explained and keeps walking. If he needed to go, he can leave, she enjoyed his company while it lasted.

But Peter was actually panicking, because she was heading to _his_ (technically it’s May’s) place and _not_ her apartment, “A-alright”, he said and throws a web to a street lamp to swing behind her.

They walked in silence for a few streets, she was below while he was, _gymnastics_ level, walking and hopping on the edge of the buildings - when suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. He keeps walking and glances at MJ, who had her _phone_ out and looking down at it.

He pulls out his phone. Abruptly stops as he reads the text.

Michelle Jones: _hey, Peter ? Is it possible that i can stay the night over ur place ?_

 

Peter glances at MJ, who’s glued on her phone. He frowns and looks back at his phone to reply back.

 

Peter Parker: _sure_

PP: why tho ? _something happened ?_

 

He typed and send it, waiting for her to answer. He looks down at her as he resumed walking, soon she began typing.

 

MJ: _no. Just wanna hang out, be there in a few_

MJ: _ty, Pete_

 

He looks down at his phone and was confused by her text, but texted back nevertheless.

 

PP: _ur welcome ;p_

 

Peter put his phone away as he sees MJ reading his text, then locking her phone. She puts her phone into her back pocket and keeps walking, casually whistling.

_Weird_

His eyes squinted at her. He knows her too well to know something was up with her. Soon enough, they reached May’s and that’s when Peter _truly_ began to panic. He lingers on the building in front of May’s as MJ crosses the street, she turns around and looks up at him while walking backward.

“Thanks, Spider. It was nice meeting you !”, she hollers at him. Parker chuckles nervously and nods his head.

“You’re welcome, ma’am !”, he replied and salutes her with two fingers, Michelle huffs a laugh and shakes her head, turning around and enters the complex.

And as soon he saw MJ enter the building, he throws a web to the side of the building, quickly and stealthy crawls towards his window. Peter opens his window and basically _throws_ himself in, he rushes to take off his suit and mask, shoving them into the secret compartment he has in the ceiling.

The young man quickly grabs his sweatpants and favorite old blue _Midtown_ sweatshirt along with some clean boxers and a towel, rushing towards the bathroom. He glances at May on his way, she was sitting in the couch, most likely she was still awake waiting for him to come back from patrol.

“Peter, you’re _very_ late”, May scowled, even though he’s a _grown_ man and an _Avenger_ , May still scowls him. Peter keeps running to the bathroom.

“MJ’s coming !”, he yelled and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“ _Oh_ !”, May widens her eyes and quickly stands up from the couch, hearing him turning on the shower, “What should I do ?!”, May panicking too.

“Just say I’m showering ! I invited her over to stay the night too !”, he yelled and enters the shower.

“Okay !”, she yelled back as she frantically walks towards the kitchen to pretend she was washing dishes when MJ comes.

 

* * *

 

“That was _so_ weird”, MJ murmured to herself while climbing the stairs that led to May’s. Michelle stops at the apartment’s door and knocks softly.

The door opens almost immediately, May standing there, a huge smile on her face as she wipes her hands on a rag.

“Hi, May. I hope Peter told you about me coming over ?”, Michelle said timidly. May chuckles and nods.

“He did”, she opens the door wider, “Come in, honey”, she steps to the side and MJ walks in. (Her ice cream in hand _dangerously_ melting.)

“Peter, MJ’s here !”, May hollers and closes the door, locking it too.

“Okay !”, Peter yelled from the bathroom.

“He’s showering”, the older woman explained, even that MJ already guessed by the sound of running water. ( _Or_ _unless_ May has a guy over ? She’s not judging.)

Michelle nods her head, “Alright. Thanks, May”, MJ smiles at her. May grabs her arm and gently guide her towards the couch.

“Come. Sit down - you want me to put that up for you ?”, May asked as MJ sits down. May was pointing at MJ’s ice cream container.

“Oh yeah ! Thank you”, MJ chuckles and handed the container to May, who smiles brightly and grabs the container.

“So. How’s the baby ?”, aunt May asked sweetly as she walks to the fridge. Michelle turns her body sideways to look at her.

“He’s fine”, MJ smiles warmly and unconsciously rests a hand on her stomach. Her pregnancy belly still wasn’t noticeable, but it started to look bloated, ”Doctor said he was the size of a avocado”, she told. May opens her freezer while nodding her head at MJ. May puts the container inside the freezer, smiling brightly at the young woman once she closes it.

“And you ? How are you ? You told me he’s like the size of an _avocado_?”, May smiles again, walking back to MJ. Michelle nods at May.

“Yeah. And I’m fine. _So_ glad that the morning sickness is _gone_ ”, she smiles to herself, _very_ glad actually that every morning she barely just woken up and had to rush to the toilet to puke. May laughs and sits on the armrest of the couch MJ was sitting on, “ _Still_ have nausea here and there, and my boobs are sore and growing, I switch from being moody to joyful in _one_ second - but overall I’m good”, she told May with another shrug, making the older Parker tilt her head in sympathy.

“That’s good to hear, darling”, May smiles. They both smiled to each other when they hear the bathroom door swing open. Both ladies turned to see Peter standing in the doorway, tight lipped smiling at them, “There he is”, May stands up and smiles lovingly at her nephew.

Peter shyly smiles at the two and looks at MJ, who was smirking at him, “Hi, MJ”, he gives her a small cute wave.

“Hey”, MJ reply with a small wave of hers too as they stare and smile at each other. May glances at them and smiles to herself, because _apparently_ they are the only ones in this room. So she clears her throat, earning the kids’ attention.

“I’m going to sleep”, she announced and smiles at them, “Good night, guys”, May told and waves at them as she walks away.

“G’night, May”, both young ones said in unison. May shakes her head to herself, these helpless kids in _love_.

The room fell into a deep silence after May closed her door, but the silence was wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, it was _peaceful_.

Peter was looking down at his feet while MJ was staring a May’s sewing kit on the couch, neither of them saying nothing.

“Sooo…”, Peter said after a moment. Michelle looks at him and smirks.

“ _So_ ”, she chuckles and it makes Peter’s stomach flutter, he flashes her a smile.

“You wanna see a movie ? Or something ?”, he asked as he walks towards the tv.

“Sure”, said MJ and stands up, joining him while he opens a cabinet _full_ of classic and new movies.

“You pick”, Peter told, stands beside her as she looks through the cabinet.

MJ hums while running her fingers through the neatly placed movie boxes, Peter smirks as he looks at her, “How about..”, Michelle trails and grabs a movie, “..White Chicks ?”, she holds the movie and smiles at Peter, who smiles brighter.

“Okay”, he nods his head and grabs the movie from her as she goes to the couch.

They were halfway through the movie while eating ice cream as Peter was comfortably at the end of the couch and MJ legged crossed in the middle of it, both chuckling here and there throughout the movie. (Even though they had seen the movie many times.)

MJ side glances over Peter and sets her empty bowl on the coffee table and slowly scooted over him, making him turn to see her as she gently cuddles next to him, and rests her head on his shoulder. Peter tensed at the move but immediately relaxed when MJ sighed in content, he slowly smiles and boldly snakes an arm around her shoulders while his other hand was holding his own empty bowl. Michelle closes her eyes and turns her head up to look at her friend, who looks down at her too.

“Thank you, Petey - for everything”, she whispered, faces _so_ close they can smell the ice cream from each other’s breath. Parker looks into her eyes and nods, hypnotized.

“Yeah…”, he said under his breath. Michelle smiles back and rests her head back on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I came in such a rush”, she said. Peter shakes his head.

“It’s okay”, he murmured, caressing her shoulder with his thumb.

MJ sighs deeply and shakes her head, “I feel like I’m imposing all the time”, she stares at the movie while Peter frowns, shaking his own head.

“No you’re not”, he firmly told as he gently nudged her, “May _loves_ having you here..”, he gulps, “..A-and me too”, whispered the youngest Avenger. Michelle exhales loudly and abruptly changes the subject,

“I think Spider-Man is stalking me”, she made Peter widen his eyes and tense instantly with her words. He nervously chuckles and awkwardly acts,

“Wh- _what_ ? Why you saying that ?”, he asked, MJ breaks the embrace and turns her body sideways to see him properly while Peter was having a heart attack.

“He was following me for some reason”, she said and shrugs a shoulder, “He said it was just a coincidence, because he was patrolling the area”

Parker gulps and feels his body starting to sweat, “That makes sense”, he smiles tightly at her. MJ tilts her head to the side in thought.

“Yeah, but you know how observant I am and like _super_ smart ? I think he was _really_ following me - and now that I recall, I _always_ sensed someone was following me ! Was it was _him_ the whole time ?!”, she shrieked in shock while Peter was shaking his head at her statement.

“MJ”, he huffs a laugh, like if she was going nuts.

“Oh _shit_ ..”, Michelle widens her eyes and looks at him in surprise, “..Do you think he has a _crush_ on me ?”, MJ told in disbelief.

“ _What_?”, the hero frowns and sits sideways too, “I-i don’t think so, MJ. You guys don’t even know each other”, he act so well, compared to his ability to not knowing how to lie. Michelle hums and tilts her again.

“ _I_ barely know the guy, Peter. True - but it appears that he might know me a _long_ time ago if he’s stalking me”, she furrowed her brows as she analyzes.

Peter gulps nervously, since he knows MJ is the master of uncovering shit. He’s surprised she wasn’t discovered his secret at this point, “MJ, I think you’re _over_ reacting”, he shakes his head at her.

“Wait”, MJ suddenly straightens up and looks at him, “You work for Stark _and_ he’s an Avenger. Spider-Dude is too - you think you can talk with Webhead and tell him to stop stalking me ?”, she asked.

“ _MJ_ -

“ _Please_ , Peter ? It’s not like I’m creeped out about Spider-Man following me - I actually felt _strangely_ safe when he was looking out for me. But that’s not the point, I don’t need an Avenger to look after me while he can _actually_ look for someone who _really_ needs to”, Michelle looks at him with pleading eyes, how can he say _no_ to those eyes ? He looks down to his lap, considering his options here, of course he can lie about asking Spider-Man, but he also can’t stop looking out for her _while_ he’s Spider-Man.

“I think I might start liking him”, she said as she leans back to the couch.

Peter snaps his head towards her, surprised at what she said, “Y-you _like_ me ?”, he breathes out, a smile slowly creeping out while his heart starts pounding. MJ turns to see him strange and frowns, Peter instantly realizing what he blurted, so he subtly recovers, “Umm..You like _me to_ **_ask_ ** him why he’s following you ? I’ve seen him a couple times around”, he clears his throat and nervously stares at her. MJ smirks and nods her head.

“Yeah, please”, she said and turns her head back to the movie as Peter _was about_ to have a heart attack.

If he hasn’t told her about Spider-Man _before_ , because he was afraid to put her in danger, he _absolutely_ wasn’t planning on telling her now that she’s pregnant.

 

* * *

 

The credits were rolling and Peter noticed that MJ fell asleep on his side a long time ago with her head was on his shoulder. He smiles warmly at her and stares at her _natural_ beauty, Parker carefully untangles himself from her. He turns off the tv and dvd player, then he gently snakes an arm under her knees and one under her back, she stirs a bit as he walks towards his room.

Peter turns sideways as he passes the doorframe, to prevent hitting her head, and keeps walking to his bed. He reaches the bed and very delicately/slowly sets her down on the mattress. MJ mumbles in her sleep, making Peter smirk at her.

He grabs the blanket that was folded at the end of his bed and covered her with it. Peter bites his lip and watches her sleep. _Creep_.

 _No_ . He’s _just_ admiring her peaceful face.

The young hero sighs deeply and turns around to leave the room, when a gentle grip reaches his wrist, stopping him. Peter quickly turns back, seeing a sleepy MJ looking at him.

“Stay”, she murmured softly. Peter gulps and hesitates for a moment, before nodding, he’s just gonna lay down _for a bit_ until she falls asleep, _then_ he’ll go. Michelle scoots further to make room him as she lifts the blanket to let Peter lay under it. He gulps again lays next to her, stiffs when she hugs his torso and puts her head on his chest. (And he’s _pretty sure_ she hears his pounding heart.)

“Thank you again, Peter”, she whispered to the night while he closes his eyes and breathes slowly to calm his heart rate.

“Of course”, he whispered back, bringing one hand to her head. MJ sighs and shuts her eyes tightly, feeling a wave of emotions crash into her. (Damn hormones.)

 _‘I wish my baby was_ **_yours_ ** _’_ , she thought to herself while hugging him tighter, causing Peter to frown as she buries her face further into his chest. She begins crying quietly and Parker quickly looks down at her in concern and grabs her chin, lifting her face to him to look.

“Hey, it’s okay”, he smiles softly as he moves his hand to her cheek. MJ pursed her lips and slowly stops crying, “You good ?”, he asked and keep her face up. Michelle sniffs and nods her head.

“Yeah..”, she huffs and puts her head back to his chest, “..Thank you”, MJ hugs him and closes her eyes while Peter was grinning amused by her sudden mood change.

 

**The next morning…**

The young Avenger stirred by the faint knocking on his door. He groans and looks down to see MJ still sleeping soundly on his chest, he smiles to himself and hears his door quietly being opened.

“Peter ?”, May whispered as she pokes her head into the room.

“Yep”, Peter whispered back. May looks at the two young ones and smiles brightly.

“I left some breakfast for you and MJ. It’s in the fridge - I’m going to work. Bye”, she told and waves at him.

“Okay, bye. Love you”, Peter nods and waves back.

“Love you too”, May winks at him before closing his door.

Peter smirks while shaking his head, he then turns his head down and sees Michelle beginning to stir. Parker smile widens when she lays to her back and stretches, groaning softly. She slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to the side, seeing an already woken up Peter Parker.

“Hi”, he whispered, smile ever present on his lips.

“Hi”, MJ murmured before smiling too. Peter sits down as she sighs, “What time is it ?”, she asked and pulls his blanket up to her chin. He grabs his phone from the night table and sees the hour.

“Ten thirty”, he informed.

“Your bed is so comfy, Sir”, MJ mumbled, turning herself into her side. Peter chuckles and looks at her.

“Oh _yeah_ ?”, he smiled.

Michelle grins and nods, “Yeah. And I’m staying all day here”, she closes her eyes and hears Peter standing up.

“Okay”, he said while walking out the room and she reopened her eyes, “I’ll be right back”

Michelle frowns and Peter leaves the room. She later hears some cabinets closing, the fridge opening, the microwave peeping, chattering here and there, when suddenly her heart melted at the sight of him _bringing_ her breakfast in bed.

“ _Peter_ …”, she said under her breath while he walks in with a tray in his hands and smiling shyly.

“You said you didn’t want to get out of bed, so..”, he shrugged his shoulders and carefully sets the tray on the nightstand, “..I brought you breakfast to bed”, he said and stands up proudly. MJ stares at him in amusement and then looks at the tray with waffles, a banana, a cup of apple juice, and a small cup with yogurt.

“Peter, I was just joking”, she said and looks back at him. Peter chuckled and rubs the back of his head.

“I _never_ know when you’re joking or not, MJ - so might as well”, he chuckles nervously as MJ begins to tear up, causing the hero to panic, “No, no, no..”, he quickly rushes to her side while Michelle sobs quietly and tears pooling her eyes, “..Why you’re crying ? Did I did something wrong ? - I _knew_ I should’ve bought you orange juice. I’m sorry, MJ. I’ll bring you some, I’ll be back”, he rambles and begins to stand up but MJ laughs all the sudden, he frowns at her.

“ _No_ , Peter”, she sniffs and huffs a laugh, “That’s not why I’m crying”, she chuckles and composes herself.

Peter frowns even deeper, “So what’s wrong then ?”, he asked confused.

“Just..”, she looks at him and sighs, “.. _Thank you_ , Peter”, MJ smiles warmly and shakes her head as she looks down to her lap and then up at him again, “For being with me, for letting me stay here, sleep in your bed, giving me your shoulder to cry...and just being _you_ ”, she said and reaches for his hand, “Thank you”, Michelle squeezes his hand. Peter huffs and shakes his head.

“It’s really nothing, MJ”, he grins and gently nudges her arm, “But you’re welcome”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as far with Peter, she and him are SIMPLY damn idiots to make a move. Both afraid it’ll ruin their beautiful friendship, Peter thinks MJ will make up with her ‘baby daddy’ while MJ thinks she’s not worth of him.
> 
> They’re both just dancing around and fucking blind to see what’s in front of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	6. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

**4th month…**

Michelle groaned as she gives up on buttoning her pants, because she already grew on them. She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs, lifting her shirt, she poses sideways. She sees her _tiny_ baby bump showing already and it made her smile, _her baby_ wasn’t going to go through a childhood like hers. Her baby boy was going to grow up with _a loving_ parent (and maybe a father. But if not, a mother was enough.)

She glances to her clock and saw she had a few minutes left, and quickly grabs a dress. (Since _none_ of her pants fit her now.) MJ made a mental note to go shopping after school.

The curly haired got changed and headed out for school.

Hours later, during her lunch, MJ was sitting under a tree while eating peacefully her salad, checking her phone.

“MJ !”, Rita yelled from, _literally_ , across the area. Michelle groans to herself while Rita and her friend rushed towards where she was, Michelle sets her salad down and bags her phone, “So. Are you coming to the party ?!”, she asked excitedly as her friend grins brightly. Michelle sighs and shrugs, looking up at Rita.

“Maybe. I don’t know”, MJ said boringly, which cause Rita to roll her eyes.

“Come on, it’ll be fun ! - _Kyle_ is going”, the Asian girl smirks knowingly. Rita’s friend smirks too.

“Ugh..”, Michelle groans and shakes her head, “..How _many times_ I have to tell you, I’m _not_ interested in him ?”, she said, furrows her brows. Rita giggles and waves at her, dismissing.

“Well...he _certainly_ is”, she wiggles her eyebrows atMJ, who rolls her eyes annoyingly, “ _And_ by the way he has been looking at you this past couple of days _I_ don’t know if it’s because you having this _distinct_ glow on you…”, Rita tilts her head to the side.

“Shut up”, MJ told her and makes Rita and her friend laugh. Michelle takes a deep breath and screws her eyes, eventually nods. It was Friday, and recently school was stressful _af_ , she needs to relax. MJ nods her head, “Okay, _fine_! I’ll go”, Michelle agreed to go. Rita squeals while her friend smiles widely.

That evening, MJ groans deeply as she realizes, she forgot to stop by a department store and buy clothes. Her belly was growing and obviously her ‘normal’ clothes doesn’t fit her anymore, so she opted for a nice casual long sleeved olive green remy dress with a pair of black sneakers to be comfortable during the party, (And also her belly was starting to show, so a loose dress will help her hide her bloated stomach.)

She pulled on her dress and started brushing and styling her curled hair, leaving it down. She later does her makeup, applying mascara, natural lipstick color, eyeliner and a bit of blush. And as soon she was done applying her makeup, a knock was heard in her front door. MJ leaves her room and walks towards the door, opening it, she sees Peter shyly smiling at her.

“Peter !”, MJ smiles widely and opens the door to let him in. Peter chuckles and enters her apartment.

“Hi, MJ”, he greeted as Michelle closes the door and looks back at him.

“What are doing here ?”, she asked and Peter smiles while shrugging.

“You know weekends are for my good ol’ Queens”

MJ laughs and nods, “Sure”, she crosses her arms.

“Why you’re all dressed up ? You’re going somewhere ?”, Peter asked, seeing her outfit.

“Uh-huh”, MJ smiles and looks down to her dress, “A party”, she said and looks back at him. Parker nods at her.

“Oh…”, he trails off, feeling stupid for even coming. (He was planning on hanging with her, but since she already had plans, he now feels awkward.)

“You wanna tag along ? I’m not staying too much anyway”, MJ shrugs her shoulders.

Peter huffs and nods his head, “Yeah..”, he smiles softly, “..Sure”, the young man said with a smile, the one MJ replies to.

“Cool”

The two young adults drove to the party in Peter’s last model Audi car while they were chatting and laughing along the way. They also talked about the baby and how it went on MJ’s last monthly doctor appointment.

They arrived the party and saw it was on _full_ blast, Peter and MJ looked at the huge house as people went in and out. He luckily found a parking spot and professionally parked his car, showing off his skills to his friend, who **roll** her eyes and flips him off. He even added a little bit of drama to his movements, smugly smiling at her.

“Asshole”, she chuckles while Peter turns off his car, scoffs at her.

“You’re just jealous I _perfectly_ parallel parked - not like _someone_ ”, he _pointedly_ looks at her, causing MJ to frown.

“ _Hey_ ! That was _one_ time !”, she playfully smacks his shoulder. Peter laughs as she flips him again.

They eventually got out of his car and walked together to the house, but the closer he got to the house, he began to feel anxious. The loud music, the alcohol, the yelling and lights were putting his senses crazy. He takes a deep breath and glances over MJ, who’s smiling at people she knows from school, he _instantly_ feels a lot better seeing her happy.

Both young ones entered the house and looked around, checking the ‘environment’. MJ turns sideways to see Peter and opens her mouth to ask him if he wants to eat first, but Rita greets/yells at her over the loud music.

“Michelle !”, Rita smiles brightly as she rushes to MJ, who smiles back.

“Oh hey, Rita !”, she waves and Rita steps in to tightly hug the curly haired. Michelle reluctantly gives Rita the hug back while Peter was awkwardly standing beside the ladies.

“I’m glad you came !”, Rita yelled once she breaks the embrace and then looks at Peter, eyeing him up and down, she remembers him when MJ introduced them at the diner, “And with _good_ company !”, Rita smirks at Peter, who blushes brightly and adverts his eyes somewhere else.

Michelle’s smile slowly turns down (the smile was fake anyway), she stares at Rita hard as the other girl’s eyes kept looking at _her_ friend.

“ _Yeah_ !”, MJ laughed forcibly and wrapped a _territorial_ arm around Peter’s, “He came _with_ me !”, Michelle yelled because of the music, _not_ for any other reason. Rita looks at her while Peter was nervously smiling at the Asian girl, MJ smiles sweetly back at Rita, who glances at the pair’s arms.

The girl _quickly_ understood and grins mischievously up at Michelle.

“Feel free to get whatever you want ! See you two around !”, she said and leaves with a small wave towards Peter.

Michelle glares at Rita’s back as Peter was _dying_ of embarrassment.

“That was _weird_ ”, Parker chuckles, looking to his side for her answer.

But suddenly, Michelle pulls Peter with her, walking towards the kitchen. She _makes_ her way through the crowd, earning a few scowls and ‘watch it’ from the people she bumped into while he shyly (apologetically) smiles at the people.

She let go of his arm as soon they entered the kitchen and goes to the boxes of pizza she sees in the kitchen island, she opens one of them and grabs a piece, angrily biting it.

Peter was watching her, he knits his brows seeing her nose flaring.

“You’re either eating like that because you’re frustrated _or_ cause you’re pregnant - which one is it ?”, he laughs and walks towards her.

MJ snaps his head over him, “Because I’m _pregnant_ , you dumbass”, she hissed with food still in her mouth. MJ was frustrated, actually she _pissed_ , at _him_ (and Rita of course), but _mostly_ at him.

Him and his _damn_ cute face, his _puppy eyes_ , his nerdy self and his dreamy _dorky_ smile.

 _Damn you_ , Peter ‘handsome nerd’ Parker.

He grins and shakes his head in disbelief, Peter calmly reaches for a paper plate and grabs a piece of pizza for himself while MJ still munches her pizza. She looks at him and sees a faint smirk on his mouth, _immediately_ feels guilty.

Peter’s _not_ her property, and even _if_ he was, she can’t be all possessive over him. He’s not a trophy. She had _no right_ to feel like that towards him - first of all because she’s always fought for a woman to not be treated like prizes, and _secondly_ , Peter is _not_ her boyfriend.

But seeing Rita _eyeing_ him (she wasn’t even flirting), just _eyeing_ him, made her feel extremely jealous.

Okay, okay. Now hold on there, Jones.

“Let’s go dance”, Peter’s suggestion brought her back from her deep thoughts. MJ looks at him as he wipes his hands on a napkin, she looks down at his plate, seeing _six crusts_ . (How on _earth_ he ate that fast ? Was she _that_ deep in thoughts to not notice him eating all those pizzas ?)

Peter swallows his pizza down and smiles at her, MJ still letting the news of _her_ being jealous set down.

“So ?”, Parker lifts his eyebrows in question. Michelle internally shakes her head, shaking away her thoughts. She smiles.

“Alright”, MJ said and drops her pizza, grabbing his hand as she walks them towards the loud music. She guided him, snaking through the jumping and dancing crowd of young adults. She stops where it wasn’t too crowded and let go of his hand, turning around to see him. Peter smirks and dorky starts moving his shoulders with the rhythm of the electro house music, MJ laughs at him and starts dancing _normally_ . They danced another two songs as they laughed and jokes around, like they _were_ the only ones dancing. A mix of lifting and happy songs came up and they smile brightly at each other, making more funny moves while the music was still loudly played.

Soon the song ended and they decided to stick around for a _last_ song, (since they were starting to sweat) when suddenly, a _slow_ song started playing, the pair froze and stared at each other, Peter gulping loudly as MJ purses her lips.

Other couples started gathering up and dancing, while they stood awkwardly there.

 _‘Come on, Pete. You had fought_ **_many_ ** _supervillains - but yet you can’t dance a slow song with MJ’_ , Peter told himself while he looks at her, and MJ was shyly looking at the couples already dancing.

He takes a deep breath and builds the courage to clear his throat and smile shyly at her, earning her attention. He steps forward and offers his hand as a silent invitation. MJ looks down at his outstretched hand, then looks back at him, her mouth slowly spreads into a smile, making Peter feel his stomach flutter. But MJ, instead of grabbing his hand, she lifts her arms to wrap them around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Peter’s eyes widened as MJ rests her head on his right shoulder while she starts swaying with the music. His hands shake, setting his said hands on her hips, tension radiating from him.

“Relax, Peter”, MJ whispered softly, her head not moving from its place, feeling him so tense.

He chuckles nervously, changing his hands from her hips to wrap them around her waist, smiling to himself once he feels _a small bump_ between them.

“Ate too much, Jones ?”, Peter joked, referring to her baby bump, smiling brighter when she hits his back with her fist.

“Fuck you, Parker”, she spat back, making him to throw his head back in laughter. MJ smirks and shakes her head.

He slowly stops laughing and sighs, decided to _enjoy_ the feeling of her in his arms. He leans his head to hers, _loving_ the smell of her hair filling his senses instead of the cheap alcohol.

Both of them peacefully dancing, and even closed their eyes. Until they were startled by clapping and cheers, Peter and MJ stepped back from each other and _realized_ the song was already finished and the dj put another song. They both looked at each other and blushed _hard_ , MJ shyly looks at her shoes while Peter rubs the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

“You’re hungry ?”, Peter asked her while they walked away from the dancing area, she nods.

“Yeah”

They got into the kitchen and awkwardly getting some plates and fixing themselves their food, standing next to each other. Peter glances at her and sighs deeply, seeing she was tensed and biting her lip while grabbing her food. He gulps his nerves down and takes a deep breath, nodding to himself. This was his chance to tell her how he feels, actually how he _has the_ feeling for the past years.

“Hey, MJ ?..”, Peter starts, she turns sideways to see him. He sets his plate down and smiles nervously, “..I-i was meaning to tell you -

“I _thought_ you told me you weren’t coming ?”

They both turned their heads to the voice, seeing _Kyle_ standing under the doorway with a beer on his hand and a confused expression on his face.

Michelle tensed _even_ more and pursues her lips tightly. Kyle frowns.

 _‘So this is the guy’_ , Peter told himself while Kyle walks towards them.

“I invited you to come with me and you said you weren’t feeling well”, Kyle said confused, making MJ to internally wince.

“I’m sorry, Kyle..”, MJ sighs and shakes her head, “..I _wasn’t_ feeling well earlier today when you asked me, but then I felt good...I guess”, she _lamely_ made up the lie.

Peter tightly closes his lips as he sees the scene awkwardly, he feels small compared to _her baby daddy_ . ( _Possible_ baby daddy.)

He sadly sets his gaze down to his feet, hearing _them_ interact.

“It’s okay”, Kyle smiles softly and furrowed his eyebrows, walking closer to MJ, “You said weren’t feeling well - everything good with the baby ?”, he genuinely asked.

Peter returns his gaze at them.

Michelle exhales and nods, “Yeah..”, she breathes out, suddenly feeling trapped, “..I feel okay now”, she told reassuringly with a convincing smile. Kyle stops _right_ in front of her, he breathes out in relief and grins charmingly at her, making Peter wanna puke.

MJ gulps and glances over Peter, opens her mouth to introduce him to Kyle.

“This is my friend -

“I’m already planning on how to tell my parents..”, the tall guy interrupted as he smiles nonchalantly. MJ and Peter looked at him, MJ in annoyance and Peter in offense, “..Obviously they’ll freak out at first, but I think they’ll be happy once the news sink on them”, he finished with a huge _proud_ smile.

And _that_ smile, Peter couldn’t resist seeing. It’s a smile he _will_ always envy, a smile that he’ll _never_ do since the love of his life _isn’t_ pregnant with _his son_ . MJ was pregnant _with_ him. How could he _even_ think about having a _remote_ possibility of being with MJ ? He was just standing there like an idiot while they were talking about _their kid_.

Peter felt his heart clench at the thought, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me”, Peter mumbled as he passes behind Kyle and walks away, going outside. MJ and Kyle’s turn to see him walk away, MJ’s eyes follow her friend while Kyle turns back to see her. Michelle looks towards the doorway that leads outside, where Peter walked. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Michelle ?”, Kyle crosses his arms. She looks back at him and sighs deeply.

“Kyle, we’re still not sure if it’s _your_ baby - not until we make that _test_ ”, she told, not feeling hungry all the sudden. Kyle nods and looks to the doorway, then looks back at MJ, pointing behind him.

“Who was _that_ guy ?”, he asked with a frown and with _a bit_ of possessiveness in his voice.

And MJ didn’t like that tone _at all_ , so she balls her hands into fists and glares at him, “None of your _Goddamn_ business - and you know what ?”, she hissed, making Kyle widen his eyes in surprise, “We’re taking that paternity blood test _this week_ \- I got all the money, so don't worry about your half”

Michelle sets her plate down roughly, not really care if she dropped food on the counter or not, she glares at him and fumed her way out of the kitchen, leaving Kyle standing dumbfounded there. She strides her way outside and looks around for Peter, but doesn’t see him, so she walks towards his car and spots him leaning on the trunk of his car.

He was fiddling with his fingers while his head was hung low, she instantly felt her heart break at the sight of him like that. MJ didn’t know why he was sad though, so she sighs deeply and walks towards him, thankful that they parked a bit far from the party, so the loud music was not as loud here.

“Peter ?”, she called. Peter snaps his head up and he’s _genuinely_ surprised she’s here.

“Hey”, he said, smilies a bit.

MJ tilts her head to the side as she walks closer, “You okay ?”, she asked concerned. Peter huffs a chuckle, nodding his head, he stands straight.

“Y-yeah..”, he shrugs and puts his hands inside his pockets, “..Just needed some air ?”, he sheepishly looks at her while MJ leans on his car just like him, standing next to him, she sighs deeply.

“Well, you kinda left suddenly... _sooo_ ”, she said and crosses her arms around her chest.

The hero shakes his head and looks at her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to”, he told with an apologetic look. MJ rolls her eyes, smiling.

“Peter, _don’t_ be”, she said and then nudged his side with her elbow, “ _I’m_ sorry for making you uncomfortable back in the kitchen”, Michelle offered, making him shake his head.

“You didn’t - I told you, I _just_ needed some air”, he assured her. MJ, even though she doesn’t believe him, smiles warmly at him and nods. She turns her gaze towards the loud house, sighs, and shakes her head.

“Where did I end up in ?”, she murmured, thinking about Kyle and their conversation in the kitchen. Peter, seeing she was looking at the house, knows what she was talking about.

“Don’t do that to yourself, MJ - everyone makes mistakes..”, Peter argued and narrows his brows, looks at her with a slow forming smile, “..Let’s just say it’s... _the_ _best mistake you’ll never regret_ ”, he said, shrugging a shoulder.

Peter then smiled lovingly at her as Michelle stares at his eyes, smiling too with his choice of words. He was getting good with them.

“Nice ride, dude !”, a guy yelled all the sudden, making them turn towards the guy walking down the sidewalk. Peter smiles at him and nods his head.

“Thanks”

“What’s the engine of _this_ bad boy ?!”, the guy stood at the side Peter’s car and smiles brightly, like a kid in a candy store. Parker straightens himself and turns around to tell the guy,

“It has a 5.2-liter V-10. 540 horsepower”

The guy gasps and widens his eyes comically, “That’s fucking _awesome_ !”, he squeals happily while MJ was rolling her eyes. Peter chuckles and walks towards the guy, touches MJ’s arm to let her know he’ll be back _and_ stay there. (Just in case, you never know.)

“It can hit 62 mph in 3.5 seconds”, Peter smiled smugly as he stands besides the guy and crosses his arms, both men looking at the, daytona gray colored, car.  

MJ turns sideways and sees the guys started talking about Peter’s cars and other models, having _no_ idea they were talking about while she listened to the _nerds_ talk in their own language.

The guys _eventually_ stopped talking about cars, and Peter told the guy he had to go, the guy quickly thanked him and left.

Peter sighs and looks to see MJ, who had an eyebrow lifted at him with an amused smile. He shyly smiles at her and blushes.

They decided to go home after that.

 

* * *

 

Days later, Michelle was frantically putting her shoes on, and as soon she put them on, she quickly grabbed her keys and purse, rushing out her apartment. She and Peter were supposed to meet up at their favorite diner, nervous and excited to tell Peter, that she and Kyle already made the DNA test. Now they had to wait for a few weeks to get the results. (She had a _good_ feeling.)

She walked towards the diner, that conveniently was close to her apartment, and happily smiles to herself.

MJ enters the diner and directly walks towards the _always_ empty booth at the far back of the establishment. The booth already assigned for them when they come to eat. She sighs deeply as she slumped on the bench and waits for Peter, the waitress smiles at her,m and doesn’t even bother on taking her order since she already knows MJ’s regular.

Number 2, well done, with mashed potatoes and orange juice.

“MJ !”, a female voice called her.

She looks up and sees Rita walking towards her, “ _Ugh_ ”, Michelle groans under her breath before smiling sweetly, “Hey, Rita !”, she greeted and Rita smiles wider, standing in front of MJ’s table.

“How’s it going, girl ?”, Rita asked with a huge smile while MJ looks up at her.

“Good. A little bit tired, but good”, she responded. Rita hums and smirks devilishly.

“Oh yeah ? It isn’t because of hottie nerd ?”, Rita teases as she gently pushes back MJ by her shoulder. Michelle narrows her brows at that, and _not_ because of the push. Rita giggles, “I thought you and Kyle had something going on, since I’ve seen you two _very_ close recently - _and_ secretive”, she kept teasing, wiggles her eyebrows.

MJ didn’t pay attention to what Rita said about Kyle, she frowns and stares at Rita, “ _Hottie nerd_ ?”, MJ asked in disbelief on how she just refer at _Peter_. Rita giggles again and nods her head.

“Yeah, the guy you took to the party the other day”, the Asian girl smiles at Michelle, who had a hard face. MJ shakes her head at her.

“Don’t call him like that”, MJ _warned_ her. Rita laughs, claps happily.

“Oh ! I like it when you get _jealous_!”, Rita squeals and Michelle rolls her eyes.

“ _Pfft_ ! I’m not jealous, Rita”, she told the girl. Rita snorts and lifts an eyebrow at the curly haired, who grabs the menu card to look through it. (Michelle was just distracting herself with something else before she _punches_ Rita for teasing and touching her - _and_ calling Peter a _hottie_.)

“Sure, sure..”, Rita rolls her eyes playfully and then looks down to MJ, smiling at her while Michelle looks at the menu. But then, Rita notices a _small bump_ sticking out from MJ’s shirt. Rita frowns and tilts her head to the side, slowly, her eyes widened and silently gasped at the brunette, realizing something. MJ frowns again and looks up at Rita and her shocked face,  “You’re _pregnant_?”, Rita breathes out, horror written on her face. Michelle widens her eyes too and gulps, remaining silent at Rita’s accusations, which it pretty much gave Rita the answer.

“Hey, MJ”

 _Perfect_ timing, Paker.

Michelle and Rita turn to see him walking towards them with a shy smile. Michelle glances at Rita nervously, then she looks at him, “ _Peter_ ”, MJ tightly smiles back.

Rita knits her brows at him while he sits down in front of MJ.

Peter chuckled nervously and waves at Rita, who’s still staring at him hard, “Hi”, he gave the Asian girl a small smile. Rita completely ignores him and turns her head back to MJ.

“Is it Kyle’s or _his_ ?”, Rita blurted out, making Peter and MJ to tense instantly. Michelle was speechless as she _still_ remained tense, staring at her classmate. Peter glances between the two girls, when Rita suddenly turns around, saying, “I need to go”, leaving the diner without any other word.

Michelle closes her eyes and groans lowly, Peter confusingly looking at his friend.

“ _Fuck_ ”, MJ mumbled as she covers her face with her hands, resting her elbows on the table.

“What happened ?”, Peter asked worryingly. Michelle whines and shakes her head, face still covered with her hands.

“Now the _whole_ NYU will know I'm pregnant _and_ think I’m a slut - just what I wanted”, she sarcastically told him, she was having _another_ headache.

Peter sighs, looks up to search for the waitress, he waves at her, gesturing her to cancel MJ’s order. The waitress nods in understanding.

Peter looks back at MJ and stands up, grabbing her hand, “Come on”, Peter said while pulling her up. MJ whines again but stands up.

“What ?”, she grumbles, her mood turned sour. Parker walks out of the diner, with MJ in tow, he smiles over his shoulder.

“To May’s”, he said and turns his head forward, leaving a stunned MJ looking at the soft curls from the back of his head. She bites her lip, knowing that Peter was taking her to May’s _just_ to make her feel better….

They walked towards the Parker’s residence in peaceful silence, hands never breaking away.

Peter opens the apartment’s door and yells, “I’m home, May !”, he smiles and tugs MJ into the household. She rolls her eyes at him playfully, letting go of his hand.

“Well hello there !”, May squeals as she sees the young woman, “Look who decides to visit us !”, May leaves the kitchen and walks towards MJ with her arms wide open. Michelle chuckles and walks into May’s arms, Peter smiling lovingly at the two _most_ important women in his life. May and Michelle hug.

“Hi, May. I’m sorry I haven’t come recently, it’s cause I’ve been busy with school and -

“It’s okay, sweetie”, May steps back to look at her belly, “How’s the little bean ?”, she smiles brightly and rubbing MJ’s baby bump.

Michelle looks down and then back to May, smiling and shrugs, “He’s fine - I have a check up in two days. You can come if you want ?”, she asked, making May gasp.

“I sure will !”, the older woman hugs her again. Michelle laughs and hugs her back. Peter smiles dreamily and walks towards the kitchen.

“Hey, MJ..”, he calls as he walks backward, seeing MJ and May broke the hug to see him, “..I heard you haven’t had my _famously_ and delicious pasta in a while ?”, he smirks smugly at his friend, who narrows her eyes at him.

“I have not, Parker. So you better be working on it now”, she smirks back, making May laugh. Peter chuckles and turns around to keep walking to the cabinet.

“Yes, ma’am”, Peter smiled to himself as he opens the cabinet door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. I know NOTHING about cars lol. I just googled :P
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	7. I knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get good in this chapter, fellas :)

**5th month...**

MJ and Peter laughed as they walked into her apartment complex. Since Peter, MJ, and Ned planned on spending their Sunday morning watching movies at her place.

“Wait. Let me get my mail.” she told him and goes to her mailbox, opening it with her keys, she grabs the papers.

They smile at each other and start walking again, MJ looks down to her mail and look at them through. She sees coupons, a bill, and a white envelope from a clinic. This last one, it made her stop walking.

 _And_ made her _heart_ stop quite beating too.

Peter starts climbing the stairs and notices MJ not walking beside him anymore, so he turns around, seeing her staring at the mail in her hands. He was about to question her, but she suddenly drops the rest of her mail, except for an envelope, she frantically starts opens it. He frowns and wordlessly drops down to help her pick up her mail, but apparently, Michelle was so busy opening that envelope to not care about the rest.

“MJ..” Peter, frowning harder, gathers her mail, “..What the hell?” he looks up at her and notices her eyes wildly looking and reading through the paper. He gets her mail together and stands up, knits his brows in confusion.

Michelle was reading the last paragraph of the _DNA_ test results as a slow smile forms her mouth.

She _knew it_.

Kyle _isn’t_ the father.

Tears start pooling her eyes and looks at Peter, who’s still staring at her in confusion. MJ, suddenly, begins laughing hysterically, creeping _a bit_ her friend in front of her.

“ _YES_ ” MJ yelled in _complete_ happiness. She _still_ doesn’t know who’s the father of her kid, but it doesn’t matter anymore, Kyle wasn’t.

“What?” he smiles at her contagious laugh. MJ squeals and throws herself at him, hugging him tightly.

“Peter” she squeals again, stepping back with a huge smile, excitedly jumping and looking cute with her baby bump in Peter’s eyes. The hero, still not having a clue what caused her happiness, began laughing too. (He guessed she was happy because she got a good grade in a class, won the lottery or something.)

“ _What_ , MJ?” he chuckles and smiles widely. Michelle bites her lip, smile spreading wider.

“Kyle is _not_ my baby daddy!” she yelled again and never had smiled so big in her life that her cheeks hurt.

Peter stops smiling and looked at her seriously, but immediately he slowly smiles dreamily at her, “ _Thank_ God…” He breathes out in relief. MJ tilts her head, not hearing what he said, she kept smiling.

“Huh?”

He smirks and shakes his head. “Nothing…” he looks at her adoringly as MJ sighs.

“I mean, I feel bad for him in a way, he was _kinda_ excited to be the father - but I _knew_ it.” Michelle smiles brighter and Peter frowns at that.

“Why? How’d you know?”

MJ grins and leans closer, “Don’t tell nobody..” Peter nods his head as she whispers, “..But the _only_ thing I remember about the _possible_ father of my kid, it’s a -

“Hi, guys!” _Ned_ greeted as MJ and Peter look at their friend walking towards them, waving his hand excitedly at them too. MJ smiles while Peter looks at him in disbelief, “Guess who has a date for the next weekend!?” their friend smiles happily and stands in front of them.

Ned _really_ had bad timing. MJ smiles, even more than she was before.

“Oh _really_?” she lifts an eyebrow at him, teasingly. “Who is the lucky girl, Leeds?”

Michelle wraps an arm around Ned’s shoulders, both started climbing the stairs as Ned begin telling them all the details. Peter sighs and turns around to follow his friends.

 

* * *

 

 _Peter pants heavily as the_ **_girl_ ** _on top of him rolled her hips, making him groan lowly. He watches her bite her lip erotically as she keeps bouncing up and down, lost in lust, he_ **_swears_ ** _this is heaven._

_“Turn over.” He commanded her, causing her walls to tighten around his length. Both moaned at the feeling._

_“_ ** _God_** _,_ _I love that voice.” She purred and climbs down from him to position herself in all fours, giving Peter an_ ** _amazing_** _view of her ass. It was his turn to bite his own lip and moan at the beautiful sight._

 _He eagerly positioned himself behind her, grabs her hips and not so gently, he enters her. She moaned loudly as she throws her head back. Peter growled lowly, feeling blissful, and already_ **_addictive_ ** _at her tight warmth. He gasps when she moves her hips forward and then back to meet his again._

 _“_ **_F-fuck_ ** _.” He closes his eyes tightly, eyebrows furrowed almost like he’s in pain, he groans. “Wa-wait. Don’t move.” He told her, firmly stopping her sexy af movements. This position was_ **_way too_ ** _much. Way too_ **_simulation_ ** _._

_She looks over her shoulder and smirks seductively at him, knowing that if she moves again, this would end sooner than they wanted. Peter takes a deep breath and slowly starts thrusting into her, making her hum and returning her face forward. She sighs and drops her head low while Peter kept with the slow pace._

_He opens his eyes and smirks when his eyes traveled down to her lower back, seeing the_ **_tattoo_ ** _she just put on hours ago, just above her_ **_amazing_ ** _ass. Peter secretly considered himself an ass-man - he_ **_definitely_ ** _was a sucker for good asses, and_ **_this one_ ** _, in front of his eyes, is the_ **_best_ ** _, fullest, and roundest ass he was_ **_ever_ ** _seen._

 

 _The tattoo said ‘_ **_Parker_ ** _’._

 

 _And it made him swell in pride, knowing_ ** _he_** **_owned her_** _now, in both soul and body. And the dimples on her back weren’t helping either, the tattoo was between them, and_ ** _God_** _, that was the sexiest and_ ** _hottest_** _thing he has seen by far._

 _He grabs her hip with one hand as the other one runs through the black - red, still fresh - ink. He looks at her_ **_curly messy hair_ ** _and grins while keeping with the sexy slow pace._

 _“You know you’re_ **_mine_ ** _, right,_ **_MJ_ ** _?” He pants, thrusting harder into her._

 _“Yes, Peter..”_ **_Michelle_ ** _whines at his voice and nods her repeatedly. “..I’m_ **_yours_ ** _.” She looks over her shoulder again and locks gaze with Peter, both pairs of eyes were hungrily and full of lust. “_ **_All_ ** _yours.” MJ whispered…._

 

Peter gasped loudly and shot himself straight up. Sitting on the couch, he was panting and sweating like a pig.

There’s _no_ _way_ it was MJ who he had sex that night, she was not even in the same hotel he was with _this_ _girl_. Because, for some whatever reason, he’s _never_ able to see beyond the girl’s waist in the dream, her chest and face were a blur. _Except_ from her waist down, where she had the tattoo and those long legs wrapped around his waist. Those legs that looked a lot like Mich -

He looks around confusingly, sighing in relief when he sees the familiarity of May’s apartment. He looks behind him, seeing May in the kitchen, but since she heard him waking up abruptly, she walked over him.

“Peter.” May called him. He follows her with his eyes as she sits beside him on the couch.

“Yeah.” Peter nods his head, sweat dripping off his forehead down to his temples. May frowns at him sweating, so she reaches to wipe his sweat.

“You okay, sweetie?” She asked worriedly and pats his cheeks and forehead, looking if he was running a fever or something. He nods again and smiles gently.

“Yeah..” he breathes out and chuckles nervously, “..Just got a really, messed up dream.” He told his aunt, who clicks her tongue and smirks, putting her hands on her lap.

“About _that_ girl again?” May teased her nephew.

Peter rolls his eyes as he groans, “Why did I ever tell you?” He whined, reminding he told his weird dream about the girl to his aunt. (They still don’t know if it’s a dream or if it did happen. Either way, he was _pretty_ embarrassed when he told May about it, literally, he wanted to die.)

“Because I’m your aunt, young man.” May said with a smug smile, then reaches to pat his shoulder, “I’m just _thankful you used_ _protection_ \- dream or not” She sighs in relief and stands up to resume whatever she was doing in the kitchen. Peter takes a deep breath and nods to himself.

“Yeah.” He mumbled and lays back to the couch, “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Friday in the afternoon, Michelle was exiting her apartment to head over the small library, the one Peter introduce and took her months ago, to return some books she borrowed two days ago.

Smiling to herself, she recalled yesterday morning when she went with May to her monthly doctor’s appointment, thankfully _everything_ was doing good with her baby boy. The doctor told her, her baby was the size of a banana and she hit the halfway mark in her pregnancy. And also, she gained around like 10 pounds. (She _honestly_ wanted to cry, since she was getting bigger. And the doctor didn’t help at all when he said, expect to gain _another_ pound or so _each week_ from now on.)

 

_Great_

 

Anyway, her nights were getting difficult, since she was having leg cramps and had to sleep sideways now, she was hot and sweaty in the middle of the night. Doctor told her, it was common for pregnant women to feel a little warmer than usual thanks to shifts in the metabolism, hormones, and _weight_.

 

_Fucking great_

 

Even getting out of bed was harder than ever! She had to roll over onto her side so she’s facing the edge her bed. _Then_ dangle her legs over the side and use her _arms_ to push herself into a _damn_ sitting position, _and then_ plant her _swollen ass_ feet squarely on the floor, _then_ stand the fuck up. If this was when she’s 20 weeks, she _can’t_ imagine when she’ll get bigger.

 

_Damn fucking great_

 

Anyhow, she really enjoyed her pregnancy so far, and let’s not talk about the first time her baby _kicked_ . (It wasn’t _actually_ a real kick, but doctor said it was an _attempt_ to.) MJ cried in emotion as she felt a faint flutter in her stomach. And no, she wasn’t thinking about Peter this time.

She called Peter first, then Ned, and lastly, she called May (both women cried excitedly by the way.) MJ had to assured them she was fine, because they were scared and worried when they answered and heard her crying, she told them the exciting news.

Michelle climbed her way down the stairs and saw Kyle climbing up, heading to _her_ apartment? She stops abruptly and frowns at him being here, as Kyle, hearing steps, he turned up to see Michelle. He sheepishly smiles up at her from the bottom of the stairwell while Michelle was silently waiting for him to speak. They’ve talked weeks ago, about him not being the father, and ended up in good terms. Not that they were a couple or anything, she just felt bad for making him think he was going to a father and suddenly take that away from him. So that’s why they decided to remain friends.

“Hi, MJ.” Kyle kept smiling at her. Michelle sighs and smiles nevertheless.

“ _Kyle_. What are you doing here?” She asked curiously as she shifts the books to her other arm. Kyle shrugs his shoulders while his shy smile turned into a sad one. He shakes his head and stares to her feet, not wanting to make eye contact.

“My parents are getting divorced.” Kyle blurted, eyes still glued on her sneakers.

MJ’s smile drops, she looks at him in sympathy, tilting her head and sighs, “I’m sorry, Kyle.” She said and steps further down the stairs, “I truly am.” Michelle stops two steps far from him. Kyle takes a deep breath and shakes his head, finally looking up at her.

“It’s okay.” He smiled warmly and then his eyes traveled to her belly, smiling to himself, “You know who he is?” Kyle looks back at her, smirking.

He abruptly changed the subject, clearly not wanting talk about that yet, so MJ respects that.

She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“No. And I know you’re thinking I’m a slut -

“No I don’t.” He cuts her off. Michelle lifts an eyebrow at him pointedly, he rolls his eyes as he huffs a laugh, “I _don’t_ , MJ.” Kyle smiles.

“ _Still_ , I’m stupid for getting myself pregnant from someone I cannot remember.”

Kyle hums and crosses his arms, “Not a single thing?”

“He had a tattoo on his chest.” She offered. Kyle hums again and nods his head.

“What did it say?” He asked.

“ _MJ_ ” she smiles smugly as Kyle started laughing out loud.

“Wow..” he shook his head in disbelief, “..He got himself a regrettable tattoo about a stranger”

“I know.” MJ chuckles and then jokes, “Thankfully I _didn’t_ get one.” They laughed together as MJ’s _lower back_ tattoo starts tingling.

Their laugh died and they both fell into a comfortable silence, MJ sighs and looks down to the books, she looks back at Kyle.

“Wanna accompany me?” She asked friendly. Kyle stares at her for a bit, eyes thanking her for not leaving him alone while his parents were getting into a nasty divorce and were yelling at each other all the time.

He smiles brightly and steps aside, extending an arm towards the exit, “Lead the way, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

Peter arrived at the Avengers Facility after a long week of work (mission in Siberia.)

He lazily walked to his room and took a refreshing hot shower, looking forward to his weekend in Queens and ‘relax’ with his aunt and friends. ( _Especially_ with MJ. Let her feed him up with her appointment with the doctor.)

He stepped out of the shower and quickly got changed, he grabbed extra clothes, _and_ his Spidey Suit, packed them into a duffel bag. He walked out of his room as his phone buzzed in his pocket, he kept walking and took his phone out, groaning loudly when he saw Tony requested him in his lab. Don’t get him wrong, he _still_ geeks out with Tony, but he was excited to go and normally the billionaire wants to tinker with his Spider-Man Suit, causing him to delay. Anyway, the young Avenger sighs and turns himself around the corner of the hallway to head towards the lab, putting his phone back into his pocket, he sees Steve walking down the hallway with a folder on his hand.

“Hey, Cap.” Peter greeted happily as the Captain smiles back at the youngest of them.

“Oh hey, buddy.” Steve greeted back. They kept walking, stopping in front of each other, “How was the mission?” the blond man asked.

“Tired. But it went smoothly.” Peter replied with a smile, Steve smiles too and nods his head. The young man then asks, “Mr Stark called me over for something - do you know for what?” Parker furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I’ve got no idea. Sorry, kid.” Steve told with a shake of his head.

“Rogers?” A sultry voice called the Captain, who looks over Peter, as Spidey turns around to see Natasha at the end of the hallway with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

Steve sighs and looks back at Peter,  “I’ll see you around, pal?” The Soldier said as he pats Peter’s shoulder.

“Sure.” Peter smiles at him, watching the leader of the Avengers walk towards the former Russian Spy, “Hi, Ms Natasha!” Peter greets with a small wave, knowing well she _hates_ when they call her formally or respectful names. Steve chuckles while he kept walking towards her, she narrows her eyes at the young one.

“I told you to _only_ call me _Natasha_!” She yelled from the end of the hallway as Peter grins and quickly turns around to head back to the lab, hearing Steve’s teasing when he reached the woman.

Peter entered the lab and immediately was greeted.

“Oh hey, kid.” Tony Stark, without looking away from his work, threw him a peace sign. Peter sighs deeply and sets his duffel bag on the entrance and walks towards him.

“You needed to see me?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.” Stark sets his screwdriver down and turns to see the kid, “I wanted to adjust something on your suit while it’s on you - so take off your clothes.” He told as he turns around to continue his tinkering. Peter sighs, nodding, he walks over his duffel bag and opens his bag to get his suit.

Peter takes his shirt and jeans off and leaves his clothes on the floor, leaving his boxers on. He grabs his suit and begins putting his legs on it, he then brings the rest of the suit up to his chest to insert his arms as he turns around, walking towards Tony.

“What the _fuck_!?” The older man shrieked in horror as he widened his eyes, seeing _Peter’s_ _tattoo_ on the chest. The younger man frowns at him at his sudden yell and follows Tony’s gaze. Peter looks down to his chest.

Tony was staring at his _MJ tattoo_.

“ _Shit_..” Peter murmured under his breath and quickly puts his suit all the way, not caring to adjust it, leaving it loose. He walks faster and looks at Tony in panic, “..Please don’t tell aunt May!” The youngest Avenger voice raised an octave.

“When did you get that?” Tony points at Peter’s chest.

Peter sighs and shrugs, “About _5 months ago?_ I don’t remember.” He blushes and shyly looks away from his mentor, whose eyebrows shot up and huffs in disbelief.

“What do you mean, you _don’t_ remember?” Stark then furrowed his brows. Peter chuckles nervously and looks down to his feet, reaching to scratch the back of his head.

“I _might’ve_ been drunk?” The young one mumbled timidly but enough for Tony to hear.

“Jesus _Christ_..” Ironman breathes out and pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, “..I think I’m going to have a stroke.” He dramatically said and Peter immediately steps to his side, guilty to cause his mentor feel like he failed mentoring him. (Peter was a grown ass man, but Tony still looked out for Peter.)

“No, no, no!” Parker smiles, knowing he was joking, “I’m _so_ sorry, Mr Stark. It just happened and I’m _so_ stupid -

“Wait wait wait..” Tony interrupted as he waves a hand at Peter, who shuts up and goes to sit on a stool in front of Tony, “..You got yourself tattooed _MJ_ ’s initials?” Stark’s mouth slowly spread into a _teasing_ smile.

Parker widens his eyes and shakes his head, “ _What_ ?!” His voice squeals and frowns at the older man, who crossed his arms and smirked, “N-no..It’s b-because of..of _Mich_ ...” Peter quickly thinks for a lie, because he _knows_ if he tells Tony Stark the truth, the billionaire _and_ the rest of the Avengers will tease him to his last day. So he _lamely_ blurts one out, “ _Michael Jackson_.” The young hero gulps and nervously smiled.

Tony throws his head back in laughter, “Ha! Good one, bud.” He shakes his head, “So, tell me why you decided to have her initials?” Stark asked, _clearly_ not buying Peter’s lame lie. Peter sighs in defeat and rolls his eyes.

“Well, first off..” Peter starts, “..I was drunk.” He told with a pointed look.

Tony nods, “Does _she_ knows?” He lifts an eyebrow at him.

“ _No_ ” Peter firmly said, “And she’ll _never_ know. Once I can afford a laser removal, I’m gonna take it off.” He vaguely waved his hand at his chest.

“Alright.” Tony turns around to resume his tinkering, but sporting a devilish smirk his mouth. Peter closes his eyes and _senses_ his mentor wasn’t taking this seriously, he normally (alongside with the rest of the team) _love_ to tease him about MJ. But hopefully they won’t about this.

“Alright.” Peter repeated after Tony, standing up to help him.

 

* * *

 

May and Peter were cooking dinner, since MJ and Ned were coming by for dinner. Both Parkers were talking about his recent mission and May’s work, when the young man, with his enchanted hearing, heard MJ and _a male voice_ (definitely not Ned’s) giggling softly outside the apartment door. He abruptly stops stirring the sauce on the hot pan, attentively listening outside, bringing May’s attention.

“What?” May asked, but Peter didn't reply. Instead, he left the wooden spoon on the counter and _strode_ towards the door. May frowns and quickly turns off the stove, seeing her nephew swinging the front door wide open.

He sees MJ and _Kyle_ right outside, smiling and looking at each other, both of them startled when Peter suddenly opened the door.

“Peter” Michelle gasped his name, lifting her hand up to put it on her heart, since it was beating fast. She didn’t think Peter would’ve open the door on them all the sudden.

Now, here’s what happened, Kyle and MJ got close recently the past weeks because he was passing through a hard time, with his parents divorcing and all that. Not that she has _experience_ with parents, but at least Kyle was good company. It was good to have someone to talk at school and spend lunch with, it was heartwarming, it reminded her when she used to sit alone in high school before Peter and Ned.

Anyway, Kyle was dropping her notes she let him borrow (they shared a class) as she was heading to May’s. He offered her a ride, and since she’s a lazy ass, she accepted. Which brings them here, _awkwardly_ standing under Peter’s glare.

“ _Hi_ , MJ.” Spidey said flatly as he stares at her, making her feel _strangely_ uncomfortable under his hard stare. Michelle clears her throat and looks at Kyle, who’s biting his lip.

“Umm, I’ll see you at school?” Michelle smiled tight-lipped at her classmate.

“Sure..” Kyle nods and glances at Peter, “..Bye, MJ.” He smiled and leans down to kiss her cheek, MJ tenses instantly and stands like a statue while he quickly presses his lips against her cheek, and leaves.

Peter, well, felt a pang of jealousy in his chest seeing _Kyle_ kiss MJ (even though it was in the cheek.) He kept staring at her as she _refused_ to look at him, she was looking at the stairwell where Kyle went.

“I thought you said he _wasn’t_ the father - and why he calls you _MJ?_ I _also_ thought _only_ your friends could call you like that.” Peter steps aside and MJ took the opportunity to walk into the apartment.

Why does she feel like explaining herself to him? They aren’t a couple, she can do and talk with whoever she wants. MJ sets her bag on the table in the middle of the living room and turns around to see Peter closing the door _a bit_ too loud.

“He _isn’t_ the father, Parker.” Michelle snaps at him, Peter looks at her and knits his eyebrows at her, “And _that_ doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, you dork.” She stares at him and sets her hands on her hips, _ready_ to argue with this nerd.

He looks at her for a moment, _more_ than ready to argue too, but suddenly, his face softens to whatever he saw in her eyes. Peter sighs and shakes his head, “Dinner’s almost ready - Ned should be here in any minute too. I’ll be back.” He said and turns around to grab his jacket from the rack, opening the door and leaving from the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Michelle’s face falls and stands there dumbfounded, confused by his behavior, annoyance towards him flying through the window. She looks at the closed door and she sighs deeply, dropping her arms to her sides.

“Hey, cutie.” May greeted warmly, making her turn around and see the older woman in the middle of the kitchen, smiling at her. MJ chuckles and sadly smiles back. Both young adults were so busy arguing with each other that they didn’t knowledge May was witnessing the whole interaction.

“Hi, May.” Michelle walks towards her, face written with worry for Peter. May smiles warmly and tilts her head to the side.

“You okay?” She asked MJ, “Or should I say, are _you_ _guys_ okay?” May crosses her arms and lifts an eyebrow at her. Michelle sighs and shakes her head.

“It’s nothing, he saw me with Kyle in the hallway - I don’t know why he’s acting like that.” She told.

May playfully rolls her eyes and smiles at her, “Are you guys _still_ gonna pretend you two don’t have feelings for each other?” She pointedly looks at MJ, who leans on the counter and looks to her feet. May sighs and walks to stand in front of her, “Sweetie..” May grabs MJ’s chin, lifts her head up and smiles softly to the curly haired, “..Why ignoring what you two feel about each other?” She asked, hands leaving her chin to set them on her hips. MJ groans tiredly and shakes her head, looking helplessly at the older Parker.

“May, I don’t want him to like me - or _worst_ \- _love_ me while I’m having a baby from another guy.” Michelle explained, lowering her eyes as tears began threatening to fall, “I feel like I would force him like my baby too. I don’t want him to feel like that.” Her voice broke a bit, causing May to quickly wrap the girl in her arms.

“Come here.” May whispered into her curly hair, as MJ took deep breath to calm her emotions, “That boy is over the moon for you, Michelle Jones.” May kept saying fervently, causing Michelle’s heart skip a beat, “And his feelings did _not_ change when you got pregnant - he _was_ a bit hurt at first, but he managed to suck it up and love you, _and_ start learning to love your kid too.” She steps back to smile brightly at MJ, “And I know you have feelings for my nephew too.” May said teasingly, smile widening more.

MJ looks at May in disbelief, she _thought_ she was hiding it well, “H-how’d you know?” Jones asked. May laughs and shakes her head.

“Those big pretty brown eyes will shine whenever he’s around.” May told and MJ smiles shyly. May sighs and turns serious to tell her, “You two can make it work.”

“He doesn’t have to be responsible for my child -

A knock on the door interrupted Michelle. Both ladies turn towards the door, “Let me get that.” May said as she walks to the door.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

Peter crawls to the top of the building, reaching the top, he hunches in the edge and sighs deeply. He drops his head low and closes his eyes, shaking his head.

 _‘She’s_ **_not_ ** _your girlfriend, man.’_ Peter told himself and moves to sit down instead, _‘So_ **_stop_ ** _acting like it.’_

He groans and leans forward to rest his elbows on his legs, looking at the traffic below, while he sat there scolding himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I was doing some research and I found out that Peter can get drunk like a normal human, like what the actual shit? Did they let that one slip?
> 
> Captain America cannot get drunk, (well he can, but he needs like a very strong, out of this world, drink). And as far as I know, Spidey and Cap share similar powers (except, obviously, the spider stuff) and I’m talking about strength and metabolism.
> 
> Anyway, UGH ! This comic book shit gets on my nerves sometimes and confuses the fuck out of me.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I think you guys already figured out WHO’S the real baby daddy :)  
> (if not from the very beginning)


	8. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Michelle was in her bathroom, on her sports bra and boyshorts, looking at herself in the mirror and pouts. She looked like a damn  _ whale _ and her body had no shape at all. MJ sighs in resign and turns sideways to look at her profile, catching a glimpse of  _ her tattoo _ on the lower back. She remained  _ quiet  _ on telling her friends about the tattoo, she couldn’t live with the  _ humiliation _ if her friends would know about it. She remembers the day she ‘discovered’ it, because her skin was itching so bad and it burned also, so she went to the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. Shrieked in horror she did, MJ gasped and shook her head repeatedly, cursing herself for being so stupid on getting a tattoo while she was drunk. But what got her attention the most was,  _ what  _ the tattoo said.

_ Parker _ .

“Oh, hi  _ there _ , tattoo.” MJ mumbled sarcastically, glancing at the tattoo one last time before turning around and leave the bathroom, but the realization of  _ something _ made her stop dead on her tracks, like a bucket of cold water. 

Standing in the middle of her bathroom, with her eyes wide open and her heart flapping so fast like a bird in a cage, she put prices together.

 

“ _ Peter _ .” 

 

Of course! How could she be so stupid!

She remembers him being at the party with Ned, saw him drinking, dancing,  _ all smiles  _ with a girl. Making her feel  _ so jealous  _ and that lead her to be all up onto Kyle that night. 

“Oh my God…” MJ breaths out and grabs quickly onto the sink for support, feeling her head spinning.

But, it _can’t_ be Peter, he’s her _best_ _friend_ \- and _if_ he is indeed the father, it’s going to be awkward _as hell_. Their friendship it never gonna be the same. But, having a tattoo about him doesn’t mean _he’s_ the father, she can’t just go up to him, and tell him he’s the father without having proof, what if she just tattooed herself his last name because she’s _always_ been in love with him and wanted to have _something_ of him?

But what if  _ he is _ ?

He doesn’t need to be responsible if he doesn’t want to, Michelle will  _ never  _ force him to do something he doesn’t want to. And coming to think of it, if Peter was the one who got her pregnant that night, does he remember or not? Was he  _ so _ drunk like her too? And if he does remember that night, he doesn’t suspect about him being the baby daddy? Why hasn’t he told her? Is he afraid of being a daddy?

Ugh. She got so many questions.

Without being wired, she  _ needs  _ to see Peter without a shirt. Not that it’s going to be the first time though, she was seen him  _ several  _ times without a shirt, but that was a long time ago during high school. 

She takes deep breaths to calm down her breathing, all this is giving her a headache and making her want to puke. MJ resumes walking slowly to her bedroom and thinks the perfect way to see/ask Peter shirtless. She’ll probably stick with the  _ see  _ him, she doesn’t have the courage to  _ ask _ him. 

Reaching her bed, MJ sits on her bed and grabs her phone, unlocking it to open her messages. She texts Peter.

Michelle Jones: _ hey, loser. UR in town? _

She sets her phone down on the mattress and sighs deeply, waits for his response as she grabs her shirt that she set earlier on the bed. MJ puts her shirt on, hearing her phone buzzed twice, she grabs the phone and reads the texts, then texting back and forth with him.

Peter Parker:  _ yeah. Here with May. Got an early release from work :) _

PP:  _ come over. Just dont bring ur flees ;p _

MJ:  _ asshole. Im telling May >:) _

PP:  _ please dont ! Haha! Be here at 6. Today is pasta night, remember?! _

MJ:  _ how can i forget dork’s famously delicious pasta? _

PP: _YOU_ _CANT!_

She smiles at the text and leaves her phone on her nightstand, stands up to walk over her dresser, grabbing some sweatpants and not hearing if Peter replied or not. 

 

**Later that day…**

Michelle was holding a container with a homemade jello while nervously standing in front of May’s apartment. After knocking, feeling her heart picking up, she hears steps coming towards the door. May opens the door with a bright smile, making MJ breathe out of relief, she doesn’t have the guts her best friend,  _ yet _ .

“MJ, sweetheart, come in!” May quickly hugs and releases her, pulling her inside. MJ smiles and turns around to face the older lady.

“Hi, May - I brought some jello.” Michelle smiles and extended her arms to give May the container. May gasps and grabs the jello.

“You made it?” May asked.

“Yeah.”

“Honey, you shouldn’t have.” 

MJ chuckles and rolls her eyes at her, “I didn’t want to come over empty-handed, May.” She said and May opens her mouth to argue, but someone beat her to speak.

“ _ MJ _ …” Peter breathed out, the girls turn around, seeing him standing by the doorway as he was coming out of his room. Michelle smiles at him and he smiles back dreamily while May glances between the young ones, so she smiles to herself and clears her throat. 

They both turn to see May, who was starting to walk towards her room.

“I have something to uh.. _ do  _ in my room - I’ll be right back! But  _ not  _ right away. Okay bye!” She said and enters her room, closing the door behind her. Both stare at the closed door while Peter awkwardly stood there and MJ  _ nervously _ looking back at him.

“Hi, Peter.” She greeted sweetly and smiles. He looks over her and grins.

“Hi, MJ.” He said back, shyly looking down to her feet. “Sooo, umm..” Peter looks back at her, nervously smiling, “..You came over.” He said the obvious, which he internally winced for that.

But MJ didn’t mind his awkwardness at all, she actually liked it,  _ a lot _ . “Yeah. I did.” She smirks, nods her head. Peter chuckles and feels a hot blush running up to his neck. He then vaguely waves at the fridge.

“You want something to drink or eat?” He asked nicely.

“I’m good. Thanks.” MJ kept smiling at him. Wondering how can someone be so cute while stammering and blushing? She could feel her heart racing with just being around him, “I was telling May that I brought some…” Michelle stopped herself as she felt something  _ weird  _ on her belly. She frowns and looks down to her stomach, of course she had felt her baby  _ move  _ before, which was like a tickle combined with feeling butterflies, but  _ this one _ , it felt like the real first  _ kick _ . MJ widens her eyes and puts her hands on her belly, smiling brightly as another  _ kick  _ was indeed felt, “Oh  _ Jesus _ .” She whispered, making Peter  _ panic  _ immediately.

“What?” He asked as he stands in front of her, looking at her worriedly. “Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Is it the baby? Do you want me to call May?  _ Maaay _ !” He yelled and was about to get his aunt, but MJ quickly grabs his hand, stopping him. Peter turns to see her and frowns, but she laughs.

“ _ No _ , Peter.” She said. MJ smiles warmly and looks back to her stomach, “He’s  _ kicking _ .” Michelle smiles brighter.

Peter widens his eyes as MJ let go of his hand, “Is he?” Parker looks down to her belly and back to her. MJ, still smiling, nods her head as her eyes not leaving her belly.

“Yeah, it’s his first one.” She chuckles and puts both of her hands on her stomach, since she felt more ‘kicks’ from her baby, “He’s kicking some more.” MJ said and looks up at Peter with a huge smile. He warmly smiles back as she stares into his eyes, she asks, “You wanna feel?”

Peter nervously nods instantly, looking down to her belly. “Y-yeah.” MJ smiles and grabs his hand, putting it on the middle of her stomach, where the baby was currently kicking. He gulps and stares at their hands, suddenly feeling a bump in his palm, making him slowly smile at the feeling. Peter and MJ chuckled when the baby started kicking his palm more, he looks up at her happily and smiles so bright...

May was laying on her bed when she heard Peter yell her name in a panicked tone. She quickly stood up and went to open her door widely as panic was pumping through her veins. But as soon as she saw her nephew and MJ, she slowly smiled lovingly at the two lovebirds. Because Peter was smiling widely while he had his hands on MJ’s belly and the girl had  _ her _ hands on top of his, guiding them around her swollen stomach, both  _ beautifully _ smiling down at their hands. 

May slowly retreated back inside her room with a warm smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t  _ wait  _ to see him!” Ned exclaimed anxiously while they were all in the living room. Earlier, MJ told May and Ned about her baby’s kicks, both were currently sitting next to her while May had a gentle hand rubbing on her belly. Peter was smiling to himself, he was hunched in front of the tv to put on a movie, hearing them talking excitedly.

“Me either…” May added happily as she kept rubbing MJ’s stomach.

“So, you really haven’t told us how you’re gonna name him.” Ned asked curiously. May looks at her as Peter glances back over his shoulder.

“I haven’t think about it that much.” She honestly told him.

MJ sighs deeply, Peter announcing the movie was set, the rest happily cheered and began digging into their snacks. Michelle looks at him as he walks towards his seat, he throws a small smile at her, MJ smiling back and returns her gaze to the tv.

Later on, after May retired to bed and Ned soundly snoring next to her, MJ started feeling drowsy as the movie was reaching to its end. Peter was still pretty invested in the movie, but glanced here and there at her throughout the movie. Peter looks at her again and notices she was slowly closing her eyes now, he smiles softly when MJ sighs deeply and fought to keep her eyes open.

“Sleepy?” Peter told quietly, making her turn her head to see him. Michelle smiles  _ sleepily  _ and nods, he smiles back. “You want to stay here for the night?” He asked quietly again.

“May won’t mind?” She whispered, not wanting to wake up her sleeping soundly friend beside her. Peter rolls his eyes playfully.

“You know she doesn’t..” he said with a stoically look, “..Besides,  _ she  _ was the one who told me to ask you to stay.” He smiles as she rolls her eyes playfully now.

“Okay.” She makes a move to stand up, Peter instantly is at her side, grabbing her hands to help her get up. With a groan, MJ stands up and thanks him with a small smile. He smiles back and walks in front of her, leading her to his room. 

Peter directly goes to his closet and grabs an old shirt of his and sweatpants for her to sleep, putting them on the bed as she slowly makes her way to the room. He sighs and smiles at her while MJ walks further to the room.

“Thank you, Pete.” She whispered and sits on his bed, making the springs squeak under her weight. He smiles warmly at her and nods.

“You’re welcome, MJ. Good night.” He told and turns around to leave, but MJ quickly reaches for his wrist, stopping him and pulling him towards her. She didn’t wait to see his reaction, she just closed her eyes and brought him down to meet his lips, holding him down with a hand on his jaw and the other one still holding his wrist. 

Peter made a small surprised noise as she moved her lips,  _ praying  _ all the Gods this wasn’t a mistake, that she didn’t cross the line with kissing her  _ best friend _ . MJ shut her eyes tightly while Peter was still in shock, he actually wasn’t moving at all, making her heart fall at his stillness. Maybe she  _ did  _ cross the line with this, so she sighs and slowly stops kissing him, pulling her hands away from him. 

“I-i’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have done that.”

He scolded himself and his stupid brain for not reacting to her  _ amazing  _ kiss, because he was so in shock she  _ actually  _ kissed him. He felt his lips tingling and instantly missing those lips on his, so he grows a pair and goes for it, grabbing her face with his hands.

The young Avenger pulls her to him, kissing her lips,  _ this  _ time moving his lips on hers. MJ  _ now  _ made a surprised noise as Peter kissed her, she slowly closes her eyes and kisses him back. Both of them feeling literal  _ sparkles  _ when their lips moved together in synchronization, never felt something like this before.

MJ brings her hands to his head, running her fingers through his curls as Peter kept kissing her soundly. And eventually, they started running out of air, pulling away just inches to gasp for air. She opens her eyes and so does he, dazed by the kiss.

“W-what was that?” Peter mumbled still dumbfounded. She was staring at him, panting, “Not that I’m complaining though, because that was the -

Michelle shut him up again with a kiss, gripping onto his hair while Peter bends down more to kiss her deeper. He puts a hand on her lower back as the other one was cupping her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek. Michelle breaks the kiss and rests her forehead with his, eyes closed as she hears their heavy breathing.

How _could’ve_ they wasted all this time? 

Not really wanting to speak and ruin the moment, she wanted to enjoy this, they could talk about feelings later. But Peter had other plans.

“MJ..” Peter whispers and made her open her eyes to meet his already opened ones. He looks intensely into her eyes and smiles warmly. “..I-i’ve been  _ crazy _ about you since senior year in high school.” He confessed, a blush forming on his face. Michelle stares at him in surprise and chuckles.

“Really?” She breathes out, still not believing what he just told her.

Parker huffs a breath and nods his head, “Yeah.” He said with a small smile. MJ bites her lip, smile slowly widening.

“I’ve been since  _ freshman _ .” She blurted out. Peter widened his eyes and kneels in front of her to see her more comfortable. (Since he was bend over.)

“ _ What _ ?” He furrowed his brows. How could he be so stupid for not noticing before?  _ All  _ this time they could’ve been together and they were so damn blind to see they liked each other a long time ago. “MJ, I’m sorry. I-i didn’t know -

She put a finger on his lips and shakes her head at him. “It’s okay..” Michelle smiles while he stares at her, “..That’s in the past now.”

Peter sighs deeply and nods his head, gently grabbing her hand to hold it on his. “Yeah, but we could’ve  _ avoided  _ stuff.” He said and involuntarily glances to her belly.

“Yeah.” MJ murmured but shakes her head again, bringing her free hand to rub her stomach. “But this baby is the  _ only  _ thing I wouldn't avoid.” She told sincerely.

“I’m not  _ referring  _ that you should’ve avoided being  _ pregnant _ ..” Peter argued with a smile, “..I’m talking about the  _ father _ .” He looked at her with so much emotion that made her heart clench.

God, she really _ hopes  _ Peter has that damn tattoo. She leans in to kiss him softly, feeling his urge to say something, she breaks the kiss and stays over his mouth.

“D-do you want to be my girlfriend, MJ?” He chokes out, saying what his heart told him to. MJ looks at him in surprise while he was nervously smiling at her, inwardly cringing at his awkwardness. Michelle slowly smiles and rests her forehead on his.

“ _ Yes _ .” She whispered on his mouth. “I would  _ love  _ that, Parker.”

The young hero gives her a blinding smile and kisses her…

 

* * *

Days passed since their  _ official  _ (and finally) announcement about their relationship. The day after Peter asked her to be his girlfriend, they told Ned and May, whose squealing could easily be heard two stories down from May’s apartment. They were so thrilled about them being a couple as Peter and MJ were shyly smiling at them.

Anyhow, it was Saturday night and Peter was in an alley,  frantically putting on his pants, because he is  _ late _ for his date with MJ. He quickly puts his shoes on and shoves his suit inside his backpack, grabbing it and running out of the dark alley to head over the pizzeria where MJ was. (Hopefully she didn’t leave already.)

He feels his phone buzz in his pants. Peter takes it out and sees her name on the screen. Oh boy. He answered it after gulping.

“Hello?”

_ “Peter,  _ **_where_ ** _ are you? I’ve been here for 20 minutes!” _ MJ didn’t bother to greet him back. He winced and rushes to cross the street, cars honking at him.

“I’m on my way, MJ - I’m literally  _ two _ streets away.” Peter said and walks faster, hearing MJ’s heavy sigh.

_ “Alright. See you here _ . _ ”  _ She hangs up.

Peter lowers his phone and locks it, putting it back to his pocket. He sees the pizzeria and quickly makes his way to the entrance, opening the door, he enters the establishment. The smell of pizza filling his senses as he looks around the place and spots MJ at the corner end in a booth. She had her back towards him, so she didn’t saw him coming in. Peter sighs and smiles fondly while walking to her.

“Hey, I’m here.” He announced as he sets his backpack on the end of the seat and slides himself in on the seat. MJ hums in knowledge and raises an eyebrow at him.

“I already ordered - and that backpack?” She asked while she curiously eyes the backpack while Peter nervously looks between her and the backpack.

“I uhh..It’s a -

“Hello, can I get you something to drink?” The waitress interrupted them, smiling at him. Peter sighs in relief and smiles at the girl.

“Coke, will be fine.” He told,  _ thanking  _ her internally for that save. The girl nods at him, not asking MJ since she was already here and got her drink refilled  _ twice _ now.

“Alright. Be right back.” The waitress turns around and leaves. Peter looks back at the curly haired and gives her a tight-lipped smile, MJ squints her eyes at him and was about to ask again about the backpack, when they got interrupted again.

“Michelle?” A woman called her as the woman stands in front of their booth, a hard frown on her face while staring down at MJ.

“Aunt Tori.” Michelle breathes out and straightened herself, chin lifted high, eyes not blinking. Her aunt then knowledges him there and looks down at Peter, eyeing him in judgement.

“Let me speak with  _ my niece _ in private.” She told him not very nicely and returned her eyes to MJ, who frowns at her aunt.

“ _ No _ , Peter..” MJ told him, eyes not leaving her aunt, when she saw Peter (from the corner of her eye) turning sideways on his seat to stand up. He stops in his tracks and looks at MJ questionably while her aunt’s face hardened even more, not liking being disobeyed, “..If she wants to tell me  _ something _ , she can say it in front of you too.” MJ told firmly stood her ground. Tori sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes, waving a hand towards Peter.

“Is _he_ your boyfriend, Michelle? _Really,_ that’s the best you could do?” She said in disgust and a frown forming on her face, making Peter feel like, _literally_ , trash and bite his lip. MJ’s nose flared and stares harshly at her aunt.

“Aunt Tori, I’m not letting you talk about my  _ boyfriend _ like that.” She warned her aunt, who rolls her eyes once more.

“ _ Please _ tell me he’s  _ not  _ the father.” She  _ pleaded  _ her niece, making the young Avenger  _ really  _ beginning to feel uncomfortable with her rude comments, he squirms on his seat. His face fell after hearing her say that.

“And what if _he is_!?” Michelle hissed at her aunt, she was _really_ getting pissed off now, she’s not letting _anyone_ , much less her aunt, talk like that about Peter. “It’s not like it’s our business anymore.” Michelle snaps as her aunt scoffs.

“It is.” Tori stubbornly replied with a smug smile.

MJ shakes her head. “No, it’s  _ not _ .” The curly haired hands turned into fists. “The  _ moment _ you turned your back on me  _ and  _ my son, it stopped being yours.” Michelle gritted venomously between her teeth, causing her aunt get angry and lift a hand to slap her niece, who closes her eyes tightly after seeing her aunt’s hand raise. (It’s not like Tori haven’t slapped her before.)

But the slap never came, MJ instead heard her aunt’s hissing.

“Let  _ go  _ of me.” 

Michelle opens her eyes and sees Tori pulling her arm away from  _ Peter’s  _ grip. He releases her wrist and stares at her,  _ warning _ . Both of them staring at each other challengingly while MJ was glancing between them.

“Do _not_ _dare_ to touch her again.” Peter said lowly and her aunt, who looks back at MJ, ignored him.

“This isn’t over, Michelle.” She said into her face, making MJ lean back from the closeness. Tori storms away and leaves the pizzeria.

Peter sighs and looks over  _ his girl _ , who’s staring right at him. He could’ve sworn he sees  _ admiration  _ in her eyes. The rage and annoyance he felt  _ seconds  _ ago (thanks to her aunt) left instantly seeing her looking at him like that, so he smiles shyly at her and reaches for her cheek.

“You okay?” He asked softly, gently put her loose hair behind her ear, and that right there, made her lean forward and grab his face to kiss him fervently.

And actually, their night went good, besides her aunt incident, they enjoyed their pizza date night, their walk back to her apartment, holding hands and laughing.

 

* * *

 

He finished in her apartment but didn’t stay, even saw a movie and played three rounds of Uno with her. It was already 10:30 pm when he announced he had to leave. MJ pouts but nods, standing up to walk him out.

Peter walks in front of her, but abruptly turns around to grab onto her waist, bringing her to him. He walks backward towards the exit, pecking her lips several times, making her giggle between the kisses.

“G’night, MJ.” He whispered on her lips, kissing them after. Michelle smiles in the kiss and playfully shoves him to the door.

“Bye, nerd.” She said as he opens the door and steps outside, not before they kissed one more time. 

An awkward cough interrupting them, they broke away and looked at Kyle, uncomfortably standing in the hallway. He averts his eyes while Peter knits his brows at him and MJ tilts her head to the side, curious why he was here.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Peter beat her up to ask Kyle for his sudden appearance, but his question  _ didn’t  _ came out too nicely. MJ turns to see her boyfriend and scowled.

“ _ Peter _ .”

Kyle looks at them, nervously. “Oh. Umm..I was wondering if MJ could let me borrow her notes.” He said timidly and Peter frowns even further.

“And you couldn’t ask her earlier? Perhaps through phone?” He questioned as Kyle bites his lip guiltily. “Don’t you think it’s  _ a bit  _ late to come over for that?” The young hero asked again,  _ jealousy  _ starting to run through his veins. 

“Peter.” MJ calls him out and makes him shut up. Peter glares at the guy as Michelle sighs and smiles gently at her friend, “Sure, Kyle - you wanna come in?” She asked nicely. Kyle glances at Peter and gulps, nodding his head.

“Uhh, yeah.” Kyle responded shyly. MJ gestures him to come in and he quickly follows suit, walking behind her as the young Avenger glared at the back of his head, entering the apartment  _ right  _ behind Kyle.

“Let me go them very quick. I’ll be back.” Michelle said and walks to her room, leaving the two men in the living room. Peter made himself right in home,  _ clearly  _ marking his territory in front of Kyle, who was still uncomfortable shifting on his feet. Peter slumps on the couch and lifts his feet on rest them on the table in front of the couch, letting out a loud breath. Parker takes his phone out of his pocket and goes to  _ completely  _ ignore Kyle there.

“Soooo..” Kyle starts friendly, trying to know more about his friend’s boyfriend. “..You’re Peter. Right?” He smiles gently at the guy sitting on the couch.

“Yeah.” Peter respond shortly, eyes still on his phone. Kyle nods and exhales.

“I’ve heard a lot about you - MJ told me you work for Stark Industries?” He asked with an another smile, interested to hear about his job.

But hearing him call her  _ MJ _ , made his hairs stand up. He takes a deep breath and  _ finally  _ looks at Kyle, “Yes.” Peter clenched his jaw. Kyle, not aware of Peter’s dislike, chuckles and nods his head.

“That must be so cool, man.” Kyle geeked out.

“Uh-huh.” Peter mumbled as they heard MJ coming out of her room.

“Here there are, Kyle.” Michelle gives him the notes and Kyle gratefully takes them.

“Thanks, MJ.” He told her and smiles at her.

“You’re welcome.” MJ smiles back as Peter stands up from the couch, making Kyle glance over him nervously.

“I-i must be going now. Thanks again.” He said.

MJ nods and extends her hand towards the door. “I’ll walk you out.” Kyle quietly makes his way to the door as Michelle was walking behind him. Kyle steps out of her apartment and turns around to face her, notices behind her was Peter with his arms crossed and staring at him.

He gulps and whispers. “I’ll text you the real reason I came for, MJ.” He said. Michelle frowns and tilts her head.

“You can tell me now.” She walks closer to him, encouraging him to tell her. But he steps back and quickly looks at Peter, who’s  _ still  _ glaring at him.

“Umm, I’ll  _ text _ you. Bye.” Kyle said before walking away towards the stairs.

MJ knits her brows, confused from his strange behavior, but then realizes  _ her boyfriend  _ was staring at Kyle this whole time. She rolls her eyes and steps into her apartment, closing the door behind her, seeing him standing in the middle of the living room. She puts her hands on her hips. “Peter  _ Benjamin  _ Parker -

“Why does he has to come over to your apartment at  _ this  _ hour of the night for  _ notes _ ?” He asked and walk towards her. MJ frowns and looks at him in disbelief.

“Are you  _ serious _ ?”

“Can’t he  _ wait  _ for tomorrow?” Peter kept asking and stops in front of her, making her lean her back on the door. “Has he come over before? Why do you let him in? And _ why _ in the world does he -

Michelle grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, feeling his lips move the same way seconds later. He grabs her waist as his other hand comes to rest on the back of her head, pushing her further to him. MJ pulls away after needing some air.

“He’s  _ just  _ a friend, Peter.” She pants on his mouth. “He’s  _ nothing _ more than that.” MJ assuringly said to him. Peter sighs and looks at her.

“Really?” He asked  _ scared _ . Scared to lose her.

MJ saw the doubt in his eyes and smiles at her dumb boyfriend. Can’t he  _ see  _ she’s crazy about him? 

“ _ Yes _ , Peter.” Michelle breathes out, smiles as she leans in to kiss him again. “Really.” She kisses away  _ any  _ fear or doubts on him.

Peter kisses her back and slowly breaks the kiss, rests his forehead on hers. “I’m sorry, MJ - it’s just that, I know you hate when men get possessive over a woman, but seeing him near you puts me on edge.” He closes his eyes momentarily, then looks down. MJ sighs and grabs his chin, making him to look at her.

“I  _ do  _ hate men getting all caveman.  _ But  _ you have to understand I’m not interested in Kyle, Peter.” She said and leans to kiss him once. He sighs in the kiss and decided to let it go, he has to trust her.

“And  _ who _ you’re interested in?” Peter asked on her lips, making her smile.

“ _ Who _ ?” She leans her head on the door, acting like she was thinking, and shrugs casually. Peter smiling at her. “I don’t know - a  _ nerd _ ?” MJ said and straightened up to continue with the teasing. “He’s a damn dork that geeks out about science, he likes Star Wars, likes building legos with his best friend, and  _ still  _ wears -

“Okay, okay. I think I got the message.” Parker cut her as he rolls his eyes, faking annoyance.

MJ chuckles and reaches for the doorknob behind her, opening the door. Peter smiles at her and steps outside of her apartment as she smirks, “And who said it was _you_?”

He widened his eyes and gasped. “ _ MJ _ !” Peter yelled in indignation at her before she closed the door  _ literally  _ in his face with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Kyle. 
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	9. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**6th month…**

“Holy cow..” MJ breathes out. She walks behind the manager, that was guiding her through the floor of _journalism_ and editing, inside the _fucking_ Daily Bugle building. She received the call, she’d been waiting for the past _months_ , and immediately quit her other lame job and accepted her dream job. 

The manager smiled over her shoulder as they kept walking towards MJ’s assigned cubicle. Today they’ll just fill her up and tomorrow, Wednesday, will be her actual first day of work.

“Impressed, Miss Jones?” The lady asked with a smile. MJ chuckles and nods her head, eyes taking the place all in.

“I am.” The young woman replied happily. “I really thought I was going to struggle to find a job  _ while  _ still in school.” 

“Well you’re lucky, because we’re  _ desperate  _ for a group of columnists for various articles - we’re still hiring more people, if you know somebody.” The woman told and stops by a two-door, that door had a label on it,  _ journalism _ . MJ smiles brightly at the  _ door _ as the lady opens the doors, revealing a small section of desks and she walks to an empty cubicle. “And here’s your space.” She sweetly smiles at MJ. The curly haired walks over the desk and looks at her.

“Thank you  _ so  _ much for the opportunity.” Michelle said gratefully. The manager clicks her tongue and waves her hand at Michelle dismissively.

“It’s alright.” She said with a smile on her face, leans on the desk, crossing her arms. “So, about your pregnancy..” she begins and MJ nods her head, “..When are you due?” The lady tilts her head to the side.

“In 12 weeks or less.”

“Okay.” The manager smiles warmly and stands up straight. “As soon as you come back, your job will still be here, alright?” She pats MJ’s shoulder.

Michelle was speechless by the niceness of them. Normally in a job, they won’t even wait for you after getting pregnant, they’ll hire someone else to replace you. “I-i don’t know what to say…” 

“Tell  _ May _ , thank you.”

“ _ May _ did this?” Michelle asked in disbelief, widens her eyes, the lady smiles softly.

“She’s a good friend of mine, and she recommended you, so I know you’re a good worker.” She told MJ, who huffs a laugh. “And _I’m_ the boss of this department, so if somebody messes with you - tell me. Unless, _of course_ , that somebody is _JJ Jameson_ , then I can’t do nothing.” She giggles.

Michelle was on verge of crying. “Thank you.”

After the interview, she quickly makes her way out of the building and grabs her phone to call her boyfriend.

“Peter!” She squeals, as soon she heard the other line connected, she passes through the swarm of people heading for lunch.

_ “Woah! My ear just got destroyed - _

“I got the job!” MJ smiles wide while crossing the street.

_ “What ?! Really!?” _ Peter chuckles.

“Yes!” Michelle didn’t stop smiling as she walks towards the parking spot she left her car. “It turns out that  _ May _ is friends with the head of the department I applied for.” She explained, reaching her car, she unlocked it.

_ “So  _ **_May_ ** _ mentioned you…” _ He trails off, giving himself away immediately by the sound of his voice.

MJ narrows her eyes at his voice, throwing her messenger bag at the passenger seat and enters the vehicle. “Which I think some _nerd_ told his _aunt_ about _me_ wanting a job in _Daily Bugle_ -

_ “Okay,  _ **_okay_ ** _ , you got me.” _ Peter laughs as she closes her door and huffs, because of the hard effort of  _ getting into  _ her car was now. Michelle smiles, hearing Peter’s soft breaths while he was waiting for her to respond. She sighs deeply and shakes her head in disbelief, smile still present, when does this man will stop with his kindness?

“Thank you, Peter.” She murmured gently.

_ “It’s nothing, MJ.” _ You could  _ practically  _ see him smile through the phone.

“It  _ is _ , Peter.” MJ said as she turns on the engine. “Really, thank you - now I have better income for my baby.” She let the car running.

_ “We should celebrate.” _ He changed the subject, not really wanting her thanking him for  _ her talent  _ in journalism - he just  _ helped  _ to get her the job he already knew she was going to get.

Michelle rolls her eyes. “ _Again_?” She went with his changed conversation. “Peter, we celebrated _last_ _week_ because Ned found his lost piece of _LEGO_.” She said and puts the call in speaker as she starts driving.

_ “It was missing for months! - we couldn’t find it!” _ He defended himself, making Michelle giggle at his nerdy-self.

When they hang up moments later, not before agreeing on meeting at May’s, MJ drove and arrived at her place. Michelle saw the time and quickly got changed into a black long sleeve shirt and gray leggings with a pair of black Adidas, throwing her curly hair on a bun. She grabs her phone and apartment keys, leaving to May’s

 

* * *

 

“Hi, Leeds.” MJ greeted when Ned opened the May’s apartment door with a huge smile.

“Hi, MJ.” He replied and opens the door wider for her to come in. Michelle walks into the apartment and notices none of the Parkers were there.

“Where’s Peter?” She asked and turns around to see her best friend, who’s closing the door.

“ _ Uhh _ ..” Ned  _ suspiciously  _ gets nervous all the sudden, he looks around, avoiding her eyes. “..In his way?” He said, but MJ didn’t suspect anything, so she nods and sits down on the couch. 

“And May?” She looks at Ned, who walks towards her.

He hums and sits down next to her. “She went to buy snacks.” He resumes the movie he was watching, hopefully playing the movie will stop her from asking  _ more  _ questions.

“She should’ve told me she needed stuff.” Michelle said with a frown, eyes gluing on the tv.

“You know May.” Ned shrugs his shoulders, throwing some gummy bears in his mouth.

A few minutes later, 8 minutes to be precise, MJ was on her phone scrolling through her emails when Ned’s phone buzzed. He reaches for his phone on the coffee table and unlocked it, reading the text he stands up, going to the door.

“May’s here. She texted me to go help her - I’ll be right back!” He rushes to pause the movie and gets out of the apartment, closes the door behind him. Leaves MJ stoically staring at the closed door. She smiles to herself later and shakes her head amusingly. Michelle leans further back to the couch comfortably as she had a hand on her belly, rubbing it, and the other one was holding her phone while resuming looking through her phone. Peacefully sighing.

 

Until she heard stumbling in  _ Peter’s  _ room.

 

She frowns and turns herself around in the couch, quickly looks towards his room, she hears the noises again. MJ furrowed her eyebrows tightly and slowly stands up, body facing the room, she glances at the set of knives May has on the counter kitchen. This is _definitely_ an intruder, because _nobody_ is in Peter’s room as far as she knows. And as soon MJ brings her phone up to her ear to call Ned and alert him and taking a step towards the set of knives, Peter’s room door flies open.

_ Peter  _ comes out of the room wearing  _ Spider-Man _ ’s suit while he takes off the mask. He was looking down to his phone, thumb moving up and down on the screen, not aware  _ who  _ was frozen on spot in the middle of the living room.

“May!? I’m home!” Peter yelled and looks up, he stops abruptly from walking any further, seeing  _ who  _ was there, and feeling all his blood going to his feet.

Michelle parts her lips, eyes  _ not  _ believing her  _ boyfriend _ is fucking  _ Spider-Man _ . “What the  _ fuck _ .” she breathes out, head spinning as she brings her hand to her forehead, eyes running wild.

She gets it now,  _ everything _ . His nervousness when she asked him where he was as he runs late for  _ almost  _ everything. When she joked about not liking Spider-Man, he’ll always get all defensive and pout at her. Her questioning for his  _ sudden  _ strength and reflexes, she just thought he did push-ups or lifts in his room, he’ll just chuckle nervously and shrugged it off. His  _ stalking _ , the bruises, the cuts, the burns, the little spot of dry blood on his shirt she noticed a couple of times, not wearing glasses no more, once he was scrawny and then suddenly he was  _ taller  _ and built, the dark circles under his eyes...

The curly haired begins shaking her head as Peter heartbrokenly looks over her, he sighs deeply and grips his phone and mask. This wasn’t how he wanted her to know about his alter ego. Actually, he  _ never  _ wanted her to know about Spider-Man.

So,  _ shit _ .

“ _MJ_.” He whispered and hesitantly walks towards her. “MJ...I-i can explain -

“ _Save_ _it_.” She suddenly looks up him, hands dropping to her sides, tears rimming her big eyes. She lets out a sob, _that_ made Peter’s heart break even more when he saw her teary eyes. “How long?” She asked instead. How come he kept _this_ from her, didn’t she deserve to know?

Peter looked at her in sadness, eyebrows downcast. “ _ MJ - _

“How  _ the  _ **_fuck_ ** long, Parker!” Michelle hissed, hurt and feeling betrayed, she let tears fall. Peter gulps loudly and looks down at his mask and phone on his hands, she  _ only  _ calls him by his last name when she’s teasing him or  _ mad _ .

“Seven years.” He mumbled, closing his eyes, as the lump on his throat makes it difficult for him to speak. MJ huffs a humorless laugh and throws her arms up to the air, shaking her head incredulously. Peter looks back at her.

“ _ Seven years  _ of knowing each other and you  _ didn’t  _ tell me?” She, hurt, asked. “ _ Everything  _ makes sense now. The running late, the bruises - Oh my  _ God _ , how could I be so  _ stupid _ ?” Michelle brings her hands to her head and groans, tears still falling. He sighs and shakes his head firmly.

“You’re not stupid, MJ -

“I’ve been your  _ friend  _ for the past  _ years _ , asshole!” She snaps at him, feeling her head hurt even more  _ and  _ her baby choosing a bad time to start kicking. Michelle sobs again and roughly wipe her tears, abruptly walking away towards the door. Peter quickly follows behind.

“MJ…” He called, leaving his mask and phone on the couch.

“Leave me alone!”

“Michelle,  _ please  _ let me explain.” He begs.

She walks through the living room, but Peter grabs her hand preventing her go further. MJ turns around to face him and pulls her hand away from his grasp, glares at him dangerously. “Don’t  _ touch  _ me, Parker.” She told and steps back from him. It hurt seeing her backing up from him. He opens his mouth to speak again, but the front door opened.

“MJ! - Sweetie, I bought your faves!” May came in with two brown paper bags on her arms while Ned was carrying ones too and closing the door. The newcomers walk into the living room, they didn’t even realize Peter was  _ in his suit _ . 

Michelle and Peter looked at them and MJ saw the perfect opportunity to flee, so she makes her way to the door, Peter instantly behind her.

“Thank you, May. But I have to go. Sorry.” The pregnant woman passes between May and Ned to get the door, both of them stood there confused. May and Ned then widened their eyes when they  _ finally  _ noticed Peter in the Spidey suit.

“MJ…” Peter reaches for her hand again but she quickly pulled it away, not turning back and opened the door, leaving a heart broken Peter behind.

“Dude.” Ned whispered in shock as the speechless hero stood staring at the door.

May walks over her nephew. “Peter?” She looks at him in sympathy. Peter suddenly turns around.

“I’ll be in my room.” He murmured and walks towards his room, heart weighing tons in his chest.

 

* * *

 

Michelle sobbed uncontrollably while she laid on her side on her bed. She cried and cried and  _ cried _ until she was staring at the emptiness, MJ couldn’t believe Peter lied to her for almost  _ eight years _ they’ve known each other. And he said, he has been Spider-Man for all those years. 

Do May and Ned know too? They probably do, because they didn’t freak out when they saw him with the suit. 

_ God _ , she feels so damn stupid. How come she didn’t figure it out before? She has to give him credit though, he always gave the excuse of ‘Stark Internship’ during high school and then moved to Syracuse after graduating (since Tony Stark offered him a ‘job’ in Mechanics for Stark Industries),  _ earning _ his Masters in Engineering Physics through online college classes in Syracuse -  _ which  _ Syracuse is in upstate New York and the  _ Avengers Facility  _ too.

God  _ fucking  _ damn it.

MJ groans loudly as hearing her phone buzz, she sighs and reaches for it on the nightstand. She looks at the lock screen and immediately turns it off after seeing it was the seventh incoming call from Peter. She really doesn’t want to talk with him right now,  _ they will  _ eventually, but she’s so hurt at the moment.

The next morning was pretty tough for MJ, alongside with her son giving her a hard time the night before, she finds it hard having a good sleep. She rolled over and tossed the sheets, feeling her face wet. (You’ll say there were tears, but it was actually because she was  _ sweating _ .) Then her car broke, no Peter to call and help her figure out what happened with her car.

_ Great _

She growls frustrated and quickly calls for a cab, not wanting to run late for work, while calling a trusted mechanic to pick up her car.

Several minutes later, MJ walked down the hallway of journalistic and editing floor to her section, pushing the two doors, she reaches her cubicle….

 

* * *

 

**Days later...**

“So, the article is about global warming. I want you to investigate about it and basically  write your opinion.”  _ Elizabeth _ , her manager, instructed her. MJ was sitting on her office chair while Elizabeth was leaning on her desk, clipboard on her hands.

“Okay, I can do that - when do you guys want this?” Michelle asked, reaching for her notepad.

“In a week.” Elizabeth said with a smile, MJ’s work was fast, efficient, and neatly done. So far JJ Jameson and her were  _ pleased _ with her articles.

“Alright. Thank you.” The manager stands up straight, walks away from MJ’s cubicle and leaves the section. 

MJ sighs and starts writing ideas down in her notepad, when her phone vibrated from the corner of her desk. She sets her pen and notepad down to reaches for her phone, she answered it as May’s ID was in the screen.

“Hi, May. What’s up?”

_“I just wanted to check on you, sweetheart_. _”_ May cuts in. Even if she _still_ doesn’t talk to her ex-boyfriend, (well, _technically_ he’s _still_ her boyfriend, because they haven’t talked to each other and they didn’t end their relationship that night), it doesn’t mean May _or_ Ned had the fault of Peter and her ‘problems’. _This_ is exactly what she was evading before, now things were going to be awkward _af_. She _wasn’t_ even mad at Peter anymore. After tossing and turning at nights, she _finally_ understood he was doing a _good_ thing, he was putting people first instead of himself. Even if he wouldn't be Spider-Man, _he_ is a true superhero at heart.

_ Her  _ Peter is a damn fucking hero.

She was just waiting for the right moment to speak to him again and  _ maybe  _ be good with each other. (even if he doesn’t want them to be a couple, she was  _ perfectly  _ fine by having him as a friend. Though it’ll crush her, but she’ll handle it and it’ll be better than not speaking to him anyway.)

MJ smiles to herself hearing the older woman’s calming voice. “I’m good..” Michelle leans back to her chair, “..Thank you for asking.” Were 

_ “When are you having your next appointment?” _ May asked again and you could hear the smile on her voice. Michelle was  _ one hundred percent  _ sure May was asking all these questions, that she  _ already  _ knows, for  _ Peter _ . 

MJ sighs and answered her, filling May about her appointments and daily life,  _ just  _ of boredom. She even sent her pictures of her ever growing belly.

They eventually ended the call and MJ went back to work, and without even realizing, she glanced up to the clock on the wall, saw it was time to go home. She was so invested with her job that didn’t see the time. (And her son wanted something to eat already, so.)

She slowly gathers her stuff into her messenger bag, grabbing the strap and setting it on her shoulder, walks towards the exit.

Once outside of the building, she sighs and looks down to her phone. 8:40 pm.  _ Damn it _ , she’s going to miss her subway if she doesn’t hurry up, otherwise she had to wait for the other one to come back. MJ puts her phone away and walks quickly toward the terminal.

_ Thankfully _ , she reaches her train at time and gets into it, looking for a seat, but they were all occupied. But a nice guy smiled at her belly and stood up, gesturing her to take a seat, she smiles bashfully and thanks him. MJ sits down and smiles gently at the woman sitting next to her, then she takes out her phone and earbuds to listen to music….

 

She finally gets out of the last train that she had to take to get home, groaning as her feet were swollen even though she was wearing her iconic black and white chucks. The curly haired slowly climbed the stairs, praying her car will be ready for tomorrow, she couldn’t ride the subway after subway while pregnant. It was tiring.

MJ walks towards the stoplight, looks both sides and seeing no cars, she crosses the street. 

Walking down the street, she suddenly hears a woman weeping quietly on an alley when she passed it. Michelle frowns and stops at the entrance of the alley, she waits to hear the weep again, slowly walking towards the noise.

“Hello?” MJ called, walking closer and cautiously, hand going to her bag where her pepper spray is. She sees the woman behind a dumpster and she was  _ indeed  _ weeping and covering her face with her hands. MJ relaxes instantly and gently smiles at her, even though the woman was still covering her face and crying. “Are you okay, ma’am?” The curly haired asked sweetly and slowly makes her way to the woman, who abruptly stands up and sprints away, startling Michelle a bit because of her the sudden move.

“What the  _ hell _ was that?” MJ murmured while seeing the woman, with scattered clothes, fleeing from the alley. She shakes her head and turns around to leave, when her heart dropped. 

The woman was a bait.

_ Three men _ were coming at her with nasty smiles on their faces, knives on hands. Michelle froze and widened her eyes,  _ fear _ radiating from her.

“Well, hello there,  _ pretty _ lady.” One of them said, walking closer than his buddies to her. MJ snaps out of it and quickly reaches for her pepper spray, she points it towards the burglars.

“Stay back.” She, panicking, threatened them. But they just chuckled at her and kept walking closer and closer, making MJ to walk backward. 

She  _ can’t  _ run, for two reasons. One, she’s  _ pregnant _ . Two, because she’s pretty sure she won’t be fast enough and they’ll catch her easily.

“Gives us your bag and we won’t hurt you  _ or  _ the baby. So don’t worry - what do you have in that bag, sweet cheeks?” The more built of them smirks, eyeing her belly.

MJ  _ protectively _ brings her other hand over her belly. She honestly doesn’t care about her bag, but a  _ part  _ of her does though, because the money for her prenatal pills for this month and savings for her baby arrival are  _ in this bag _ .

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ to touch me, assholes!” She growls at them. They got impatient with the teasing, so they quickly reached for her. “No!” MJ yelled as they roughly grabbed her, two of them grabbed her by her arms, and one snatched the spray from her. “You  _ fucking _ bitch! Stop!” The two grabbing her arms laughed while the guy in front of her roughly grabs her bag. MJ’s heart pumped so fast that she could’ve bet they could hear it.

“ _ Help _ ! Help me, please!” She screamed from the top of her lungs while a guy, gripping her arm, began looking through her pockets. ( _ Squeezing  _ more than necessary on her butt. She didn’t even have nothing in her pockets.) 

The other guy chuckles and glances at his buddy rumbling through her bag. “Anything good?” He asked his friend, who laughs and nods, smiling at the sight of the money and her laptop. (It wasn’t a lot, but it was something. She was planning to deposit the money in the ATM on her way home. It wasn’t a good idea at this hour of the night.) 

The guys kept chuckling while she was yelling for help, but since it’s  _ New York _ , everyone minded their own business. She tries to yell again but one of them frustratedly covers her mouth harshly, but she bites his fingers immediately, making him groan in pain and let go of her. MJ saw the chance and quickly punches the other guy holding her,  _ squarely  _ on his nose. The guy’s head snapped back, because of the impact of her punch, he yelps and stumbles back.

MJ quickly snatches her bag from the other guy, and doesn’t wait to see the thieves’ reactions, she just sprints her way out of the alley.

“Don’t let her go, motherfuckers!” She hears one of them yell as she hears footsteps  _ right  _ behind her. MJ runs faster and cradles her stomach.

_ ‘ _ **_Please_ ** _ , God. Don’t let anything happen to my baby boy.’  _ Michelle prays, tears threatening to fall, running faster for her sake  _ and  _ mostly her son’s.

When she hears a  _ thwip  _ sound coming from a rooftop.

“ _ Hey _ !”  _ Spider-Man _ ’s voice filled the alley. “Leave  _ her _ alone!”

MJ glances over her shoulder and sees Spid-  _ Peter _ quickly throws a web to the back of the guy behind her, throws him to the wall, webbing him several times to pin him there. She slowly stops running and sees how Peter drops down to the alley to throw webs on the other two guys feet, since they were running away, they fall onto their faces with a groan. Peter strides towards them dangerously, hands clenching and unclenching into fists,  _ seething  _ in anger.

MJ thought he was going to punch them, by the way of his posture and staring down at them, but for her surprise, he finishes webbing them up.

He  _ so  _ wanted to punch the deer life _ out _ of them, but that’s not what Spider-Man does, even though it’s what  _ Peter Parker _ wanted to do. Hearing her scream for help so  _ desperately _ and then seeing them running after her, he  _ never  _ in his life, wanted to  _ kill _ someone. 

He takes a deep breath and turns around to see MJ standing in the middle of the alley, looking agitated, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled. He  _ fought  _ the urge to go back and make those guys his personal punch bag. 

Peter sighs and hesitantly walks over her as she stood in spot, gripping her bag tightly, “You okay? Did they hurt you?” He asked softly through his mask, making it weird for her to hear  _ Peter _ ’s voice while seeing Spider-Man. She was  _ still _ frozen in place when he stands in front of her. “ _ God _ , MJ. I’m sorry this happened to you, I  _ was _ watching you, but I got distracted by something on the other street, and then - 

She quickly but carefully sets her bag down to her feet and launches herself at him, hugging him tightly from his neck, closing her eyes. MJ buries her face into his neck and smiles, feeling the weird but funny feeling of the material of his suit on her skin. Peter hovered his hands on her back, feeling her sighing deeply, he gently hugs her back. Missing her hugs  _ and _ the baby bump between them everytime they hugged.

“I’m okay.” MJ murmured where his shoulder met his neck. Peter shakes his head and rests his forehead on her shoulder.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” He whispered. “I-i couldn’t protect you sooner.” Parker chokes out, feeling guilty. MJ huffs and slowly retracts from him, both instantly missing the closeness. 

She  _ really  _ needs to get used seeing him in his Spidey Suit.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She told him. But Peter was feeling  _ so  _ responsible for what happened to her.

“It is.” He argued, looking down to his feet, kicking a small rock away. “I could’ve avoided it.” He mumbled grumpily.

Michelle sighs and shakes her head at him, stepping closer again, she grabs his chin and lifts it. “You  _ saved  _ me, dude.” She said gently, holding his chin between her index and thumb. (By the way, Peter didn’t miss she just called him  _ dude _ .)

“You were here in time.” She kept saying, not aware of his discomfort on how she called him. MJ smirks and leaves his chin, bends down to get her bag. “So you were  _ watching  _ me?” She teases as she straightened up and carried her bag. Peter’s Spidey eyes widened up.

“I-i was  _ just  _ keeping an eye on you, not-not on a stalking way though.” He stammered, bringing a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it. Damn, she missed her dork. 

MJ smiles warmly at him and then tilts her head.

“Tell me all about it - and don’t  _ bullshit  _ me that you wanted to protect me.” She raised an eyebrow at him. She was talking about how he turned into Spider-Man and why he decided to keep it a secret.

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes, he  _ is  _ going to tell her, but not here in an alley with bad men  _ probably  _ listening. He looks back at the said men and then back at her, lifting his hand and making a writing gesture with it.

“Do you have a pen?”

 

* * *

 

After leaving a note to the police on the guy webbed on the wall, Peter alerted the police and then walks towards MJ, who was fixing her hair and clothes. 

“Can you swing while pregnant?” He asked a  _ dumb _ question at her. MJ narrows her brows.

“I don’t think so? I don’t know, Parker - it’s not like I’ve been swinging before and  _ much  _ less pregnant.” She chuckled. He nods his head, cursing himself for his stupidity.

“Okay.” He nods again and shrugs. “We can walk, I guess? - I’ll be on the rooftops” He immediately corrected himself before she gets uncomfortable with him walking with her, as Spider-Man  _ and _ Peter.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Michelle grins and starts walking out of the alley.

He exhales long and loud as seeing she was leaving the alley, he quickly jumps to the roof. Peter walks towards the edge and sees her walking  _ confidently  _ down to her place, he smiles warmly and walks with her. 

They walked in silence for two streets, he hopping and parkouring on the edges of the rooftops while MJ walked below him, before Peter stops on an edge of one building. “MJ, wait.” He said and Michelle turns around to see him, he points down to a closed area, a type of private alley. “Um, I left my clothes in this alley. Do you  mind waiting there?” He asked timidly. He’ll just change very quick as she’ll be outside, but MJ was still a bit shaken after the buglers, she didn’t want to be far from him. (Even though they’re few feet away and between a see-through fence.)

“You can lift me up and leave me on the roof?” She bites her lip. Peter widens his eyes and nods, understanding her hesitancy on staying away from, he skillfully dropping in front of her.

“O-okay.” He nervously smiled at her, even though she couldn’t see him do. 

Thank God, she can’t.

MJ looks at him and walks closer to him. He wraps a hesitant but strong arm around her waist while she wraps hers around his neck. “Hold on tight.” He told her and looks up to see where he’ll be throwing his web and looks back at her. “You ma-may wanna wrap your legs around me.” He truly  _ thanked  _ God that he’s wearing his mask, otherwise she’ll see he’s blushing so hard, and that’ll be so embarrassing. 

The comment  _ probably  _ coming out inappropriate too.

But she didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness, MJ just nods, smirks, and slowly wraps her legs around his waist. Peter’s shaky hand gently grabs under her knee. Once she was  _ wrapped  _ on him, he looks at her. “Ready?” He whispered, she nods and Peter throws his web to the lamp, bends his knees to leap into the air, gaining altitude.

MJ gasps, tenses and hugs him tightly, hides her face on his neck while Peter skillfully maneuvers to land smoothly on the rooftop. He landed as he was doing a squat, so that way he takes all the landing on his feet, and she wouldn’t feel the landing. 

Michelle slowly opens her eyes, not even realizing she closed them. She doesn’t make a move to climb down of him while he stands up straight, looks at her dreamily. Arms still holding her securely  _ and  _ protectively.

“You okay?” He whispered softly. She looks at him and nods, smiling at him, she slowly sets her feet on the ground. Peter lets out a long breath while seeing her smooth down her shirt. “Be right back.” He said and turns around to jump down to the alley, but feels her hand holding him.

“Wait.” She murmured as he turns around to see her, he stands there, waiting for her to speak.

She looks at him intensely, bringing her fingers to the edge of his mask, curling them on it. She slowly lifts his mask to the tip of his nose while Peter was hypnotized by her delicate touch. He gulps loudly as MJ glances at his lips, he licks them quickly, feeling them dry all the sudden. 

Michelle leans in to kiss him softly, a feather touch, but he becomes overwhelmed by only the slightest touch of her lips on his. So Peter grabs her hips and presses his lips deeper to hers, missing her plump soft lips, he brings one hand to her cheek as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him with the same passion and deeper he was kissing her. 

They keep kissing until she pulls apart with a gasp, needing air. MJ doesn’t have superhuman lungs.

He licks his lips while staring at her parted ones, she opens her eyes and laughs breathlessly. “I didn’t get to thank you.” She whispered, struggling to get air in her lungs, still clinging onto his neck. Peter was in a haze, unable to make a sentence, he just shakes his head.

“It’s okay.” He whispered back, hovers on her lips. MJ smiles and pecks him, steps back to let him get his clothes. Peter breathes in and out after quickly jumping down to the alley and grabs his backpack, not bothering putting his mask down. He jumps back up, to see her smiling softly at him.

“Once I get my boy out. You need to give me a full ride, Peter.” She said with a small smile.

_ Peter _ . She just called Peter. They're good, she called him by his first name  _ while  _ smiling. He smiles boyishly at her and nods. “Yeah, yeah...sure.” He sets his backpack down and unzips it.

“What’s in it?” She asked, walking closer to him. Peter hunches down to grab his clothes.

“I put my clothes in here whenever I put my Spidey Suit on - I web it on a dumpster.” He explained.

MJ smirks and shakes her head disapprovingly. “Onto a  _ dumpster _ ?” She questions as he stands up with his shirt and jeans in hands.

“Yeah.” He breathes out, shrugging. Michelle giggles and puts her hands on her hips.

“A dumpster that a garbage truck can take  _ any  _ time? And leave you without clothes?” She smiles brightly as he sheepishly bites his lip. “Because let me tell you. For being a genius, you’re pretty dumb on that aspect.” She teased. Peter chuckles awkwardly and takes off his mask, throwing it inside his backpack.

“I’d never thought about that.”

“Sure you didn’t.”

Peter grins, smugly. “So, you think I’m a  _ genius _ ?” He lifts an eyebrow at her. MJ huffs and shakes her head.

“ _ Hush _ , dork.” She said, Peter looks down at his clothes and back at her.

“Let me change very quick. Turn around.” He said as she rolls her eyes, but does turn around to give him privacy, crossing her arms and looking at the buildings in front of her. This was her chance to see Peter’s chest, if he does or doesn’t have the tattoo. 

She bites her lips as she hears Peter removing his Spider-Man suit and putting his clothes, it was now or never…

MJ turns around and gasps loudly, seeing  _ the tattoo _ on his chest (glances at his abs too. What? They’re  _ right  _ there, so might as well.) She covers her mouth with both hands while Peter snaps his head towards her when he heard her gasp, he was putting his pants on.

“Oh my God…” MJ mumbled into her hands, her eyes began to water up.

 

It’s  _ Peter _ .

 

_ He  _ is the father.

 

“Damn it!” Peter quickly finishes putting his pants and snatching his shirt from the floor. “ _ MJ _ ! I told you to turn around!” He exclaimed exasperated, he  _ really  _ was avoiding her to see his tattoo  _ of her _ . He panicked as she was staring at his  _ chest _ , he looks down at his chest and begins putting on his shirt. 

Cool,  _ now _ she’ll get mad because of his tattoo, just when he thought they were good. 

“I can explain th-the tattoo…” He trailed off when she began letting tears fall. He breathes out shakily and was a bit confused. “W-why are you crying?” Peter asked while MJ sobs, he steps closer to her. “Michelle?” He stops in front of her and tilts his to look at her face properly. Michelle sobs again, and slowly uncovered her mouth, to gently cup his face on her hands.

She bites her lip while tears kept falling down her face, caressing Peter’s cheeks with her thumbs, leans closer to his face.

“I _knew_ it, I knew it, I knew it..” She whispered happily and rests her forehead on his, “..I knew it was _you_.” MJ chokes out and closes her eyes, _never_ felt so much relief in her life. _Happiness_ , more than anything.

_ Peter  _ is the father of her son. Call her crazy, but she  _ kinda  _ felt it. And how in  _ hell  _ she can’t remember having sex with someone with  _ those _ abs? Jk, maybe,  _ kinda _ .

“What was I?” Peter asked, furrowing his brows cutely for her own good.

MJ chuckles and sniffs away her tears. “Nothing..” She smiles and decided to tell him later, a rooftop wasn’t a nice place to tell someone they’re going to be a dad. She wipes her tears, “..Just, that...I knew you were looking after me when the thugs appeared.” She shrugged her shoulders, lifting her eyebrows. “Observant. Remember?” She smirks smugly and backs away. 

Peter smiles at her in disbelief as Michelle stares at him.

They carefully got down of the rooftop and  _ walk _ towards May’s, since Peter invited her over to dinner. She instantly accepted and that brings them here, climbing the stairs to May’s apartment.

“May is gonna flip out.” Peter said after a peaceful silence. (They chatted a few on their way here.)

“Why?” MJ asked, reaching the top and walks towards May’s, Peter right behind her.

“She uh..she  _ cried _ after you left that day.” He told guiltily. Michelle gasps quietly and looks at him.

“ _ Really _ ?” They arrived at the door as MJ felt bad for making his aunt cry.

Peter saw her face and turns to face her. “Don’t feel bad, she was sad because she thought you were mad at them - I told her you were mad at _ me _ , not her or Ned.” He sympathizes. MJ sighs and looks at him intensely.

“I  _ was  _ mad at you.” She said softly, eyes burning into his puppy ones. He gulps and stares back.

“You’re still?” He asked hesitantly, not sure why he even asked, he wasn’t prepared to hear her say she  _ still  _ is.

“No,” Michelle whispered, making the corner of his lips slowly turn upwards. MJ smirks and tilts her head, “And I was never mad at them.” She told. 

He smiles wider now and shyly looks down to his feet, MJ isn’t mad at him no more, hopefully they’re still a couple. (Because she didn’t break up with him that day, and he sure  _ isn’t  _ going to break up with anytime soon. Actually, scratch that, he was planning on  _ never  _ breaking up with her.) After their kiss on the rooftop, his hopes were way up to the sky.

“You’re about to make May happy soon anyway,” He said with a huge smile and opens the door for her. MJ chuckles and enters the apartment as Peter walks in behind her. “May, I’m home!” He closes the door.

“In my room!” May yelled back. Michelle and Peter smiled at her holler, both stood beside each other in the living room.

“I got a surprise for you!” The hero replied, seeing MJ smile to herself and turns herself towards May’s room.

“Surprise?! - alright, wait!”

Both young adults waited in the living room and saw May rushing into the living. She stops in surprise when she saw Michelle smiling at her, Peter smiling widely. “Hi, May.” MJ waves at the older woman, who gasps and quickly make her way towards Michelle. May tightly hugs the younger woman and closes her eyes. “I’m sorry.” MJ told May.

“No, sweetheart..” May shakes her head and leans back to see the young one. “.. _ We’re  _ sorry for keeping this secret too long from you.” She said. Michelle shakes her head too.

“It’s not your fault, May.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess I just hurt because I  _ felt  _ I wasn’t trustworthy or someone you couldn’t rely on.”

Both Parkers frown at that, Peter looks at her. “MJ, that’s not the case - and you know that.” He told firmly, making Michelle smile lovingly at him. Peter smiles back as they stare at each other.

May smirks at them and chuckles. “I’m glad you guys solved everything!” She exclaimed happily and throws her arms to the air. “This deserves a celebration!” She makes her way to the kitchen while Peter and MJ laughed at her. 

He was going to go help his aunt, but MJ reached for his hand, making him turn to see her. It was becoming a signature move of them, stopping themselves by the hand.

“Peter.” She bites her lip and tangles their fingers. “Do you want to come with me and May for the next appointment?” She asked nervously, but smiles warmly.

Peter stares at her and slowly smiles back. “Y-yeah.” He said. MJ slowly walks closer to him and leans in, gently pressing her lips on his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	10. You are the ____, Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

**7th month…**

Peter’s back hits the boxing ring mat with a loud thud as he groans and grabs his shoulder, closes his eyes for a moment, hearing his fighting trainer’s padding towards him. Peter rests his arms to his sides and opens his eyes, focusing on his, for the past three years, teacher smiling down at him.

Steve chuckles and rests his hands on his hips.

“You need to watch your steps, Peter - hand-to-hand is vital for our _jobs_ .” He hunched beside Peter, who silently listens to his instructor, “See it like a _choreographed_ dance.” The Captain offered, making the young Avenger snort.

“Well, no _wonder_ I’m bad at it.” He mumbled. Steve laughs and shakes his head.

“You and me both, pal. If it wasn’t for Tasha, I wouldn’t ever learn how to dance.” They both smiled. Steve then tells him, “I’m guessing with your Spider Senses you dodge incoming strikes, right?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter nods and propped himself on his elbows. “Well, that’ll make you _unstoppable_.” Rogers playfully slaps his shoulder. The young one groans loudly and rolls his eyes.

“But you’re our _best_ in hand-to-hand. I still can’t beat you.” He argued.

“You _will_.” Steve warmly smiles at him. Peter looks at his leader and smiles back, Steve sighs and stands up. “Come on..” He outstretched his hand to help Peter off the floor. “..Up.” He told Parker, who grabs his offer.

He stands up and makes a face. “Ugh. Everything hurts.” Peter whined when his body complained of the movement. Steve kept smiling at their youngest member and softly pats Peter’s arm. They walked out of the ring.

“You’re free to go. See you Monday.” Steve told him as they started grabbing towels. It was Friday morning, and he decided to let the kid go early and take his days off.

Peter snaps his head towards the Captain and smiles brightly, because normally Tony and Steve keep him until Saturday. “Okay. Thanks.” Peter quickly gathers his stuff while Steve calmly gathered his with a small smile on his face, seeing the kid’s enthusiasm.

“Hey, Cap?” Peter called once he stood by the exit. Steve looks up, “Thanks for the tips.” Peter smiles again while shouldering his gym bag. Steve chuckles and nods his head at him.

“You’re welcome, buddy.” He told Peter, who smiled widely while exiting the Avengers’ gym. 

**Meanwhile…**

Michelle was _nervously_ cutting the carrots May needs for the stew they’re currently preparing. She texted Ned and they agreed to come visit her, but she arrived earlier than Ned. _Which_ was great, since she wanted to tell her about _Peter_ being the father of her child. (MJ wanted to let her know first than Peter, so that way May will _kill_ her first instead of Peter.)

She takes a deep breath and sets the knife down, hearing May whistling as she was washing the rest of the veggies, MJ turns around to face the older woman.

“May?” Michelle clears her throat and May turns around.

“Yes.” She smiles sweetly and turns off the faucet. MJ exhales and gulps, heart beating fast.

“I-I need to tell you something.” She fiddled with her fingers. May kept smiling and nods.

“What is it, sweetheart?” May walks closer to MJ, who bites her lip. The curly haired blushes and stares at her as May stood in front of her.

“You’re probably gonna _hate_ me for _life_..” MJ murmured, “..And then slaughter me, not before calling me a slut and a bitch who only -

“MJ, _MJ_ ..” May puts her hands on her shoulders, chuckling softly at the girl, “.. _Honey_ .” May smiles and shakes her head, “Where’s _all this_ coming from?” She rests her arms back to her sides.

Michelle puffs a breath and looks at the older woman, “May..” She gulps loudly and bites her lip again, “..I know _who’s_ my baby daddy.”

“Oh really?” May gasps and leans her hip on the counter.

“Yeah.” MJ nods and then screws her face, hands lifting like she was praying. “And _please_ don’t hate me…” She begged the woman, who laughs and shakes her head.

“ _Why_ should I?” May said with a smile. MJ slowly opens her eyes and looks at her _pleadingly_ , making May laugh again at her, because she thought MJ was just being ‘silly’ on revealing her baby daddy’s name.

Here goes nothing...

“Because it’s.. _Peter_.” Michelle timidly said, hands sweating, and May’s smile froze. “I just confirmed days ago, but I was scared to tell anybody about it. But _eventually_ will tell Peter.” MJ rapidly told Peter’s aunt before she _slaps_ the crap out of her for not taking the damn morning after pill and making her precious cute little dork of nephew _a_ _dad_. _And_ ruining his planned life. But hey, she had her life planned out too, and here we are.

“ _What_?” May breathed out as her smile slowly fades. MJ gulps.

“I know it’s him, b-because I remember the guy had a tattoo with my initials, _and_ I saw Peter with the _exact_ same tattoo -

“So _that’s why_ he came home that day.” Said to herself as she put the pieces together in her head, MJ awkwardly standing in front of her, “He went to a party with Ned the night before - both mentioning _you_ were going - and then he didn’t come back until morning with a _huge_ hangover.” May looks at MJ with shock look. Michelle covers her face in shame.

But she _wasn’t_ mad.

“So it _is_ him.” MJ mumbled in her hands, “Oh my God - I think I’m gonna vomit.” Michelle uncovers her face and goes to the sink, feeling uneasy with all this. If telling his aunt the news MJ felt like this, she can’t _imagine_ how she’ll feel when telling Peter.

MJ just leans on the sink and takes deep breaths, feeling May’s calming hand rubbing her back. _God_ , she doesn’t deserve any of them. Michelle smiles to herself and slowly straightened herself to look at May, who smiles warmly at her.

“So that means..” May reaches to rest a gentle hand on MJ’s pregnant belly. The older woman smirks, “..You _got_ the tattoo?” She questioned. _How_ did she know about the tattoo? Did Peter only remember that?

“On my lower back?” MJ sheepishly asked, May nods and Michelle bites her lip. She turns around and slowly grabs her shirt, lifting it up to show May her _Parker_ tattoo.

Right on her lower back.

MJ exhales as hearing May gasped loudly, she brings her shirt down and turns around to face May, who suddenly squeals in happiness and hugs the young woman tightly, startling her a bit, “This is the _best_ news ever!” May excitedly said while MJ hugs her back and chuckles forcibly, “I _never_ would’ve thought Peter be your baby daddy!”

“ **_WHAT_ **!?”

Their heads whipped around and saw _Ned_ shockingly, standing in the middle of the living room, staring at both ladies. He even left the door opened. MJ _prayed_ to all Gods that hopefully nobody was behind him, and that _nobody_ is Peter. She didn’t want him to know like this.

“Ned!” Michelle rushes over him, he was hanging his mouth open.

“ _Peter_ ’s your baby daddy!? _For real_ !?” He squealed as she looks behind him, _relieved_ that nobody was behind him. MJ closes the door with a slam and glares at him.

“W-why you didn’t _knock_!” She yelled, but Ned ignored her question.

“Is it true?” He asked, “So _you’re_ the girl with the tattoo?”

Michelle frowns at that. “The girl with the _what_?” She puts her hands on her hips.

“It’s the only thing Peter remembers from the girl he had sex with. But, we didn’t know _you_ were her, anyway.” Ned casually shrugged his shoulders. MJ narrows her eyes at him.

“ _Really_ ?” She crosses her arms now, “That’s how you guys named me? _The girl with the tattoo_?” She scowled at her best friend, who smiles innocently at her.

“I told them that was lame.” May holler from the kitchen.

“ _Thank_ you, May.” MJ told her, earning a smirk from May. Michelle looks back a Ned with a glare, she walks past him, goes to the couch and grabs a pillow, “You guys are losers.” She told him and throws the pillow at Ned.

 

* * *

 

MJ told them she was planning on telling Peter the news once he came over the weekend from Syracuse. They even made their ‘theories’ how they ended up in the hotel room, with Ned’s part of the story and MJ’s, they _still_ didn’t figure anything out. MJ guesses she has to wait and ask Peter his part.

The three of them were laughing and chatting while they roamed around the kitchen, May stirring the stew while MJ and Ned were helping her chop the vegetables as the front door suddenly opened, they all turned around and saw Peter coming in with his duffel bag on his shoulder.

“Peter!?” May exclaimed surprisingly as the hero sets his bag near the entrance. She walks over him while MJ and Ned stopped what they were doing to see them, “What are doing here, kiddo!?” May hugs her nephew and Peter smiles, hugging her back.

“Wow, aunt May, I’ve thought you'd be happy to see me.” He faked hurting. May scoffs and playfully hits his shoulder as she releases him, Peter looks over the kitchen and smiles brightly, seeing his best friend _and_ girlfriend standing there. He nods in greeting at Ned, who nods back at him too, and _directly_ walks towards MJ. She smiles at her handsome boyfriend.

“Hey.” Peter whispered with a smile as he grabs her hands and leans in to kiss her, which MJ happily returned his kiss. She pulls back and smiles widely, looks at him, but he still had his eyes close, smile still on his lips.

“Hi.” She murmured on his lips as he leans back in. But their kiss didn’t last because Ned cleared his throat rather loudly, making the couple smile and MJ put her hands on Peter’s shoulders to gently push him back.

“Y’all are finished?” Ned jokingly asked them, Michelle flips him off while the Parkers laughed at his comment.

“Peter, you’re never here on Fridays.” May said as she comes back to the kitchen. He nods and grabs MJ’s hand to lead her towards his room. Michelle smiles to herself, he turns around and

“Yeah, but they let me go early.” He explained and looks back at her with a smile.

She already knows _all_ of his Spidey life, they had a _long_ conversation days ago about it, she has to admit, she was impressed how he could’ve handled his personal life with his superhero one. _And_ kept it from her for so long. He showed her his tricks and multiple web combinations, his suit, mask, and he even introduced KAREN to her.

Which the A.I. embarrassed the _crap_ out of Peter, the computer told _everything_ Peter told her, to the _stalking_ to the advice he asked his A.I.

MJ had a good laugh that day.

“What were you doing?” Peter asked as he opens the door of his old room, she opens her mouth to tell him, when Ned cuts in.

“Chopping vegetables, _babe_!” Their best friend made a fake ass girl voice as they all turned to see him.

“Fuck _off_ , Leeds!” MJ flips him again while Peter bursts on laughter as May was biting her lip to contain hers.

Ned lifts his hands in defense, Peter keeps laughing while pulling MJ into his room. He lets her in first and sets the door ajar.

 

* * *

 

“You took _a selfie_ with _King T’Challa_?” MJ gasps as she excitedly smiles at her boyfriend, who chuckles and nods at her. They were sitting on the floor, backs leaned on his bed, eating gummy worms.

“Yep.” He munched his sweet. Michelle narrows her eyes at him suspiciously.

“No fucking way - _Proof_. Now.” She demanded and crosses her arms. Peter huffs a laugh and brings his phone out of his pocket, quickly searching for his selfie the king.

“Here you go.” He lends the phone to her, she quickly grabs it. He smiles at her and brings more gummy worms into his mouth, silently watching her face turn into a smile. MJ chuckles in disbelief, giving him his phone back.

“I guess being Spider-Man has its perks after all.” She smiles at him, which he returned the smile with a proud one.

“You can say.”

MJ playfully punches his stomach, “You smug bitch.” She told him with a smile. He sets his phone back into his pocket and Michelle grabs his cheek, lifting his face to kiss him. Peter smiles in the kiss and kisses her back, bringing his own hand to gently cups her jaw, Michelle deepens the kiss by tilting her head to the side. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and brings his free hand to her neck, MJ’s other hand to his side.

 _Eventually_ , they needed air and MJ was the one to pull away, she pulls back with a smile.

“I bought him a onesie - hope you don’t mind?” Peter whispered softly, eyes still closed. But hers snapped wide open, she stares at him in _admiration_ . He slowly opens his from not hearing her say something, so he blushes, “I-I _really_ couldn’t contain myself, it’s so cute.” He timidly smiles at her while MJ kept staring at him.

“I don’t mind. Thank you though.” She mumbled. He _bought_ her son clothes, even though he ‘didn’t have too.’ She huffs a laugh and looks at him lovingly.

“Kids! Dinner is ready!” May’s holler made them smiled to each other, he grabs her hands and stands up, bringing her with him. He peppered kisses on her mouth repeatedly, making MJ giggle, Peter stops and smiles boyishly at her. He lets one hand of hers go, but holds one hand, leads her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

After they ate, and chatted during dinner, Ned went home and May to her room, leaving Peter and MJ alone. (May and Ned doing it on purpose to let MJ tell Peter about his paternity.)

And that brings us here, Peter and MJ back in his room, with his back on the headboard and MJ comfortably, with her back on his chest, sitting between his legs. They were talking about his recent mission as he wrapped his arms around her baby bump, fingers unconsciously caressing her stomach. She glances down at them and bites her bottom lip, his voice fading while she battled herself, she _needs_ to tell him now.

He deserves to know.

But what if he doesn’t want to be a daddy? What if he gets mad at her?

“MJ?” Peter’s voice brings her back, gently nudged her arm with his shoulder. Michelle gulps and brings her hands to lay them on top of his.

“Peter..” She starts and looks down to their hands on top of her stomach, her baby began to kick his hands, “..I need to tell you something.” MJ closes her eyes and feels him sitting straighter and rest his chin on her shoulder.

“What is it?” He asked so softly that made her heart swell.

“Ned, told me about _the girl with the tattoo_.”

Peter tenses instantly and twitches his fingers, “Wh-what did he tell you?” He clearly was uncomfortable with the subject, but MJ was actually smiling. She looks at him over her shoulder.

“That you had drunk _sex_ with her.” She smirks teasingly, Peter didn’t found anything funny about it, he clears his throat and pulls away, leans back to the headboard.

“MJ, let me explain and _please_ don’t be mad at me, it was _way_ before us and I was _so_ drunk I can’t even remember her name _or_ face, as a matter of fact, the _only_ thing I remember about her is a tattoo she had and that’s it -

“ _Peter_.” MJ interjected his rambling. He shuts his mouth tightly while seeing her with his puppy eyes.

Did she mention he made her heart swell?

Michelle turns herself sideways between his legs to look at his face probably, he opens his legs wider. “What did the tattoo said?” MJ asked with a small smile, Peter was blushing and _dying_ of embarrassment, but he remained quiet. She smiles wider and grabbing one of his hand, squeezing it for encouragement, “ _What_ did it say, Pete.” She kept smiling as he sheepishly turns his head sideways, a bright blush on his cheeks.

“ _Parker_ .” He mumbled, almost too low for her not to hear, but she _heard_ him loud and clear.

Michelle stares at him to slowly smile, huffing a disbelief laugh. What any other proof she wants? MJ continues staring at him while he bites his lip, thinking she was mad, but that thought goes flying out of the window when she grabs his face and kisses him deeply.

He gasps in the kiss but quickly kisses her back, not having a _clue_ about what is going on. By the way, he’s killing Ned for telling her about the girl with the tattoo. Ned, May, and himself _swore_ to never tell MJ about it.

Michelle pulls back gently and rests her forehead on his, smiles so bright, making him dazed by her beauty.

“ _I’m_ the girl, Peter.” She whispered softly. Peter froze and knits his brows in confusion. Is she teasing him?

“What?” He chokes out.

MJ bites her lip to keep her smile widen and scoots forward a bit to let Peter see her back, she slowly lifts her shirt. Revealing the tattoo to Peter, whose eyes widened at the revelation. His mind _literally_ was running wild.

“Holy _fuck_ …” He needs air. MJ turns around to see him and her smile drops when she saw his pale face and shock face. So she quickly adds

“And I’m sorry, but I was drunk too, and I _still_ don’t remember that night either - I wish I could, so I can remember the night the baby was made.” She rambled nervously, seeing him frozen. “And I _understand_ if you don’t wanna take responsibility, I totally do - it’s not like you wanted to be a father.” She bites her lip in concern as he gulps and looks at her, eyes like a deer caught in headlights. She downcasts her eyebrows and looks at him, pleading, “ _Peter_ , say something.”

The young man looks at her for a moment before grabbing her face and kissing her passionately, _pouring_ all his heart in the kiss. Michelle holds onto his forearms and kisses him back, sighing in _relief_. Was he happy? Or he was just kissing her to end their relationship?

He pulls away from the kiss loudly from her mouth, chuckles breathlessly, he places his forehead on hers.

“ _Please_ tell me I’m not dreaming.” He asked, looking _straight_ into her very soul. MJ bites her lip to stop the forming tears come out. This wasn’t what she imagined Peter would take the news.

“No..” She closes her eyes and rubs his skin from his arm with her thumbs, “..You’re not.” She smiles, hearing his breathless laugh.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked, she opens her eyes again. “I _kinda_ suspected I was the father when Kyle came out negative on the test.” He confessed.

“How come?” MJ frowns in curiosity. Peter sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

“I remembered you told me the story of that morning, since I woke up at a hotel room too, but I didn’t want to jump into conclusions. I just thought maybe we were in a different room with _another_ person.” He told. Michelle thinks for a moment and nods after.

“Well, I should’ve at least mentioned the guy had a tattoo and that would’ve been more helpful to know it was you.” She admitted, he smiles and leans in to place a small sweet kiss on her lips. MJ giggles in the kiss and pulls away to say, “Ugh. _Another_ Parker boy.” She rolls her eyes playfully, faking annoyance.

Peter lets her go and gasps dramatized. “ _Hey_!” He scowled at her with an amused smile. She laughs as he grabs her and peppers her with kisses all over her face.

 

* * *

 

“You wanna stay over?” Peter asked gently as he nudged MJ’s shoulder. They were laying side-to-side while finishing watching a movie on his laptop. Peter lend her an old t-shirt of his and he changed into his PJs.

MJ looks over him and playfully rolls her eyes.

“I’m always staying here, Pete.” She said as a matter of fact.

“Not _always_.” He argued, “You can sleep here, I’ll stay in the living room.” He smiles and grabs the laptop to put it down on the floor. MJ smiles and cuddles to his side.

“You can stay here - it’s not like the first time we haven’t _shared_ one.” She lifts an eyebrow teasingly as he snorts, shaking his head in amusement.

“Alright.” He nods his head and lays further down, bringing the blanket up to his chin, making MJ chuckle softly and begins to lay on her side. But Peter puts a hand on her stomach, so she’s still sitting down, and he propped himself on one elbow. Michelle looks down at him in confusion as he grins up at her, leans down to her belly, “Hey, buddy.” Peter greets _their son_ softly, causing MJ’s heart melt. He keeps smiling and glances at her, “I’m your _daddy_ ..” He chuckles and returns his gaze to her belly, “..And I can’t wait to meet you.” Parker said as he began running his hand lovingly through her stomach, “Be a good boy for mommy tonight, okay? Let her sleep.” He said to the baby, who _conveniently_ decides to kick his father’s hand, making Peter gasp softly and look up at MJ in amazement.

Michelle bites her lip and smiles warmly at him, Peter looks back at her stomach and gently rests his forehead on her swollen belly, “I love you, little man.” Parker whispered _so_ in love to the baby that made MJ’s throat form all the lumps in the world hearing Peter talk like that to the baby. And he finished making her swoon when he gave the baby (stomach) a lovely gentle kiss.

What did she do to deserve him?

Peter places his ear on her stomach while his hand was flat on her stomach, thumb only caressing her belly. Michelle’s vision blurs as she reaches to run her fingers through his curls. He sighs _content_ and slowly turns his head to the side, his other ear on her belly, smiling at her.

“Goodnight, MJ.” He whispered as he carefully sits down to place a sweet kiss on her mouth.

She smiles in the kiss, they pulled apart, “Goodnight, Pete.” Michelle whispered too…

 

* * *

 

Days went on and everything was getting just better and better between her job, with Peter, school, and just daily life. (even though she still had trouble sleeping well at night because of her son moving more and more.)

But overall, life was going great.

Like today, Peter had his arm around MJ as they sat in the couch, waiting for May. She was supposed to bring supplies for lunch.

“He moves _a lot_ when you’re around.” MJ looks down to her stomach. Peter smiles and tightens his hug on her.

“Does he?”

“Yeah.”

MJ leans her head back and looks at him, chuckles and knits her brows, “You know what, actually, he did it before us knowing he was yours - like he _knew_ you were his daddy.” She said. Peter grins smugly.

“That’s my boy.” He proudly said as he touches her stomach and leans down to kiss her. MJ giggles between the kisses while he smiles on it, he then pulls back when he hears the door unlock.

“Well, hello there, kiddos.” May greeted as she comes in with two bags on her hands, closing the door with her foot, “I hope you two aren’t making _more_ babies while I was gone.” She smirks teasingly, making Peter groan and Michelle smile.

“ _May_ …” Peter whined as he stands up to help his aunt with the groceries.

MJ laughs and shakes her head, “No, we weren’t.” She stands up too, seeing Peter grab the bags and take them over the table. “You want me to help you, May?” Michelle kindly asked the older woman.

“No, ma’am,” Peter announces from the kitchen. MJ turns around to face him. “ _You_ stay there. I’ll help May.” He grins at her, but she frowns.

“I’m not a _child_ , Peter.” She argued with the father of her kid. May grins while she walks towards her nephew, who shrugged his shoulders.

“I know..” He said as he takes out the cans of corn out of the bag, “..It’s just that _you’re_ carrying _my son_. So.” He looks at her intensely and smiles, she does too.

“I raised a gentleman, MJ.” May added with a proud smile, she hugs him sideways by his torso, squeezing him tight.

Peter laughs as Michelle smiles at them, “You sure did.” She replied at her, chuckling when May playfully pinches Peter’s cheek, he groans embarrassingly.

Finishing eating lunch, they gathered the dirty dishes to put them on the sink, May would wash them, MJ dry, and Peter put them up. Both Parkers grabbed the dishes and went to the sink as Michelle turned sideways to stand up from her chair, but her big ass pregnant belly was already too heavy for her to stand up _normally_. She grunts while putting a hand on the table and one on the head of the chair.

“Oh my _God_ ! I can’t even stand up anymore - look at me, I’m _huge_ !” MJ exclaimed annoyingly as she supported all her weight on her forearm on the table, _finally_ standing up, noticing Peter was already on her side.

He gently grabs her arm and chuckles, “No, you’re not, MJ.” May scowled at her while Peter hugs her shoulders, bringing her onto him. Michelle sighs deeply, _hormones_ deciding to make their show.

“You’re beautiful.” He said into her hair, kissing her curls, “You know why?” Parker leans back, seeing her dreamily, grabs her chin on one hand, “Simply because you’re carrying _my son_.” He firmly told MJ, who smiles fondly to the hero.

“Do you remember _anything_ besides the tattoo from that night?” Michelle asked as she stands beside May, who was beginning to wash the dishes. Peter sighs and shakes his head.

“I _genuinely_ don't remember what happened.” He told her, _‘And believe me, I want to.’_ Peter said to himself as MJ nods in understanding. He then chuckles, “Can’t believe the _first_ time I had sex I can’t remember it _and_ I get the girl pregnant.”

The curly haired gasps softly and widens her eyes, “It was your first time?” She guiltily asked, May surprised too.

“Petey…” May sympathies him. Peter blushes and rubs the back of his head.

“Yeah.” He averted his eyes from them in shyness, “When I woke up that morning, I remember having a _terrible_ headache..” He began while May hands MJ a plate, “..Then confused because I was _completely_ naked - _then_ panicked because I was in a hotel room.” He explained. MJ dries the plate and gives it to Peter, who grabs the dish from her.

 _‘So what happened with Kyle? He said he woke up in a hotel room too.’_ MJ asked herself. She tilts her head, figuring out what the absolute hell happened that night, how they even ended up having sex if they weren’t tighter at the party?

MJ shakes her head slightly, everything was blurry from that night. She sighs and looks at Peter, “While I was getting out of the room, I didn’t saw your face, at first you were laying down, then you stirred and you turned around - but you covered your face with the pillow.” She told and Peter nods.

“Because the sun rays were hitting my face.” He added as May silently listen to them.

“And _then_ you showed me that _amazing_ tattoo of yours.” She smirks at him, “I like it.” MJ said with a teasing voice, making him roll his eyes and May chuckle softly.

“Of _course_ you’ll like it!” He exclaimed as he grabs the glass cup she hands him.

Michelle grins and raises a brow at him, “ _Just_ like you like mine.” She gives a _knowing_ smile that made him _tingle_.

“Why would you guys tattooed your names though?” May interrupted their _connection_ , making them turn to see her. She was still happily washing, MJ shrugs and grabs another clean cup from the rack.

“I honestly don’t know.” She answered the older woman.

“Okay, let’s say if you wouldn’t get pregnant..” May started.

“Hmm.” Both of them nodded their heads.

“..And you two still had the tattoos. Would you’ve kept the tattoos?” She asked the young couple, who were thinking of what she said. The three of them kept talking while washing, drying and putting the dishes up.

“I was actually planning on removing it.” Peter said timidly, glances between the ladies, “I couldn’t live with the embarrassment of explaining to you _why_ I had it.” He said while putting a plate on the cupboard, cheeks tinted pink.

May laughs as she puts another plate on the rack, “Fair enough.” She said. MJ smiles at him and nods her head.

“I guess for me, I would’ve too.” She grabs a cup, inserting the towel to cry it, “How we ended up talking this - we trailed off the topic!” Michelle smiles as the Parkers laughed. MJ stops drying to look seriously at him, “Anyways, I’m glad I was your first, Parker.” She smiles fondly. He faces her too and smiles back.

“ _I’m_ glad it was you.”

 

* * *

 

They finished taking care of the dishes and May offered MJ to stay over, but she kindly declined, since she had to go home and finish a project from school. May nods in understanding and _strictly_ told Peter walk MJ out to her car, once the ladies said goodbye to each other. The couple climbed down the stairs, hand-in-hand, walked into the lobby, talking and _trying_ to figure out about their mysterious and blurry drunk night. Once outside, Peter and MJ reached the parking lot and her car, she grabs her car keys and unlocked it.

Peter bites his lip and takes a deep breath as MJ leans on her door to face him, smiling at him.

“Hey, uh..” He gulps and nervously stares at her, “..I wanted to ask you something.” Parker told, burying his hands into his pockets. Michelle kept smiling and lays a hand on her lower back, since her back was hurting.

“What?” She tilts her head. Peter takes another breath and exhales loud and shakily, causing Michelle to knit her eyebrows but smiling nevertheless. The young Avenger smiles sheepishly at her and bites his lip.

“D-do you wanna move in with me?” He takes one hand out to absently waving/gesturing himself. Peter looks at her seriously and her smile slowly drops.

“Peter…” She mumbled.

He quickly panics, seeing her expression changed, so he adds, “My apartment has three bedrooms with _plenty_ of space for you and our kid - of course if you don’t want to, is fine. But still.” He smiles softly.

MJ was stunned, she _really_ didn’t know what to say about his offer. But one thing she does know, MJ sure didn’t want Peter to feel _obligated_ to take her in. And she kinda presentiments Peter is doing that, so she sighs deeply and says, “I don’t wanna lose my job.”

He smiles again and shakes his head, “You don’t have to worry about that, MJ -

“Peter..” She cuts him off, making him instantly shut, he looks at her. MJ reaches for his hands to hold, “..We’re _not_ married.” She breathes out, hating to see Peter’s enthusiasm being crushed. “And I don’t want you to feel like you have to marry me because you knocked me up.” Michelle told and Peter looks down briefly, _clearly_ upset she declined his ‘proposal’.

“So..” He looks at her again, face showing hurt. “..The answer is _no_?” He raises his brows in question. She looks at him in sympathy.

“I hate to tell you, but yeah.” She nods her head and Peter lowers his head, making her heart clench, “Peter, don’t do that.” She let go of his hands to cup his face with her hands, she lifts his face up, smiling lovingly at him. Peter doesn’t say nothing and stares at her, eyes deeply portraying rejection, “It’s because you live all the way to Syracuse and my job is here.” She tried to make him understand her, which he did. Peter took a deep breath and smiles at her.

“It’s okay. I understand.” He lifts his hands to cover hers, leaning his forehead on hers. “Believe me.”

MJ looks into his eyes for lies, but she _never_ finds one, so she slowly smiles brighter, “Thank you.” She leans forward to kiss him softly. “Whenever I’m ready, I hope the offer will be _still_ up?” She looked at him hopefully and he nods immediately.

“Of course!” He answered as soon as she asked, making her smile in amusement while he embarrassingly pulled back to shyly scratch his neck, “I-I mean.. _yeah_.” He tried to play it cool, but MJ knew better, she chuckles and leans again to kiss her awkwardly cute boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	11. MJ vs parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without you, we wouldn’t even be here, writing all these amazing characters you wrote or helped to. Thank you, Sir.
> 
> RIP Stan lee.

**8th month….**

Michelle was sitting under a tree, finishing her article, waiting for the next class to start.

“Hi, MJ.” She looked up and saw Kyle smiling down at her, she smiles back, putting her notebook aside.

She and Kyle got really close these past weeks, firstly, because he was fun to hang out with during school, second, because he was passing through a hard time with his parents, third, because he was a _total_ nerd. And lastly, because he’s a bookworm _just_ like her. There is just a lot in common. And you’ll be thinking, what happened with Rita? Well, she and MJ were still ‘friends’, not _that_ close like MJ and Kyle were though. But they still talk here and there, at least Rita it’s not _too_ annoying anymore, she was even excited with MJ’s pregnancy.

Anyway, between Kyle and Michelle there weren’t any bad vibes after they were _supposedly_ having a child together.

“Hi, Kyle. What’s up?” Michelle greeted as he takes a seat next to her, sets his backpack next to him.

“Nothing, just saw you and wanted to say hi - how you and the baby been, girl?” He asked nicely. MJ nods, bringing a hand to rest it on her stomach.

“Good, I’m ready to pop out, as you can see.” She grins.

Kyle looks at her _indeed_ big belly and chuckles, “I see.” He smiles and they both hear a trio of girls giggle not that far from them, they turn to see the girls, who stopped giggling and turned their backs at them, looking over their shoulders, gossiping. Kyle sighs as MJ squints her eyes at them. “I’m sorry about the rumors of you, MJ - they’re ignorant people, don’t pay attention.” Kyle sympathized, he didn’t know that she cares a crap about it.

 _These_ rumors Kyle was talking about were that MJ got herself pregnant and was _shoving_ her baby to every single guy she could, because she was _desperate_ . Desperate for what? she scoffed at that, she didn’t need any man (well, she _does_ need Peter, but not like the way they think.)

Anyway, she rolls her eyes, “I really don’t care.” MJ waves her hand dismissively, Kyle smirks at her. He sighs deeply and MJ nudges his rib with her elbow, “Hey..” She smiles to herself and looks at her belly while Kyle turns his head to the side, seeing her, “..I know how’s my baby daddy now.”

Kyle huffs a laugh and shakes his head, “Let guess. The _nerd_?” He raises an eyebrow at her, MJ looks up with a grin.

“Yes. The _nerd_ .” She rolls her eyes playfully and shrugs, “I don’t know how I couldn’t figure it out earlier - like, _all_ the proof was literally in front of my eyes.” She explained, Kyle nods.

“Did you saw the tattoo?” He asked curiously, remembering she told him about the guy having a tattoo.

“Yeah, _that’s_ the reason why I confirmed it.” She chuckled, suggesting _something_ , even though it wasn’t the way how she saw Peter’s tatt.

Kyle makes a disgusted face, “ _Eww_. I don’t want to know any of that!” He covers his mouth, faking he was about to throw up. Michelle laughs and playfully slaps his arm.

“You _dork_ , we weren’t doing nothing.” She shakes her head but quickly smirks, “ _Yet_.”

“ _Okaaay_!” Kyle stands up while MJ cracks a laugh. He chuckles softly as he grabs his backpack from the ground, “It was nice seeing you, MJ.” He straps his backpack on one shoulder, Michelle nods at him. “Later.” He waves and begins walking away.

“See later too - text me what you got for editing class.” She told as he nods in understanding. Michelle smiles while seeing him walk away, she then looks back at the group of girls throwing her judgmental glances, MJ narrows her eyebrows and flips them the bird, making the girls roll their eyes and walk away.

_TGIF_

She sighs deeply and continues her article, grabbing the notebook, she writes down on it.

* * *

 

On her way to her apartment, right when she was closing the door, her phone went off. MJ quickly dumps her school stuff on her couch and rushes to grab her phone out of her messenger bag, she finally grabs and answers it after seeing it was her best friend.

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?” MJ greets Ned as she walks towards her kitchen.

 _“Hey, MJ. Just wanna_ **_remind_ ** _you Betty’s birthday party is_ **_tonight_ ** _.”_ Ned told from the other line, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Yes, Ned. I _do_ remember.” She opens her fridge and scans for anything good.

 _“Just letting you know, Jones - you’re a very distracted girl.”_ He teased.

“Ha! Fuck you, Leeds.” Michelle set her phone between her shoulder and ear to use both of her hands.

“ _Alright, I’ll see you later._ **_Don’t_ ** _be late!”_

She chuckles and takes the watermelon she had in there, “I won’t, bye.” MJ smiles and sets the fruit on one arm as she grabs her phone to end the call.

The curly haired leaves her phone and watermelon on the counter, going to her drawer, takes out a knife to begin cutting the fruit. She still had a few hours to get dressed for the party, so for right now, she’ll be a big lazy ass.

Thirty minutes before the party, Peter texted her he was on his way to pick her up, she texted him back and finished her makeup while listening Blues music in her speaker. She had a maternity, knee length, all gray hoodie dress, black leather jacket, hair combed on a high bun, and white Nike sneakers. MJ was last minute applying a nude pink matte lipstick, when she got a text from Peter, he was already outside her apartment. She quickly grabs her bag, her birthday present for Betty, and heads out.

Carefully climbed down the stairs and got out of her apartment complex, seeing Peter’s Audi parked right in front of the building, he quickly got off to greet her.

And God _damn_ that boi looked good.

He was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt, wearing an olive green bomber jacket on top, and black combat boots, hair neatly slicked back. He walks around his car and beams, seeing her coming down the three steps from the entrance, and reaches her.

“Hey.” Peter breathes out, smiling wider, taking her outfit in. She looked even _more_ beautiful with her pregnant belly, _carrying_ his son. He wraps his arms around her waist as she smiles back, bringing her arms around his neck.

“ _Hi_ there, handsome.” She bites her lip and brings him closer to her, only to where her belly permitted, “You dressed up nicely.” Michelle whispered, making Peter chuckle and shake his head.

“Not good as you.” He whispered back and leans in to kiss her.

They shared a few kisses more and got onto his car, he drove to this bar, where Ned organized his girlfriend’s party. The couple soon arrived, the party barely starting.

 

* * *

 

Michelle and Peter were talking with two of Betty’s girlfriends from college, they were chill, but it was actually just the three girls doing all the talking. Peter was just standing there and nursing his beer while the girls were talking about MJ’s pregnancy and girl stuff, not that he didn’t like hearing them talk about MJ’s pregnancy, because it involves his girlfriend _and_ son, but hearing them talk about _girl stuff_ was quite uncomfortable. So he takes a long swing from his beer and takes a chance to glance over Ned, who’s with his group of friends from college too, they laughed at something one of them said. He brings his beer down and sighs, eyes still looking at the guys, but then brings them back when he felt MJ’s hand lacing with his free hand.

“Pete, you okay?” MJ sweetly asked him, he nods, shyly glancing at the other girls. He licks his lips and points with his finger, the hand holding the beer, towards the guys.

“I’m going over with Ned. You’ll be okay?”

Michelle smiles warmly and leans to peck his lips, “Yeah, go ahead.” She told him. Parker smiles too and leans in to peck her lips again.

“Be right back.” He said and walks away.

MJ and the girls talked for a few more minutes until they were greeted by one of their friends and Michelle felt out of place, so she politely said goodbye and went to the snack table, fixing herself a filled plate of junk food.

“So, _Michelle_ .” A squeaky voice called, causing the curly haired turn around, with her plate of food in hands, and see a trio of freshmen girls in front of her. The girls roll their eyes, seeing the plate _filled_ with snacks. “A little bird told me that you’re not _sure_ who’s your baby daddy.” One of the girls smirks, crossing her arms and staring MJ down. _Which_ said girl, didn’t like the staring of the girls.

“What the hell you’re talking about?” Michelle frowns at them. The girls kept staring her down as MJ looked at them as crazy, what the hell they’re thinking? This isn’t high school.

“Is it the guy you came with or it’s _Kyle_ ?” Another girl asked enviously. Oh, so this is about _Kyle_ . MJ rolls her eyes, she’s not explaining herself to these _freshmen_ ladies.

“Fuck off.” She snapped at them and turns around, resuming fixing her plate with more chips.

And _clearly_ the girls didn’t like MJ turning her back at them, “It’s Kyle’s isn’t?” One of them spats, “I’ve seen y’all talking and smiling at school.” She accuses Michelle, but she ignored them and smugly smiles to herself.

“That doesn’t mean _anything_.” MJ told, grabs the tongs to get some fruit. A girl laughs humorless and stands beside her.

“Let me tell you something, _honey_ \- Kyle will _never_ be for you..” The girl said to MJ, who leaves the tongs and turns around to face the college girl.

“He’s _just_ my friend, I have a boyfriend.” Michelle deadpanned at her, turning again to grab the tongs.

“Listen to me.” A girl from behind her hissed as she grabs _roughly_ MJ’s arm and spins her around to face them, _almost_ made MJ spill all her snacks from its plate.

Michelle quickly swats her arm away from her grip and grits between her teeth, “No, _you_ listen to me, girl.” Michelle growls, lost patience with these fake nails girls, so she points at the one who grabbed her, warning her, “This is the first and _last_ time you touch me. And _whoever_ my baby daddy is, it’s not of your Goddamn business. So stay the _fuck_ away.”

Michelle glared _dangerously_ at the trio, one of them huffed and roll her eyes at Michelle, she tells her friends to leave. After MJ stares at them, seeing they left the party, she growls frustrated and goes to the bar, puts her plate full of snacks on the counter and takes a seat on a stool, and ordered a glass of water. (she wanted _alcohol_ so bad, but she knew better.) Michelle sighs deeply and starts eating her ruffles, dipping one of them in _strawberry jam_ , munching them grumpily.

Where’s Peter?

She looks behind her and glances at the crowd, at _least_ eighty people were in here, but she managed to locate her boyfriend. Peter was throwing his head back in laughter while the group of guys and Ned, he was with, laughed in unison. She smiled to herself and decided to leave him and have a good time with the guys, so she turns back around and peacefully eats her snacks.

“Hey, _beautiful_ .” A guy _very_ close behind, startled her, making her snap her head around and see a drunk fella smiling. He had a beer bottle on one hand as he sits on a stool next to her, “What’s your name?” He ‘seductively’ smiles at her.

MJ scoffs and rolls her eyes, “It’s, stay the fuck away.” She spats and turns towards her plate, bringing another chip to her mouth, ignoring the guy. But apparently, the guy liked it, because he leans closer and grins drunkenly.

“ _Oooo_ , we have a little firecracker here. I _like_ it.” He groans and MJ’s _pretty_ sure the guy has an erection. _Gross_.

“Look, man.” Michelle pushes him gently, but firm, away. “Get the _hell_ away from me or else I’ll _rip_ your dick off _._ ” She warned while keeping her face forward, not looking at him.

The guy laughed and waves his free hand dismissively, “ _Pfft_ ! You can’t even get up from that stool with your huge ass much less punch me - it’s a _nice_ ass though.” He flirts and leans in again, making Michelle screw her face, he smelled strongly at alcohol. She rolls her eyes and decides to leave the bar, he wasn’t worth her time, he was drunk anyway.

MJ stands up and leaves her plate behind, she could blend in with Peter and the guys, _but_ a _slap_ on her _butt_ as she was walking away, made her stop dead on her tracks. _No one_ touches her without _her_ permission. Her blood boiled as she heard the guy chuckling behind her, MJ _slowly_ turns around and glares at him, turning her hands into fists. “Mother _fucker_ .” She gritted lowly, brings her arm back to _connect_ her right fist on the guy’s nose, causing the guy fall from his stool dramatically. (He was drunk, so.)

She furiously looks down at him as he coughs, people around them gasp. “I _told_ you not to touch me!” MJ didn’t care she was pregnant and ruining her friend’s birthday, that guy needed someone to teach him how to respect a woman.

 _And_ pregnant ones too.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

“What the hell?” Ned whispered while loud gasps and whispers were heard from the bar.

Peter hears the commotion and turns around to see what the problem was, and to his surprise, the _problem_ involved directly his _very pregnant_ girlfriend. He frowns as he began walking towards her, seeing a guy holding her back from _punching_ a drunk from the floor.

“Hey!” Peter walks faster and reaches MJ, pulling her away from the guy holding her down. He glares at the guy, who immediately let her go. Parker concernedly looks at her, since she was breathing hard and staring at a guy on the floor, “ _What_ happened?” He asked and notices she wasn’t even looking at him, she was dead staring at the guy, who’s slowly standing up with the help of some dude.

“This _dickhead_ grabbed my ass and I punched him.” MJ answered angrily, panting as Peter stands in front of her to make her look at him.

“What?” Parker knits his brows, anger begins to bubble inside of him. When did this happen?

“Hey! It’s not my fault you have a nice ass, baby girl.”

He didn’t even wait to see if the guy who touched MJ was the one who yelled, or if it was another guy, but with only touching her it was enough to turn around, grab the guy from his shirt and punch him square on his jaw. The guy falls to the ground again, groaning in pain as Peter looms over him.

“ _Peter_!” Michelle rushes towards Peter, to grab his arm, attempting to hold him back while Ned steps in front of his best friend.

“Peter.” Ned calmly said as he gently pushes Peter back from the drunk guy, who’s _still_ on the floor with people gathering around them. “Calm down, man.” Ned kept saying, MJ pulling him back too, but the Avenger was _way_ too mad to listen or move.

Parker was glaring at the guy on the floor the whole time, not really listening to his friend and girl. He clenched his jaw and points at the guy, warning, “She’s my girlfriend _and_ the mother of my child, you fuck! Don’t you _ever_ speak of her again!” He threatened and feels MJ’s hands pulling his arm while Ned kept _attempting_ push him back, but Parker didn’t even budge.

“Come on, Pete.” Leeds _knew_ Peter was fuming, he quickly needed to take Peter away from there, or else his friend will do something he’ll regret later.

But the _guy_ made the terrible mistake to open his mouth again.

“Or else _what_ , pretty face!? Huh!? What you’re gonna do when I make that baby _mine_ !?” The guy laughs maniacally and Peter saw red, he growls loudly and _launches_ himself towards the guy.

“ _Peter_!” Michelle screams, the hero grabs the guy by his shirt again and begins punching the guy’s face.

“Peter, he’s _drunk_!” Ned tried to reason while Peter threw blow after blow at the guy, who was now losing conscious and not even fighting back.

“I don’t care!” Parker growls, Ned and MJ, with the help of three guys, managed to get Peter off of the now unconscious guy.

“Take him away from here!” Ned yelled at some guys.

Peter was panting heavily as he makes sure the guy was being dragged, by two guys, out of the bar, Ned following them to make sure the drunk guy was out. Parker felt the anger still running in his veins and hands shake, he felt MJ’s hand on his arm, beginning to drag him with her towards the bathroom. He looks at the back of her head as she walks into the bathroom, dazed by the white hot madness inside him.

“Peter, baby..” MJ locks the bathroom and he leans on the sink. She notices his (bloody) hands were shaking in anger, she takes them on hers and reaches for paper towels, “..It’s okay. Calm down.” She softly whispered as she opens the faucet and wets the paper towel, bringing the wet towel to his bloody hands. He sighs and let her clean his hands, he remains silent, watching her thick eyelashes fan over her cheeks.

“Did he _touched_ you somewhere else?” He asked flatly as she shakes her head, focused still on wiping the blood off.

“No.”

“Okay.” He murmured, MJ reaches for another paper towel and dried his hands, “You alright?” He gently grabs the paper towel from her, throwing it to the trash, making her look up at him.

“Yeah.” She sighs deeply.

Peter nods and reaches for her, hugging her from her shoulders, MJ hugs his torso. She actually looked funny because her belly didn’t allow her to freely hug him. Peter turns his head to kiss her curls, “I’m pretty sure you hit _that_ fucker hard on the nose, right?” He asked and smiled in her hair, _proud_ that his girl defended herself before he was there, _while_ pregnant. Michelle laughs and turns her head to say in his neck.

“And I’m pretty sure _you_ broke that fucker’s nose.” She chuckles, hearing him laugh at her comment, she smiles as she kisses his neck.

After that night, MJ decided parties weren’t meant for her.

At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap, it’s due date, guys.
> 
> Feel free to comment.


	12. Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Michelle walked down the street, towards the convenience store, to buy supplies for her stay-in date night with Peter at her apartment. They texted earlier and decided to make pasta together, he wasn’t coming in until later on, so she had time to prep. She smiles to herself, remembers when Peter told her that the Avengers offered their doctor _and_ Facility for the baby. But they both politely declined their offer, since they both wanted their kid to be born in Queens, call it tantrum or whatever.

They didn’t decline a check up from their doctor after their baby was born though.

She caresses her stomach, reaching the small store, she enters it. Welcomed by the old cashier lady and the bell announcing her entrance, the lady smiles at her, MJ smiles back and walks towards the aisles. The curly haired girl sighs deeply and grunts, rests a supporting hand on her lower back, since it was _killing_ her. She smiles warmly when she walks into the aisle where there are baby supplies, she grabs the formula and inspects it.

Peter _already_ bought everything they needed, even though she had the essential gathered, like clothes, formula, bottles, blankets, pacifiers, wet wipes, diapers, rattles, and she was about to buy a crib and car seat. But _Peter_ , went and bought almost everything that said ‘ _baby_ ’ on it, he didn’t take her with him because he knew she would complain.

So he bought a brand new crib _and_ car seat, _more_ diapers, more formula, more bottles, _more_ clothes, toys (those toys weren’t even for newborns), more wipes, extra set of pacifiers, a _Spider-Man diaper bag_ (the nerd. She’ll admit it was cute), he even bought baby utensils and _boxes_ of Gerbers and stuff for _older_ babies, not newborns. He even bought a pacifier with the Spider-Man’s face mask on it, the nerd.

She remembers that day when she entered her apartment, coming back from work, with all the stuff set in her living room, she barely had space to walk around.

…

 _“Peter!” She shrieked as her boyfriend was unboxing a_ **_fucking_ ** _crib. He smiles shyly at her as she closes the door and stares shockingly at her living room. Plastic bags, boxes of all sizes, black trash bags, and wrappers were all scattered around the room._

_“What?” Peter timidly looks at her, stopping mid-air, his hand was taking out a part of the dark wooden crib. His ears turned pink._

_MJ huffs an amused laugh, she wasn’t mad at him for the mess or that he bought stuff for_ **_his baby_ ** _. She actually was moved by the action, “What’s all this?” Michelle walks further in and sets her bag on her coffee table, a smile slowly spreading, seeing the_ **_car seat_ ** _,_ **_crib_ ** _, and a damn_ **_Spider-Man_ ** _diaper bag. Where does he gets merchandise of himself?_

_She looks at him with a raised eyebrow._

_“For the baby,” He shrugs, looking back at his task. He was_ ** _eager_** _to build his son’s_ _crib, so he quickly takes the box towards MJ’s bedroom to take out all the pieces. Michelle stands in the middle of the mess and scoffs in disbelief, as_ ** _soon_** _she delivers her baby, she’ll make sure to get inside of his pants for good._

 _Not drunk this time_ **_and_ ** _make sure they use protection too._

…

MJ chuckles and shakes her head, leaving the formula back to its place, she resumed her shopping. But she couldn’t resist buying a cute bottle.

After gathering all that she needed in a basket, she went to the front and smiled to the nice lady, who smiles back at her. The lady rings her up, bags all her stuff, MJ handed her the money, but the lady didn’t have change, so she apologized and quickly went to the office to get MJ’s change.

“Okay. That’s fine,” Michelle told her and smiled sweetly.

“I’ll be _right_ back,” The older woman quickly goes to the back.

“ _Michelle_.”

MJ turns around and sees her _aunt_ entering the store and her first thought was, _‘What the hell she’s doing in Queens?’_

“Aunt Tori?” Michelle frowns as her aunt rolls her eyes before settling them on her bags, seeing the baby bottle.

“I see you’re getting everything ready for the baby,” She scowled, looking back to her niece. MJ fakes a sweet smile and proudly caresses her belly.

“Yeah, me and _Peter_ are _very_ excited for our little one,” Michelle made sure to emphasize her boyfriend’s name. Tori groans and rolls her eyes once more.

“I can’t _believe_ you got yourself pregnant from a _mediocre jerk_ ,” She spat.

MJ’s nose flares, “Now let me tell you something, aunt Tori..” She walks closer to her aunt, who lifts her chin, “..Peter is the _father_ of my son and my boyfriend, and I told you _not_ to speak about him like that,” She warned her relative. Tori scoffs and crosses her arms.

“You and _your precious_ ** _Peter_** can _rot_ in hell, Michelle,” She hissed, then laughs humorlessly as MJ now rolls her eyes, “You might’ve gotten yourself a decent job..” Tori smiles maliciously and eyes Michelle up and down, “..But at the end of the day you’ll _always_ be the daughter of a _drug addict_ and a _prostitute_ ,” Her aunt spats and smirks when MJ visibly winced, making Tori’s ego swell. “My brother _leaving_ you and your _whore_ mother - which is funny now that I think of it..” She kept insulting MJ, who bites her lip and eyes downcasts, “..You’re _just_ like her - getting yourselves pregnant to gain attention,” Tori accusingly pointed Michelle’s stomach.

“You know _nothing_ ,” Michelle mumbled and Tori shakes her head.

“She ended _killing_ herself..” she kept saying, making MJ feel embarrassed and small. And got hit by dejavú, remembering when Tori told her the same exact story, that _still_ gets her, when she was a little girl. The small innocent girl growing up, blaming herself, thinking she was responsible for her parents’ deaths.

“..My brother coming back for you, but he was _disappointed_ with the trash of daughter he had, _overdosing_ because he couldn’t live with a kid like you,” Tori accusingly poke her shoulder, causing MJ take a step back.

“ _Stop_ ,” Michelle chokes out, tears beginning to brim in her eyes, and head _slowly_ lifting up. It’s _time_ to stand up against her aunt, it’s what she should’ve done _years_ ago. Her aunt filled her head with lies and shit, but not anymore, she’s beginning a new life with her son and _hopefully_ with Peter too.

“Good thing your parents aren’t alive, Michelle. I bet they’re _twisting_ in their graves knowing what you’ve done with your life,” Tori growls and keeps walking forward, MJ backward, “And now your _son_ is gonna be a stupid ass _bastard_ just like you.”

And _that_ , MJ couldn’t let happen. Tori can curse her all she wants, but _her son_? No ma’am.

Michelle lifts her hand and _slaps_ Tori across her face, making Tori’s face snap to the side. Her aunt gasps and holds her cheek, turns her face towards her niece, looks at her in shock. MJ growls lowly at her, like a lioness, “Don’t _you_ **_ever_ ** call my son like that,” She walks closer, maniacally, to a _shocked_ Tori, who’s still holding her reddening cheek with both hands. “Wash your _Goddamn_ mouth first if you’re gonna talk about him,” Michelle hissed protectively.

“Is everything okay, ladies?” The old lady from the retail came back from the office. Michelle turns around and nods her head, avoiding eye contact.

“Yes, ma’am,” MJ responded and quickly grabs her bags and the lady gives her the change. “Thank you,” The curly haired opens the door and leaves the store, not before passing by and _purposely_ bumped Tori’s shoulder roughly.

MJ rushes towards her apartment, that’s two streets away, as tears began to fall down her face. She grits her teeth angrily, how come her aunt be like that with her? And how come she _still_ has effect on her? Maybe because MJ _always_ craved her warmth, her love. But all Tori gave her were angry hisses, slaps, rude words, rough grips, and overall _hate_ . Michelle gave her several chances and _thought_ that one day she’ll change, but she didn’t, and now she’ll give up on her, since Tori messed with her son. And MJ wasn’t willing to stand her one more time, it was time to leave her _horrible_ past and look forward to the future.

 

* * *

 

Peter was in MJ’s apartment and opens her bedroom door, threw his duffel bag across the bedroom, landing it on her bed and going to the kitchen. They’re going to do pasta, so might as well get it going, he hears the door being unlocked. He turns around to greet her with a huge smile, since she went to buy supplies. But his smile faded when he saw her crying, closing the door, dumping the groceries on the floor.

“ _MJ_ ?” He quickly walks towards her, frowning in concern. She keeps crying as he gently grabs her face to lift it up, “What happened!? You’re okay?” He asked frantically, worrying him more when she continued crying and sobbing so bad. “Babe, _what_ happened?” Peter whispered softly, eyebrows pinched tightly. MJ sobs again and drops her forehead on his chest.

“I ran into my aunt Tori a-and she said ugly stuff about me, you, and our baby,” She sniffs and hugs his torso, Peter automatically hugging her back, “S-she was calling our baby some names an-and I slapped the _hell_ out of her at the store, b-but I didn’t care because I was so -

“Wait, wait..” He frowns deeper, “..You _slapped_ her?” He tilts his head while MJ sniffs and slowly stops crying, she nods.

Peter huffs out a laugh and smiles proudly, “That’s my girl,” He said as he leans down to kiss her, but she didn’t kiss him back, instead she whined.

“ _Peter_ ” She pouted.

He chuckles, pecks her lips and pulls back, “Baby, I don’t care if she doesn’t like me - but it _does_ anger me she messed with my son,” He turned serious. MJ sighs and wipes her remaining tears.

“She’s not worth it,” She shakes her head and rests her head on his shoulder, “Hopefully that slap shut her for good.”

They stay like that for a moment.

“How hard you hit her?”

“Peter!” She laughed, throws her head back in laughter as he grins, _happy_ to see he made _her_ _happy_.

Eventually they forgot what happened and cheerfully cooked their food, enjoyed their stay-home date, laughing and kissing during dinner. They washed the dirty dishes and he stayed at her place _again_ (which was already their routine weeks ago).

He was spooning her, arms around her, and hands moving up and down her stomach. Peter smiles when he feels his son greeting (kicking) him on his palm, he leans forward to kiss MJ on the back of her ear, she smiles too and was about to whisper him something, when sirens were heard at the distance. Peter immediately tensed, his superhero instinct instantly in alert, but his _human_ self wanted to stay like this, with MJ and their unborn child.

He _now_ understands why the Avengers and other heroes had made a lot of sacrifices in their lives, he guesses this comes with the package of being a hero.

MJ bites her lip and closes her eyes, she _knows_ he has to go and help whatever it’s going on, it’s what he does and it’s what he’s _always_ going to do. This is his job, to help.

He takes a deep breath and kisses her shoulder, “I’ll be quick, I promise,” He whispered softly.

He slowly but _reluctantly_ pulls away, sits on the bed and stands up to go for his duffel bag, located in the corner now. MJ sits down and watches him pull out his Spidey suit and putting in on.

“Be careful, Parker - I don’t want my baby daddy get hurt,” She said with a small smile, _proud_ smile. He looks over her as he grabs his mask.

“I won’t,” He smiles back and walks towards her, looking like an absolute _angel_ sitting there, in a tank top and shorts, one spaghetti strap falling from her shoulder. He groans inwardly and she bites her lip, Peter grabs both sides of her jaw with his hands, and kisses the _life_ out of her. Desperately and greedily, he tilts her head further back as she moans and grips his forearms for support, she kisses him with the same passion.

Did she mention she was going to get inside his pants once her baby was born? She did right?

Peter pulls back an inch to whisper to her lip, “MJ..” His eyes were closed and brain in a deep trance by the kiss, he hopes he’ll be able to concentrate before this. Michelle nods, mind state just like his, Peter opens his eyes, “ _I love you_ ,” he breathes out on her lips. Michelle tenses and opens her eyes too, he shyly bites his lip as she stares at him.

He _knew_ he shouldn’t have tell her those words, it was _too_ early to, but he had been having those words in the tip of his tongue for too long now, it wasn’t like he just blurted out and said it out of lust. Seeing his mistake, his smile slowly turns down as he opens to _take back_ the love confession, he should’ve waited later in their relationship, but he was in a such hazed state.

MJ keeps looking at him, his heart skips a beat when she smiles warmly up at him, “I know,” She whispered back, bringing him down for another kiss, but this time a small one, because she could still hear the sirens. “Go,” Michelle gently pushes him back, he grins dreamily.

Peter smiles wider and puts his mask, rushing to the window. “I’ll be texting you!” He told as he opens the window and threw a web, swinging out of her room, MJ smiles and shakes her head in disbelief.

 

* * *

 

Michelle sighs as she wakes up for the tenth time, she turns her head towards the clock on her nightstand, 11:47 pm. She groans because she couldn’t find sleep, first because her son was moving _too_ much, and second, because Peter still wasn’t back from patrolling.

He’s fine though, he texted her he was going to come back late, since bad people for some reason picked _tonight_ to do bad stuff.

“Son..” MJ caressed her belly, she looks down at it, “..Can you please let momma sleep for a bit?”

Her _son_ kept moving and she whines. I guess he’s not letting her sleep, so she groans and pushes herself up with a grunt, and gets out of bed, grabbing her phone. Michelle yawns and knits her brows, putting a hand on her back, walks to her small kitchenette. She grabs a cup from her cupboard and pours herself some water from the jar she has in the counter, she whines as she feels a cramp. (She was having cramps recently, the doctor told her they were Braxton Hicks.)

Her phone buzzed on her hand, she looks at it and saw Peter was sending her messages. She unlocked it and reads them.

Peter Parker: _sorry im running late :/_

PP: _dont worry. Im good, just busy night, thats all_

PP: _oh, dont wait for me, go to sleep :)_

Michelle smiles and texted him back a happy face emoji, setting her phone down and grabs her cup, drinking all the water and walks to the sink to put the empty cup in there. But suddenly, she felt a _slight tickle_ running all the way down to her legs. “What the…” MJ frowns and looks down, seeing _water_ pooling on her feet, her eyes widened, _knowing_ what that meant. “Holy _shit_ ,” She takes deep breaths, since she was starting to panic, the doctor told her she needed to remain calm and _immediately_ come to the hospital after her water breaks. (To avoid any infection and monitor her and the baby.)

She screws her face as she feels a _rather_ painful cramp, bringing her hands under her stomach, applying pressure to her womb, _just_ like the doctor told her so. Normally, she read on the internet, the contractions _don’t_ hit immediately when the water breaks, they take 10 to 12 hours to begin.

She goes back to the counter and grabs her phone, resting her elbows on the counter, since another cramp hits her. She’s calling them ‘cramp’ because contraction sounds _more_ serious, but she’s beginning to _really_ panic as she counts between them, each one of them getting more painful than the one before. Michelle closes her eyes and _another_ _contraction_ (yes, this is the real deal now) hits her hard, breathing through her nose, to get through each contraction without feeling too much pain.

“ _Ahh_ ..” MJ bites her lip and unlocks her phone, “Owww,” She lowers her head while the contraction still continues, she whines, hands shakily swiping on her phone to for Peter’s name on her contacts. Michelle inhales and exhales slowly, the contraction finally setting down. She hears the line ringing, “Come on, Peter. _Answer_ ,” She murmured pleadingly and end the call, trying again right after.

But he didn’t pick up the call.

She tried three times more, but still no answer, _straight_ to voicemail. He did text her earlier, that he was fine and was having a busy night, but he _always_ answered, even if was in the middle of battling.

“Fuck,” Michelle purses her lips tightly and carefully walks towards her bedroom, she calls May on her way to the room. May does answers.

 _“Hello?”_ May’s groggily voice calmed her panicked self.

“May!” She breathes in relief.

_“MJ? Sweetie, is everything alright?”_

MJ grunts and sits in her mattress, “ _No_!” She yelled and another contraction hits her again, painfully slow and hard, “Ahh!” Michelle’s body shook because of the pain. Every time a contraction would come, her lower back would slowly begin to seize up. It was kind of like the muscles inside were slowly twisting harder and harder until it became almost unbearable for the curly haired, and then it would slowly subside.

She had read _many_ books and on the internet, ‘preparing’ herself for the labor pain, but it was _nothing_ like she had imagined it would be. It was _unbearable_ , it was like menstrual cramps multiplied by a million, like your abdomen is trying to squeeze out all its contents, (not just the baby, who was ready to come to this ugly ass world), she felt her hips were being pulled apart.

 _Fuck_ those ladies who told her labor contractions weren’t ‘that bad.’

Fuck’em!

She opens her mouth to scream, but no sound came out of her, instead she felt hot tears fall from her eyes, her body automatically curling forward.

 _“Michelle!? I’m on my way!”_ The older woman said, MJ could hear bed sheets being thrown away through the other line. She grunts loudly and sets her phone next to her, putting it on speaker. She felt sweat beginning to form on her forehead as she leans back, one hand flatly on the mattress, holding her weight while the other hand holds her lower stomach. _Thankfully_ the contraction pain slowly fades away, Michelle takes deep breaths while hearing May rumbling through the other line.

“May, my water just broke - I tried t-to call Peter, but he doesn’t answer me,” She told May, panting hard.

 _“It’s okay, honey. I won’t hang up, I’m right here,”_ May said as she quickly exited her apartment.

They talked through the phone while May drove to MJ’s, thankful that the younger women’s apartment was so close to hers. MJ had a few contractions while on the phone call and telling May where the spare key was.

 _Soon_ May arrived and rushes to MJ’s room, seeing the young one crying and sitting exhausted at the bed. Michelle began crying even more when May finally got here, because she was _terrified_ , not having anyone with her when her contractions started it made her hell of a scared. _Never_ felt this scared in her life, not even when she found out she was pregnant.

“ _Oh_ , MJ,” May sympathetically looks at her and quickly goes over her, carefully helping Michelle stand up, MJ put on her slippers as she keeps crying. “I texted Ned - he says Peter doesn’t answer his calls either,” May softly told grabbing Michelle’s robe and put it on her. Michelle shakes her head and they began slowly walk out of the room, MJ had a hand on her lower back, she senses another contraction.

“He’s fine though..” Michelle breathes out and takes a deep breath in. Yup, another contraction coming up, “..He told me he was running late,” She told while they reached the living room.

“Well, what a _great time_ to be running late,” May comment under her breath, making MJ laugh breathlessly. What is it with the Parkers that made her laugh during ‘crisis’?

 

* * *

 

May quickly grabbed MJ’s apartment keys and bag, where MJ had everything they thought she’ll need when she hit this moment. Exiting the apartment, May locked her apartment very quick and gently guided her down the _damn_ stairs.

“Okay, now slowly - there’s a step here,” May took a step ahead of her to be in front of her, grabbing both of MJ’s hands on hers to help her get down. Michelle groans as a contraction hit her again.

“ _Owww_ ,” MJ gritted between her teeth, _trying_ not to scream, not wanting to wake up her entire neighborhood. She closes her eyes tightly and squeezes May’s hands, growling from deep inside her, trembles while May concernedly looks at her, feeling pity for the young woman.

“I know, honey. I know,” May comfortably rubs her thumbs on Michelle’s hands. MJ exhales shakily as the pain slowly fades.

After carefully climbing down the stairs and _one_ more contraction, they finally get to the exit and slowly walked toward May’s car, when they hear hurried footsteps coming towards them. They both look up and see Ned rushing to them.

“Ned!” May yelled in relief as Ned stops in front of them, “Oh _thank_ God..” May shoves her car keys to his chest and waves her hand towards the vehicle, “..Open the car so I can get MJ into the car!” The older Parker instructed as he stood there frozen, he saw MJ breathing hard and sweating like a pig.

“Oh Jesus Christ. It’s happening, I’m panicking, what do I do -

“Help me get into the _damn_ car, Leeds! - snap _the_ _motherfucking_ out of it!” MJ snaps at him while May silently guides her to her car, Ned startled.

“Okay, okay, okay!” He said and runs to the car, unlocking it for the girls. May carefully sets MJ on the back and Ned sat next to her, May rushes to get in the driver seat. Ned, wide eyed, looks at MJ, who’s taking deep breaths and scrunching her face. May quickly drives to MJ’s clinic. He feels sympathy for his best friend and reaches to tap her shoulder in comfort, right when MJ feels a contraction.

“ _Ahhh_ !” MJ _screams_ in pain as she twisted on her seat, grabbing her lower stomach, Ned gasps in horror while May knits her eyebrows in pity, hits the gas further down. (Hoping she won’t get pulled up.)

“Oh God. Did I hurt you? - if I did, Peter’s gonna strangle me,” Ned stammered nervously while MJ growls and _dangerously_ glares at her friend, who gulps loudly. May sighs and looks at him from the rear mirror.

“Ned, honey, _shut_ up,” May told him.

“Right. Sorry, sorry,” Ned _immediately_ obeyed her, not wanting to deal with an angry and in pain MJ.

They quickly arrived at the clinic, thankful that there wasn’t traffic at all, since it was almost 1 am. Ned was attempting to call Peter on their way down to the clinic but he still didn’t answer.

“It sends it _straight_ to voicemail,” He said as they got down of the car.

“I’m _not_ giving birth without Peter!” Michelle growled between her gritted teeth as each one of them was holding one arm of hers.

“You won’t, sweetie. You won’t,” May calmly said to her as they made their way into the lonely clinic.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

Peter cursed, swung back to where he _thinks_ he dropped his phone.

He was swinging so fast that his phone might’ve fallen, because as soon he was going to text MJ that he was on his way back home, he reached for his phone and didn’t felt it there. So that brings him here, peering down at an alley from a rooftop, Spidey eyes squinting at the ground, and _seeing_ his phone there. He sighs in relief and jumps down to the alley, quickly picking it up.

“ _There_ you are,” He whispered and inspected the cracked device, seeing a bigger crack on the screen, “Well, what’s _another_ crack to it,” Peter shrugs and jumps back up to the rooftop, he unlocked it and his heart drops to his feet, _all_ the missed calls and several text messages from MJ, May, and Ned. The text messages, all saying, MJ was going on labor and asking where he was, “ _Shit_.”

He quickly sprints off the rooftop and throws a web, going towards the clinic, dialing Ned. He anxiously waits for the call to be picked up as his heart pounded fast in his chest.

“Hello?!” Peter yelled when the call was answered.

 _“Dude! Like what the hell? Where_ **_are_ ** _you!?”_ Ned whispered/yelled from the other line. Peter threw another web and swings faster, bending his body skillfully to gain speed.

“I dropped my phone by accident - but I’m on my way!” He pants through the call.

 _“But how you’re gonna enter here with your Spidey Suit?”_ Ned asked a _good_ question, he didn’t think of that. So he quickly thinks.

“There’s windows, right?” Peter asked again and throws another web.

_“Yeah.”_

“Okay, get me a disposable gowns they give and a pair of those shoe covers - that way I’ll cover up! Go to the west side of the clinic and look for a window!” He instructed his friend and lands on a rooftop, parkouring through the AC’s and fans of the building.

_“O-okay, I can do that.”_

Peter ended the call and throws a web, putting his phone away and not caring if it falls again, he _needed_ to be with MJ. He swings a few streets more and finally locates the clinic, he lands on the roof and quickly crawls down to the further up window of the building, seeing, and letting a breath of relief, his friend standing nervously there. Peter hurriedly tapped the window and Ned quickly opened it, letting his friend in, Peter rushes inside.

“I’m here, I’m here,” The hero takes off his mask as Ned shoves at him the medical clothes.

“Here, dude! - MJ is _so_ gonna kill you, man!” Leeds said in a rush, Peter sighs and nods his head.

“I _know_ ,” He bites his lip and quickly puts the blue medical pants, “She okay?” Peter asked worried, putting on the shirt and the cover shoes.

“Yeah, she’s just in labor pain, that’s all,” Ned told a bit more calmly, “Doctor said she’s 8.6 centimeters dilated?”

Peter nods in understanding, he and MJ did some research a couple days before, “Okay,” He finished with the shoes and straightened up to gesture himself, “Alright, can you see pass through it?” He steps back to let Ned see him. Ned frowns and shakes his head.

“No.”

“Perfect.”

They rushed out of the room and Ned guides Peter towards the waiting room, where May was anxiously sitting on a chair.

“May!” Peter whispered loud, knowing he was in a clinic. His aunt snaps her head towards him and visibly relaxed, seeing her nephew _finally_ here, she stands up.

“Oh, Peter! Where were you?” She asked as he and Ned stood in front of her. Peter shakes his head and waves his hand.

“I lost my phone, but I recovered it - long story. How’s MJ?” He looks at his aunt in concern.

“She’s fine I guess, of course in pain, but _okay_?” May sighs deeply, crosses her arms.

“Can I see her?”

“No, honeybun.”

Peter frowns at that, “What? Why not, did something happen?” He quickly began worried. May shakes her head, places a hand on his shoulder.

“No. The Doctor wants to check everything is in order,” She smiles, pats his shoulder with her hand there, “She said that MJ’s cervix was dilating fast.”

“Is that bad?”

May chuckles and shakes her head again, “Not at all.”

 

* * *

 

“Peter Parker?” A female kind voice called. They were sitting on the chairs in the waiting room.

“Me!” Peter jumps out of his chair as soon he heard his name, quickly walked towards the nurse, May and Ned right behind him. “I-i’m Peter Parker,” He said breathlessly. The nurse smiles softly and nods her head.

“Miss Jones wants to see you,” She informed the young man, who nods and turns around to see his aunt and friend. May smiles lovingly to her nephew.

“Go,” She whispered, Peter smiles brightly and followed the nurse to the room where MJ is.

“We’ll be coming back and forth to check her up,” The nurse told as she opened a two door, holding it for Peter. He smiles as a thanks and then the nurse noticed his attire, she frowns while continuing to walk towards the room, “Did someone gave you those _already_?” The nurse confusingly asked him, she was wired out actually. He nervously glances at her.

“Y-yeah! They said just in case she suddenly delivers,” He chuckles, avoiding her suspicions glare, he isn’t supposed to wear the medical clothes _until_ delivery is happening. She decided to leave it and shook her head, reaching the room, she opened it and holds the door, smiling at him. Peter takes a deep breath and enters MJ’s room, seeing his girlfriend laying on a bed, dressed in a hospital gown and an IV on her wrist, hair sprawled on the pillow, face scrunched. She didn’t notice him enter, since she was laying on her side and holding her lower back, a grimace on her face.

“Hey…” Peter _nervously_ greeted as the nurse closed the door, leaving them alone, but he preferred that she didn’t. Because once MJ heard his voice, she turns her head towards him and made a guttural _dangerous_ growl, she grits her teeth, eyes spitting fire.

“You _motherfucking asshole son of bitch stupid shitty ass fuck_!” She yelled angrily at him as Peter winced.

He looks at her pleadingly, “MJ, babe -

“Don’t you _babe_ me!” Michelle growls furiously, Peter bites his lip, standing in front of her bed. She glares at him for a moment before her lip trembles, “I was scared and you weren’t there,” Her voice was small and vulnerable, she made him feel _terrible_.

“I’m sorry, MJ - I’m here now,” He smiles softly at her.

“No _shit_ , Sherlock,” She snaps quietly. He sighs deeply and hesitantly walks over her.

“I’m _so_ sorry, MJ.”

Michelle pouts and watches him pull a chair next to the bed, “And I’ll be picking his first name.” She told him grumpily.

“Okay,” Peter chuckles and nods his head, grabbing her hand on both of his. MJ stares at him and furrowed her brows.

“And he’s not allowed to swing with you until he’s old enough - _fucking shit_!” She scrunched her face in pain as a contraction hit her, but thankfully the doctor gave her a Pethidine injection earlier, the pain was little. Peter panics seeing her in pain while she closes her eyes and squeezes his hand tightly, body curling, breathing hard through her flared nose.

“You okay? You want me to call the doctor?” He desperately asked as she shakes her head and the contraction slowly fades.

“This is _all_ your fault, Peter! _You_ put a baby in me!” MJ whines when the pain completely goes away. He helplessly looks at her and opens his mouth to reply, but the door opens after a small knock on it. MJ’s doctor comes in with his two nurses behind him.

“Well hello there, mommy-to-be,” He smiles brightly at Michelle, who still gripping onto Peter’s hand. The doctor looks at him, smiling brighter, “ _And_ daddy-to-be?” He raises his eyebrows in question.

Peter quickly nods his head, “Yeah,” He smiles back at the man, who nods too.

“Okay, let’s see how dilated you are,” He directed to MJ, who sighs and slowly turns to her back. Peter gently helps her as one of the nurses came beside Michelle and helped her to sit down while the other nurse helped the doctor putting on some pair of gloves. Peter frowns, confused on what they were about to do. He then widens his eyes when MJ set her feet flat on the mattress as she parted her legs, the doctor putting his glasses to _look_ at _MJ’s vagina_.

He snaps his head away, _blushing_ hard, staring directly at the side table next to the bed.

“Wow. You’re ten centimeters already. We can wait for a bit longer if you’re not ready to -

“ _Yes_! I’m ready, doctor!” MJ cut in as Peter brings his red face back to see them. The doctor nods and smiles at her as Michelle brings her legs down, the nurses quietly and quickly began doing their work.

“Alright. Let’s get you ready then,” The doctor said as they quickly and carefully set MJ to a wheelchair and took her to the delivery room, Peter closely behind them, watching every move of them. He doesn’t want to admit, but he was actually _terrified_ , because if everything goes well, he’ll be a dad in a few hours _or_ minutes. Depends.

 

* * *

 

Peter takes deep breaths as he sees MJ groaning, twisting on the medical bed, in _pain_ . If he would’ve known she’ll go through this pain, he’ll _never_ even gotten to the party that night. _Hell_ , he’ll even swap positions with her, for her not to be in agony.

The doctor gave her another shot of Pethidine like 15 minutes ago, shouldn’t it kick in by now?

He worriedly looks at her and passes a gentle hand through her forehead to wipe her sweat, MJ whines as another contraction comes. She bites her lip hard and takes heavy breaths, _trying_ to get through the pain. The doctor and the nurses were around the room, fixing everything for the delivery.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, baby,” Peter whispered shakily. Avoiding to show her he was nervous as hell, she looks at him, eyes in complete pain, making Peter’s heartstrings pull, “It’s okay. I’m so sorry,” He said with emotion, MJ halfheartedly nods her head at him, not because of his apology, because he told her everything was going to be okay.

And MJ _believes_ in him.

Everything’s going to be okay. She’ll be okay. _Their_ baby will be okay.

The doctor clears his throat, bringing their attention to him, he adjusts his gloves while one of the nurses stand beside him and the other one stands in the corner, ready for anything.

“I want you to take a big breath each time I countdown and then push _hard_ when I tell you, okay?” The older man asked Michelle, who sighs and nods her head repeatedly, her heart pounding faster than ever.

“Dad?” The doctor called the hero. Peter looks at him with wide eyes, “Hold her hand, and why don’t you lean closer?” He told Peter, who does what the man told him. The doctor opens MJ’s legs further apart as he nods to himself and looks at Michelle, “Okay, deep breath. Relax..” He calmly said, smooth voice as he waits for MJ to relax her muscles. The curly haired take deep _deep_ breaths and nods to him, gesturing the doctor she was _a bit_ calmer.

“3, 2, 1..” The doctor counted down, Peter held his breath, “.. _Push_!” He told.

Michelle pushes hard and yells, feeling her damn vagina ripped open. She grips, each hand of hers, tighter onto Peter and the handlebar of the bed. The doctor nods, eyes still focused on the task.

“Okay, good. That was good, but harder this time, alright?” He told MJ, who nods tiredly and takes another deep breath, “3, 2, 1...Push!” The doctor said again as MJ pushes _harder_ while growling, Peter anxiously watching everything.

They did it three times more, but the doctor couldn’t even see the baby’s head, only if MJ could really push _hard_ , maybe that will do. If not, they’ll have to do cesarea, because naturally, Michelle was losing too much blood.

“I don’t see the baby,” The doctor said, more to himself than to the room, so he sighs, decides trying a technique, “Why don’t you try again one more time? - but this time sitting down. It helps the baby to rapid descent and _obviously_ , there’s some gravity,” He smiles calmly to the parents. Peter and one of the nurses immediately helped MJ sit down. He rests a comforting hand on her lower back and the other was still dead gripping hers.

“You can do it, babe..” Peter was truly scared, but MJ needs him strong and supportive, so he swallows his fear and whispered to her ear, “..You’re the _strongest_ girl I’ve ever met - come on.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Michelle chokes out as she pants hard, more tears flowing down, and she shakes her head. She hopes that the c-section goes well, she knows it’s risky, but she’ll pray to all the gods.

The Avenger’s heart clenched at her words.

He’d _never_ heard her voice like that. Peter closes his eyes and nods his head, “ _Yes_ , you can,” He repeated to her ear, squeezes her hand in support, “Come on, MJ - _one more very hard_ push,” He pleads his girlfriend, who nods nevertheless and takes a few rapid breaths to prepare herself to push. The doctor quickly prepared himself too.

“ _ARGH_ !” MJ _screams_ from the bottom of her lungs and pushes the hardest she has ever pushed, her body tensing and bends forward.

 

And that’s when Peter’s world went in slow motion.

 

When he heard the high pitched cry of _his baby boy_ . His heart already breaking at the sound of it. He sees MJ fall back to the bed in _exhaustion_ , then snaps his head towards the sound, feeling already protective over the baby crying. He eyed widely stares at the bloody, purple and _gooey_ , baby. The doctor chuckles as he grabs the baby boy in his arms, the nurse from the corner quickly going to help the doctor. The other nurse from beside the bed checks on MJ.

“It’s a boy,” The doctor smirks at Peter, who was speechlessly still staring at the _still_ hysterical crying baby. The doctor hands the nurse the baby, she envelops him on a towel and quickly wipes his face.

“Why don’t you guys say hi before we check and take him to the nursery?” The doctor told as the nurse carrying his son walks towards him. He immediately widened his eyes even more while the nurse, smiling sweetly at him, carefully sets the now whining boy in his arms. Peter glances at MJ, who gives him a tired but _warm_ smile, he smiles back.

 _God_ , he already loves his son with all his might. Knowing from the moment he saw him coming out of his mother’s womb, he’ll _not_ think twice to give his life for his son’s. Peter looks down at the baby and chuckles breathlessly, tears brimming in his eyes.

“ _Hey_ , buddy,” Parker sobs and lifts his knuckles to delicately caress _his son_ ’s cheek, smiling ear-to-to ear at his, slowly stopped crying, son, “ _Jesus_ , you’re so beautiful - _and_ tiny,” He huffs a laugh, amazed by his small _perfect_ human. Peter gently grabs the baby’s small hand and uncurled it, since it was on a tight fist, for him to curl his son’s finger around his finger. He looks at him, mesmerized, leans his head down to _lovingly_ kiss the baby’s forehead, not caring if his mouth will get gooey stuff, he lingers there and silently _promises_ his child to protect him.

Soon, he leans back and stares _hypnotized_ by his baby. But he had to get off from his daze, because he’s not the only first time parent in this room. Peter smiles so wide as looks at MJ, who’s proudly watching _her boys_. She smiles softly and Peter carefully bends down to hover over her, the baby grunts, “Say hi to mama,” Parker whispered happily.

Michelle turns her head sideways and smiles at the grunting newborn, _in love_ with him already. She thought there was _only one_ ‘love at first sight’, but she’s _convinced_ there’s a second, because the _moment_ she saw her son, it was love at first sight.

 

So, who’s her _first_ love at first sight?

 

She slowly looks at _Peter_ and stares at him for a moment, seeing he was _beaming_ down at their son. MJ smiles to herself and looks back at her newborn baby boy.

“Hi, baby,” She whispered, bringing a hand to rub her thumb on his cheek, “I love you _so_ much already,” she kisses his temple and the doctor told them it was time to take the baby to check up. He also told Peter to exit the room so they could fix MJ up as one of the nurses put anesthesia into MJ’s IV. The woman told him where was the recovery room they’re going to put MJ, so he could get off of the medical clothes and wait for his girlfriend to get out of surgery.

Peter nods at her and _reluctantly_ gave his son to the other nurse, who carefully took the baby in her arms and walked away.

“I can’t believe I gave birth to that little angel,” Michelle mumbled in tiredness, eyes beginning to feel heavy. She reaches for his hand before he could leave the room. Peter looks at her and smiles, “ _Thank you_ , Peter,” MJ whispered, eyes half closed.

He chuckles as the doctor decides to give them a _bit_ more time, “Why’re you _thanking_ me? - I thought you wanted to kill me?” Parker grins and leans down to her face.

“Not anymore,” She smiles, sighs deeply, the medicine beginning to kick in, “I’ll let it slide this time, _just_ because you gave me my son,” Even under drugs, MJ was a sassy teasing bitch. Peter laughs and kisses her forehead, closing his eyes. He hears the doctor clearing his throat, so he pulls back and looks down to her, but she was already unconscious. He thanks the doctor and exits the room with the _biggest_ smile on earth, the happiness he felt inside made him feel he could take on the entire world, _hell_ , even the whole damn milky way.

He looks back to the room, where his girlfriend is, with a smile and sighs deeply.

  
_‘_ **_I’m_ ** _the one thanking you, MJ,’_ He thought to himself, walking towards the recovery room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GodDAMN, how much time did the cashier lady spend to get the change money? Lol :D
> 
> (MJ’s contractions and labor experience are based on mine ~_~)
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	13. The newest Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, GUYS! 
> 
> I was on a mini-vacation with the family, then after that my son got a bit sick, THEN, my other kid, so yeah. 
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

Peter entered the recovery room and texted Ned, telling him they can come over to the room. He slumped down on the chair next to the bed with a huge smile, sighing deeply, never feeling so whole in his life.

Who would’ve known at these early hours his son decided to come to the world. He was tried and he couldn’t imagine _MJ_.

A knock on the door was heard and Peter’s ears perked up, his aunt and friend coming in, he stands up.

“Guys!” He smiled wider seeing them as May quickly makes her way to him, bringing him to her arms. They hugged while a smile was wide in their faces.

“Oh, _Peter_! How’d it go?” She asked and pulls back to let Ned hug her nephew. Ned chuckles and gives him a bro hug, Peter hugs him back.

“How are they? Is the baby already born?” Ned pats his shoulder once he pulled back.

“It went good,” Peter nods enthusiastically and looks at May, who still has a huge smile on her face, “And _yes_ , May! I’m officially a _daddy_ !” His heart swelled at the ‘title’, proudness filling his soul. He just had a child _with_ the girl he’s been in love a long time ago.

Ned cheers while Peter laughs happily, May bites her lip and fans her eyes with her eyes, tears threatening to fall, “I’m sorry, guys..” She chuckles shakily and sniffs, the boys look at her, “..It’s just that I’m _so_ happy,” May said and Peter chuckles gently, going to rub her arm.

“Aww, May..” He smiles kindly, “..Don’t cry.”

Ned rests a supportive hand on her shoulder as May compose herself, Leeds smiles and turns to his friend, “How is he? How’d he look?” He asked Peter, who sighs dreamily.

“He’s _amazing_ and _so_ cute,” He said with a blinding smile. May smiles back, reaching out to caress Peter’s cheek.

“Then he’s _just_ like his father,” May sweetly said, making Peter roll his eyes, but smile nevertheless.

“Congrats, man,” Ned told his best friend, who nods his thanks at him. May fans her eyes again and steps in to hug her nephew.

“Congratulations, my baby,” She murmured softly and brings her head to the side to kiss him on the cheek.

Peter chuckles and nods, “Thank you, guys.”

The trio waited in the room for the doctor, May telling Peter how Michelle got the contractions and how she and Ned brought her to the small clinic. The young hero felt sorry but May was assuring him, that it wasn’t like he did it on purpose.

They heard a small knock on the door as it opened slowly, the three of them turned toward it, the doctor coming in and waving at them.

“Ahh!” The man smiles at Peter, who smiles back at him, “There you are, young man.”

“Everything went okay, doctor?” Peter asked, the doctor chuckles and nods his head.

“Yes. Your girlfriend’s surgery went fantastic and we’re bringing her in a few. Your baby will be brought back to you as soon as possible, once he’s finished being examined by the pediatrician,” He told the young dad. May smiled fondly while Ned and Peter listened to the doctor.

“Thank you _so_ much for everything, doctor,” Peter said gratefully. The doctor smiles again and then notices Peter was _still_ wearing medical clothes, so he frowns and tilts his head.

“ _Why_ do you still have those clothes, son? You can take them off already.”

Peter widens his eyes and looks down to himself, nervously glances towards his aunt and friend, both of them also widening their eyes. Peter chuckles awkwardly and smiles at the doctor, “Uh, yes! I totally forgot.”

The doctor smiles and nods, then announces his exit, leaving the trio in the room, they all exhale a relief breath together.

Moments later, a nurse knocks and opens the door, pushes MJ’s wheelchair, bringing Michelle into her recovery room. Looking like she didn’t sleep for days, totally _drained_. Peter quickly reaches her as May and Ned stood up to see the new mom.

“Hey, babe,” Peter grabs her hand, walking with her, as the nurse brings her towards the side of the bed. Michelle smiling at him and then turns to see the rest.

“Hey, guys,” MJ smiles to May and Ned, both giving her a wave and a warm smile.

“Hi. How you’re feeling? _Tired_?” Ned asked as he scoots his chair closer to the bed to sit down, May as well. The nurse steps aside as Peter stays at her side.

“Yeah..” MJ nods and grunts when her muscles started aching, “..Giving birth can be _too_ tiring.”

May chuckles and nods her head, “You did good, sweetie.”

The nurse smiles at them and then clears her throat, making the four of them turn to see her, the lady smiles at Peter, “Do you think you can help me getting her into bed?” She asked nicely, Peter nods.

“I can do it by myself, ma’am.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

The young Avenger nods again and gently let go of MJ’s hand to bend down and _carefully_ carry her in bridal style, the nurse quickly getting the wheelchair out of his way and May pulling the sheets back, MJ groans in pain while Peter slowly sets her down on the mattress.

“When are they bringing him in, ma’am?” Michelle asked the nurse as Peter straightened up and May pulled up the sheets high to her chest. The nurse smiles and stands behind the wheelchair.

“Doctor said until the pediatrician finishes checking him up,” She responded and them excuses herself to leave, taking the wheelchair with her.

 

* * *

 

Peter was sitting next to MJ, they were talking with Ned, while May was in the corner of the room, calling in for work since she was staying with them and it was already morning.

“You should’ve seen Ned’s face,” MJ chuckles but immediately grunts when her stitches hurt, “It was hilarious,” She screwed her face but teased her friend nevertheless. Ned and Peter laughed.

“Well, I never been in a situation like this, of _course_ I was scared,” Ned defended himself as _another_ knock on the door was heard.

“Come in,” Peter yelled and May quietly ends her call to be back with the infamous trio.

The door opens and a lady in dress pants with a blazer comes in, “Hi. My name is Lily and I’m an official from the State Department of Health..” The lady said with a smile while the group smiles at her back, “..And I came to offer, to go ahead and officially do your baby’s birth certificate - which you don’t have to do it right now, you can always wait a few days until you decide the perfect name,” She stood by the end of MJ’s bed with her clipboard in hands, “It’s convenient to do it right away, that way you’ll avoid fees and etcetera.”

Michelle nods and turns her head to the side to see Peter, “I already have a name. Do you?” She said, nudging his ribcage with her elbow. The Avenger looks at her with wide eyes and nervously smiling at her.

“I-i thought you were gonna name him,” He stuttered. MJ rolls her eyes and smirks.

“Peter, he’s your son too - If you don’t have one, that’s fine -

“ _Richard_ ,” Peter blurted out, making the room silent. He glances at May, who had a wobbly smile in her face. He then looks back at his girlfriend, who had a surprised face, “To honor m-my dad,” He mumbled and smiles shyly too.

MJ slowly smiles warmly and reaches for Peter’s hand resting on his lap, giving it a slight squeeze, “Okay,” Michelle whispered and then looks at the lady, who was quickly writing down the name Peter told her.

“Any other one?” The health worker asked.

“ _Benjamin_ ,” Michelle said to her, not missing the small gasp coming from May, and from the corner of her eye  seeing Peter snap his head towards her. MJ smiles to herself and tells the lady, “His name is _Benjamin Richard Parker_.”

The lady nods and writes down on her paper, “Alright, it’s all set.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Michelle told the woman.

Peter was staring at his girlfriend the whole time, he hadn’t look at MJ with so much love that he was right now. Michelle looks at May first, the older woman had her eyes filled with tears as she smiles warmly at the younger one, MJ smiles back and returns to see Peter. He huffed a laugh and grabs her face in his hands, kissing her so sweet, _thanking_ her in the kiss.

* * *

 

After May thanked MJ, who shook her head at her and told May not to thank her for naming her son after _her Ben_ , Peter was animatedly talking about how the delivery went while the rest were smiling and listening to him, when _another_ knock interrupted.

It was Kyle, poking his head into the room.

“Hey, girl,” He smiles as he enters the room. Peter abruptly stops talking and MJ’s mouth breaks into a huge smile, “Hello,” Kyle waves at May and Ned, who _awkwardly_ waved back at him.

“Hi,” May uncomfortably greets the guy and clears her throat, “We’ll be getting something to eat, we’ll be right back! _Right_ , Peter and Ned?” She forcibly smiled at the boys. Ned nods nervously while Peter awkwardly remained quiet. The two best friends stood up from their seats and followed May out of the room. The ‘thing’ between Kyle and Peter were friendly, but it was still awkward, and the rest knew that. Awkward because Kyle ‘was’ the baby daddy for a while.

“You came,” MJ smiled once her friends left the room. Kyle chuckles and walks towards her.

“I did.” He smiled as Michelle tries to sit down further up, groaning, Kyle quickly grabs her arm to help her, “Rita texted me.”

“Should’ve known,” Michelle rolls her eyes, but grins anyway, leaning her back onto the headboard.

Kyle laughs and nods his head, knowing that Rita was a gossiper, smirks as he sits next to her, “How’d the delivery go?” He asked, bringing his legs up to the bed and stretching them beside hers.

“Overall, it was good,” MJ smiles and shakes her head, “At first I struggled to push, but we managed it,” She shrugged and looks to her side, seeing him smiling down at his hands.

“That’s good to hear. And where is he?” Kyle looks up at her with the same smile.

“He’s the in the nursery, being checked,” Michelle told.

They kept talking about her going on labor and coming into the clinic, and Kyle filled her up with school work. (Since MJ had to skip a few classes lately because she started to feel ill.)

“Did they leave homework?” She asked Kyle, who was still distractedly glancing down at his fiddling hands.

“No, Professor Smith said he’ll let us _rest_ ,” He chuckles humorlessly. MJ noticed his strange attitude since _as soon_ he came in, but didn’t say anything.

“You okay?”

Kyle looks at her and sighs deeply, he slumped further down to the mattress, “My dad wants me to move in with him, _and_ my mom too,” He said, turning his head towards the white ceiling, “I don’t know what to do, I love them both, but I don’t wanna move with any of them because if I move with my dad, mom’s going to think I don’t like her as much as him - and viceversa with dad,” He finishes with letting out a huge breath. Michelle was attentively listening to her friend, she nods and sighs, reaches for his hand.

“And why don’t you just move on your own? You can visit them both,” She said in sympathy, feeling sorry for her friend, who rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“They _monitor_ my money, they’ll be _more_ hurt if I go by myself,” He argued, eyes still on the ceiling.

“Then talk to them, tell them how you feel, they _have_ to understand what you’re going through and you’re an _adult_ now - they’re not the only ones stuck in this divorce, Kyle.”

He closes his eyes and feels MJ squeezing his hand, he squeezes back and opens his eyes back, turning his head to look at her, “You’re right,” He smiles and she snorts.

“Of course I’m right,” She smugly told and he laughs as she brings her hand back from his to pat his shoulder, turning serious, “Talk to them, I’m sure they’ll understand,” She offered kindly. Kyle sighs and smiles again, nodding his head.

“Thanks, MJ.”

 

* * *

 

Peter walked faster towards MJ’s room, feeling _antsy_ for leaving her alone with Kyle. Not that he doesn’t trust her alone _with_ Kyle, it’s because he still gets ‘weird’ when Kyle is around.

They didn’t even go get food, they just went to the snack room and got some snacks out of the vending machine, got some for MJ too, Peter even earned some weird looks from people, (Since he _still_ has his medical clothes. And yes, they still have _placenta_ and _blood_ ) he didn’t want to go change because he wanted to hear from the doctor’s mouth that his son was in perfect health, and May nor Ned wanted to go fetch him some clothes because ‘they’re anxious to meet the baby’. Anyway, he closes to the room and his enchanting hearing perks up at the laughing noises in the room. He reaches the door and opens it wide, seeing Kyle sitting next to MJ, half of his body turned to face her, while she was leaned on the headboard, laughing out loud. He quietly walked in, Kyle side-glances at him, his behavior changing in a second. Kyle’s laugh flattering a bit while they still laugh, MJ looks at Peter and her smile widens more, knowledge him, then continues talking Kyle.

“Dude, shut up. You couldn’t even talk with _Emma_ the other day,” She swats his shoulder with her hand, Kyle chuckles nervously since Peter walks to the other side of the bed, quietly listening on what they were talking.

“I-i _did_ ! As a matter of fact, _I_ asked her out yesterday and she said yes,” Kyle said. Michelle frowns and crosses her arms.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I _was_ , but as soon I was going to, Rita texted me about you going on labor,” Kyle defended himself while Peter sets a bag of chips and two bottles of Powerade on the side table as May and Ned animatedly walked in with bags of chips and drinks too. Kyle began feeling out of place, so he glances down to his watch and sees it was 7 am, clearing his throat, he stands up and says, “Well, I think I should be going now - my mom and I are meeting for breakfast.”

MJ smiles at him and nods, “Okay, thanks for coming,” She told her friend, who nods too and faces her.

“I wanted to meet him, but I guess I’ll just drop him a visit to your apartment, MJ.”

“That’s okay, see ya,” Michelle grins as he lifts his hand to give her a fist bump, which she giggles and gives him a fist bump.

Kyle chuckles and looks at Peter, giving him a nod and then waving goodbye at May and Ned, who awkwardly smiled and waved back. Kyle left the room with no other word, filling the room with silence until MJ gasped.

“You bought me chips!?” She excitedly asked as the rest looked over her. Peter instantly relaxes at the sight of her smiling, so he smiles too and grabs the snack and drink to hand it to her, MJ happily takes them from his hands.

“Yeah, I guess you’d be hungry - the cafeteria isn’t opened yet,” He said and grabs the chair to sit down near her bed while May and Ned sat on the couch on the corner. MJ looks at him and smirks at him, opens her bag of chips.

“Thank you, Parker,” Michelle said as she digs into her bag, Peter chuckles and nods.

“You’re welcome, Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	14. Beautiful baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

“Knock knock..” a voice singed as it knocked the door softly, but yet, opening the door. May, MJ, and Ned snapped their heads towards Peter (who _thankfully_ removed the medical clothes already, so he was in his Spidey Suit only - not wanting to leave until he sees and _knows_ his son is fine). The young dad quickly and swiftly ran towards the bathroom to hide from the guest.

The guest was a nurse, _carrying_ a newborn in her arms, she entered the room.

“Oh my _God_!” May gasped, finally meeting her Peter’s baby boy. MJ and Ned smiled as the nurse walks towards MJ.

“And here’s little baby Parker,” The nurse said, carefully bending down to set the sleeping baby in his mother’s welcoming arms. Michelle bit her lip as she feels her eyes getting watery, she carefully carries her son, smiling down at his soft angelic face.

“My baby,” MJ chuckles breathlessly, _mesmerized_ by this sleeping innocent human. May and Ned immediately moving to see the baby up close. The nurse smiles at them.

“I’m gonna leave him here for a bit, okay?” The nurse said at them, “I’ll come back for him for his final check-up before you guys go home.”

They nod at her, “Thank you,” May said at her. The nurse smiled in return and nods, leaving the room. MJ and May look down to the baby as Ned calls his friend, who’s still in the private bathroom.

“You can come out, Peter.”

The young Avenger quickly opened the door and smiled instantly, seeing his son already in MJ’s arms, he walks to sit next to MJ, who turns her head at him and smiles warmly at him. Peter huffs a laugh reaches a hand to cup her jaw, leaning in to kiss her briefly, but passionately.

 _They_ _made_ this angel, they sure didn’t ‘plan’ to bring him into the world, but they’ll sure as fuck they’ll _protect_ this baby with teeth and nails.

 

Together.

 

He then looks down to his son, smiling wider, seeing he’s sleeping peacefully, “Hey, little guy,” Parker whispered softly, gently grabbing _Benjamin_ ’s small hand and runs his thumb across his son’s cute little knuckles. MJ smiles and stares at _her boys_ , thanking every single thing in the entire universe for _this_ . For _Peter_ , for her _son_ , for _May_ , and for _Ned_. Because without them, she doesn’t know where she would’ve been right now.

May chuckles wobbly as she fans her face before tears could come running down like a river, she sniffs and smiles at the new parents with their baby, “He’s _just_ like you when you were born, Peter”, She recalled the day when Peter was born. Her nephew looks up at her and smiles, “I’m so proud of you, baby”, May emotionally told him, Peter kept smiling at her softly.

“I’m so gonna spoil him,” Ned suddenly told, ruining the emotional moment, the rest glanced at each other before bursting out laughing, Ned frowns, because he was talking serious, “I’m for real. I don’t care you get mad at me - and you guys better not yell at him,” He told the parents of his nephew.

Michelle rolls her eyes while Peter kept giggling, she looks at May and smiles, “You wanna carry him, May?” The curly haired asked.

May perks up and nods excitedly, “Sure,” She walks closer to gently carry the baby in her arms, MJ carefully lends her son to May, who slowly sits down on her chair. Ned quickly leans closer to see the baby. The older woman smiled, but wobbly, she leans down to kiss his forehead, “I love you, little one,” May mumbled softly in his skin.

Peter smiles warmly at his aunt carrying his son, he sighs deeply and shakes an arm around MJ’s waist, bringing her more into his side. Michelle looks at him and smiles, leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

* * *

 

May passed the _already_ awake baby to Ned after a while, Ned was kissing the baby’s cheek and happily talking to him while the rest chat a bit. Soon, little Benjamin slowly began fussing, Ned instantly freaked out and told Peter to get the baby. The hero stood up to get the baby as the ladies laughed at Ned.

“Why are you freaking out?” Peter chuckles as he walks around the bed to grab his fussing child, who was grunting and frowning. Ned stands up from his seat and carefully sets the baby on Peter’s arms.

Peter gently sways back and forth his baby, who’s still grunting, “What’s wrong, buddy? Why you’re fussy, huh? Are you hungry?” He cooed sweetly, making the baby slowly stop and silently stare at the soothing voice. Peter grins proudly, he leans down to kiss his son’s nose and then lean back to see him, Benjamin cutely blinked when Peter kissed his nose, but kept staring at his dad.

Ned chuckles at the scene while MJ and May smiled at them. Benjamin frowns and turns his head towards the noise of laughter, Peter smiled, “Who’s that?” He baby-talked/whispered as he shows Benjamin, Ned, who instantly smiles at the baby, “That’s your uncle Ned,” Parker said and then looks at his aunt, he smiles and turns the baby towards her, “And she’s your _grandma_ May,” He told his son (the baby didn’t even know what was going on _or_ understand) but Peter either way _personally_ introduced his son his family.

May smiles softly at her Parker boys and thanked God for letting her see this _beautiful_ moment.

After Peter cooed and baby-talked some more at his kid, he let May carry him again, then May passed the baby to his mother after a bit.

“Me and Ned are gonna be right back, okay? - we’re gonna bring MJ and _Benjy_ ’s bag, and some clothes for you too, Petey,” May told as she was grabbing her purse and Ned was standing up from his chair.

“Okay, thanks, May,” Peter smiles at his aunt from his spot.

“You bet, honey,” May smiles back and goes to the door, blowing a kiss to him before leaving the room along with Ned (who lend Peter his jacket, just in case someone walked in on them.) Peter saw them close the door and he sighs long and content, making MJ chuckle. He turns his head, smiles at her and walks with Benjamin, carefully sitting down next to MJ.

She smiles lovingly down at the, silently staring at them, baby in Peter’s arms. Michelle chuckles again and reaches to soothe Benjamin’s soft brown hair. “So this is our son.”

Peter huffs a tiny laugh and nods, looking down the baby too, “Yep,” He beams at his son, who’s now frowning. MJ rests her head on Peter’s shoulder while she keeps running her hand on top of Benjamin’s head.

“He has your hair,” Michelle commented, Peter nods, resting his head on hers. Both admiring their child, which newborn begins grunting.

“Mm-hmm.”

“You were right, you know?”

Peter frowns and turns his head to see her, “Of what?” He chuckles breathlessly. MJ sighs and keeps her head on his shoulder, seeing her son.

“He _is_ our best mistake,” Michelle said, then leans back to now look at Peter, who’s staring at her in awe. He grins and then licks his lips to say,

“Hey, uhh...Thanks for calling him after my uncle - it meant a _lot_ for me and, _especially_ , May,” Parker smiles warmly at his girlfriend.

MJ waves her hand dismissively, “I like the name, so why not,” She shrugged, but smiles too, Peter nods and leans in to kiss her. But their kiss was soon interrupted, because Benjamin soon started to fuss, MJ breaks the kiss with a laugh as Peter smiles down at his kid, “I know, baby. _Daddy_ wants _all_ the attention from mommy,” Michelle said, making Peter laugh, “He’s hungry. I’m gonna feed him and then rest for a bit - can you watch him?” She asked as her boyfriend turns his body towards her to give her their baby.

“Yeah, of course,” He sets Benjamin on MJ’s arms. Michelle leans back to bring a hand on the edge of her shirt and lift it up, Peter, who was watching her, comically widens his eyes, “Wha-what are you _doing_?!”

Michelle stops and frowns at him, “I’m gonna _breastfeed_ him - duh”, She said and resumed lifting her shirt, tugged the cup of her bra down, bringing Benjamin close to her, the baby immediately latching and began to suck. MJ smiles down at her baby and gently rubs his foot while the other one was holding him close. She then looks up to Peter, who is blushing and looking down at his hands, she rolls her eyes.

 

Ever the gentleman.

 

“Ugh, _Peter_ ,” MJ deadpanned, “You’ve _seen_ my boobs before. It’s not something you haven’t seen,” She told teasingly while Peter stubbornly looked down, blushing even more. Michelle chuckles and shakes her head, decides to leave him alone.

Peter took out his phone, trying to ‘occupy’ himself while MJ fed Benjamin. He took the opportunity to let The Avengers know his kid was born, texting them on their group chat.

Minutes later, Michelle finishes feeding her son, pulling her shirt and bra down, she gently pit Benjamin over her shoulder to make him burp. Softly patting his back, “There you go,” MJ said as Benjamin burped, making Peter’s heart melt at the cute sound. Michelle smiles to herself.

“You’re a natural,” Peter said fondly. Michelle looks at him and smiles, carefully bringing her son down to her arms from he was over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” She gestures him to grab the baby. Peter quickly stands up from the chair and gently carries his son, who’s drowsing already. Peter smiles at his son as MJ instruct him, “And remember, wake me up to get him if someone walks in, so you can go hide with your spandex.”

Parker chuckles and nods at her, “Okay,” He replied and MJ nods too, lowering herself further down to lay on the mattress comfortably, then laying on her side, giving him her back. She was a hell of a tired, she wanted to sleep, but not before her baby was fully fed.

Peter smiles, seeing at her back, then looks down to his son, who’s silently watching him. The young Avenger’s smile widened even more and gently grabs his tiny hand on his, “Hello, buddy,” Peter baby-talked at him, Benjamin knits his brows, like he was trying to concentrate on either the sound or the face in front of him.

Peter giggles as he brings his face closer to his son’s, because as far as Peter knows (he did his research), newborn babies can only see 8-15 inches far, other than that, they see blurry. And the sounds come out muffled for them. The hero kept smiling and whispers, “How’s it going?” He gently shakes Benjamin’s hand, “You have your mom’s eyes,” Peter told him and sweetly kisses his soft knuckles, “The _most_ beautiful ones, by the way,” He mumbled on his skin, Benjamin just kept staring at his father, who chuckles and places a loving kiss on his son’s forehead. Peter leans back and sees Benjamin cutely frowning, “I can’t wait to spend my life watching you grow, kiddo,” He whispered, “I wish you could’ve met your grandparents - both from your mother’s and my side,” Peter kept saying while running his thumb on his little fist, “Unfortunately, you won’t be able to meet them. But aunt May will be like your grandma alright? - she’ll be a great one. You’ll love her, as she loves you.”

Peter grins at Benjamin, who suddenly lifts his eyebrows and smiles to his dad. The young hero’s heart swells instantly at the sight of his son’s first smile, Peter chuckles breathlessly as he softly caresses Benjamin’s cheek with his knuckles, he gulps and feels tears pooling his eyes. He brings his son closer to his chest, buries his face on his little neck and exhales into his, unique newborn baby, smell, “I _love_ you, son.”

 

* * *

 

May and Ned arrived at the clinic with MJ, Benjamin, and Peter’s clothes, finding the young mother asleep and the young father cradling his, also sleeping, newborn while he was looking through his phone. Peter heard it was May and Ned, so he didn’t wake up MJ to get the baby.

They happily entering the room and close the door behind them, bringing Benjamin’s diaper bag and car seat also. Peter smiled at the two.

“Hey,” He whispered and puts his phone away on his back pocket, careful not to disturb his son. May smiles brightly at the sight of her _grandson_. (And of Peter too, but just a little bit.)

“We’re back,” Ned whispered too, showing his best friend the diaper bag and car seat while May walked towards her nephew.

“Here, let me get him while you go change,” She whispers softly as Peter gently stands from his seat and carefully gives May the sleeping baby, May gently carries the baby in her arms and sits down with him on the couch in the corner.

Ned gives Peter the bag and the hero quietly goes to the bathroom to change. And while Peter was changing, he heard the door being knocked, so he quickly finished changing and shoves his Spidey suit into the bag, exits the bathroom. He sees the doctor smiling and already talking at a still sleepy MJ.

“I’m sorry to wake you up,” The doctor told Michelle, who shakes her head.

“No, it’s okay. I was waking up anyway,” She _totally_ lied. Peter knowing, if it wasn’t for the doctor waking her up, she would’ve slept for _hours_. Peter smiles at her and walks towards the side of her bed, the doctor smiles at him too.

“Well, I just came by to tell you, you two are free to go,” He was standing at the end of the bed and smiles brighter, “Also, to tell _you_ , _no_ heavy lifting, and try not to over-do yourself. Okay? Not until your body is _fully_ healed,” He told Michelle. She nods and smiles softly at the doctor.

“Okay. Thank you, doctor,” Said MJ.

“Thank you, doctor,” Peter said too. The doctor smiles again and waves goodbye at them, leaving the room.

After May lends Benjamin to Ned, she and Peter helped MJ get out of her bed and go to the restroom to change. Between the two helped of them, they help her strip down and change into her sweats, comfy shirt, and her cozy slippers. (Peter _politely_ averting his eyes when her pants and shirt were pulled off.)

Once they’re finished, May exit the bathroom to set Benjamin in his infant car seat, like MJ asked her to. Peter slowly walked her towards the bed, where May and Ned were carefully putting Benjamin in his car seat.

“Look how _cute_ he looks in there!” Ned stage-whispered at his nephew’s parents, which both of them smiled at him.

“I’m so ready to go home,” Michelle said.

“Let's go then,” May smiled at her as Peter goes to grab Benjamin’s car seat by the handle and carries his son out of the room while May walks MJ, and Ned walks alongside with them as he carries the diaper bag. They left the room and the clinic, Peter was walking ahead of them to set the car seat in his car, he walks to the parking lot and unlocked his car, opening the door behind his to put Benjamin on the back, carefully placing the seat on its base (he already installed the base a long time ago.) Putting it rear-faced and then buckling the two straps over his shoulders and the one over his lap, making sure they were not too tight but not too loose on him.

Once he was satisfied with his child’s safety, he straightened up and closes the door, seeing over the roof of his car, MJ, May, and Ned barely coming out of the clinic, noticing MJ had a yellow folder in her hand. May walks with her and opens the passenger door behind the copilot seat, since MJ was going to sit next to her son.

“You take MJ home. Me and Ned will go on my car,” May told her nephew, who opens his door and climbs his car.

“Okay,” Parker told his aunt, who carefully helps MJ in and once MJ was seated, she closed the door for her too. Peter takes out his car keys as MJ scoots closer to her kid, who was peacefully sleeping. The young hero looks over the rear mirror and smiles fondly at MJ, “Ready?” He asked her, Michelle looks up at him and nods.

“Yeah,” She smiles back and Peter turns on his car, driving out of the small parking lot into the street. The way to MJ’s home wasn’t even more than 10 minutes in a vehicle going on 30 mph, _but_ , Peter was going _15 mph_ on a 30 mph road. (People behind him were probably already getting mad. _New Yorkers_ .) But Peter could care less if they honk at him, MJ frowns and glances behind them, confused why he was going so slow, “ _Peter_ , why you’re going so slow?”

The Avenger glances at her through the mirror, “Because my baby is onboard,” He told his girlfriend, who lifts an eyebrow at him, if she wasn’t _too_ tired, she would kiss the cuteness out of him for saying that. But she just playfully rolled her eyes, slumbering further down on her seat, placing a hand on her son’s lap.

“I’m _too_ tired for this,” She mumbled and closes her eyes, leaving Peter and his new _grandma_ driving skills alone. She _soon_ senses them arriving as Peter enters her building’s parking lot and parks his car next to hers, turning off his car. He opens his door and climbs off the car, to open his son’s door, carefully unlatching the car seat from the base, “May’s here, I’ll give her Benjamin and I’ll carry you inside.”

MJ nods her head while she sees him looping his arm under the carrier’s handle, leaving the door open, he walked towards May and Ned. (Both of them were already outside May’s car.)

Peter gave May his baby while Ned walked ahead of her to open MJ’s apartment for her, Peter walked back to his sleepy girlfriend, “Alright, come on,” He bends down and carries her bridal style, she loops her arms around his neck while he closes the door with his foot. He also locks the car.

The hero carries Michelle into the building and effortlessly climbs the stairs, reaching her apartment, he hears May and Ned talking in MJ’s room. He enters the apartment and closes the door, walks into MJ’s room and smiles warmly at them, May was unbuckling

Benjamin from his car seat while Ned was placing a blanket on the mattress for May to set Benjamin on it. Peter walks towards the bed and gently places Michelle on the one side of the bed, MJ immediately closing her eyes.

“I just gonna sleep for a bit,” She murmured as the rest chuckled quietly at her. He smiles and sets a blanket on top of her.

“Okay. Sleep all you want, we got him,” Parker told his drowsy girlfriend, who nods lazily, “Call me if you anything, alright? I’ll be right outside.”

She nods again. “Sure,” MJ mumbled and lays on her side, “I already fed him, so he should be good. Y’all can take him if you want.”

Peter huffs a laugh when Ned happily but carefully carries Benjamin off of the bed, Peter pats her shoulder, “Alright,” He smiles while May and Ned silently leave the room with little Benjamin. He leans in to kiss Michelle on her temple, lingering a bit.

“Say it, Parker,” Michelle blurted out, _knowing_ he wanted to say something. Peter chuckles and sits down next to her, body facing her as she turns and lays on her back.

“Well,” He giggles and shakes his head, scooting closer to her, “Now it’s _my turn_ to tell you, _thank you_ ,” He whispered, staring at her intensely. Michelle frowns at him, confused.

“Why?” She asked. Peter shrugs a shoulder and smiles charmingly.

“For carrying my son for _nine long months_ ,” He said and scoots even closer, “Giving birth to him, and simply just…making me the _happiest_ man alive - for the _honor_ of being called, _his dad_ ,” He finishes with a sigh, boyishly smiles at her and sets each hand on each side of her face, “ _Thanks_ , MJ,” Peter whispered softly, making her cheeks feel hot and heart swoon.

“Damn hormones haven’t gone away,” She laughs breathlessly as she reaches for his cheek, Parker leans into her touch. He stares at her and smiles again.

“ _I love you_ , Michelle,” He closes his eyes and then opens them to look at her reaction, which was unreadable, he chuckles nervously, “ _Quite_ a long time ago actually.”

Michelle stared at him for a moment, of course he said those words once before, but she thought it was in the heat of the moment, but seeing his eyes, _telling_ her the truth, she suddenly grabs his face and pulls him in to kiss him deeply and long. Peter quickly reacts to the kiss, kissing her back with more fervently. He supports his weight on one hand while the other one grabs her jaw, deepening the kiss even more.  

MJ breaks the kiss after a while, since she was running out of oxygen, and hovered over his lips, she glances at his lips and then looks into his eyes, she keeps her hands on his cheeks, “I love you too, Parker,” Michelle _finally_ confesses him, he lets out a quiet gasp, smiling brightly after that. MJ laughs, since his smiles are always contagious, she smirks, “Quite _longer_ than you actually,” She said and they smiled to each other, both leaning in to kiss each other again.

 

* * *

 

**These pictures fit PERFECTLY into my story!! OMG!!!! I was blown away when I saw the pics, I was just looking for a normal image of a man holding a newborn baby, BUT I encountered these cute masterpieces!!**

**I don’t own the pics by the way.**

**Heart eyes!**

****

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	15. Years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

**Three years later….**

Michelle was writing her article peacefully, softly humming to herself, she was gonna post next week for her column in the Daily Bugle. Three years working here and she _loved_ every single minute of it, of course sometimes she’ll get stressed and anxious about a bad review, but overall, she loves her job.

(And hey, the pay wasn’t bad at all.)

It also nostalgic because today was her last day working here, she gave her two weeks notice, since she _finally_ agreed to move to Syracuse.

She sighs, typing the final paragraph of her article about teenagers and their life during high school, as a 25 year old, she remembered her time in high school. All those times with Peter, Ned, and the decathlon team. Ahh, such glorious days.

The curly haired was soon interrupt, her phone buzzing on her desk, she turns her attention at it and lifts it up, smiling when she saw the ID, MJ places the phone on her ear.

“Yes?” She happily answers the call.

 _“Hi, mommy!”_ Benjamin blasted through the other line, making Michelle to flinch but laugh nevertheless.

“Hi, my baby boy,” She giggles, “What are you doing? Are you with daddy?” MJ asked her son.

 _“Yes!”_ Benjamin kept with his never ending energy, (she wonders from _who_ he got it from?) _“Me and grandma May went to the park earlier,”_ He excitedly told his mother, who chuckles and rests her elbows on her desk.

“Oh yeah?”

 _“Yep,”_ Benjy made a pop sound on the ‘p’. Michelle smiles fondly at the voice of her son.

“Okay, baby. I’ll talk to you later, lend the phone to daddy please,” She told him.

_“Yes, mommy - here, daddy. Mommy wants to talk with you.”_

She smiles while hearing ruffling noises and then hears Peter’s voice, _“Hello?”_

MJ chuckles and leans back to her seat, “Babe, did you give _May-Day_ her bottle? I’ve been trying not to breastfeed her lately,” She said.

 _“I did like you say. But she still gets fussy at first though,”_ He explained and Michelle nods to herself, _“Are you about to finish?”_ Peter asked, she nods at his question, even though he couldn’t see her.

“Yeah, like in 30 minutes or so. Why? - got any plans for tonight, _Spidey_ ?” She bit her lip in anticipation, because normally when he takes her out, they leave their kids with May or Ned while they go eat or watch a movie. ( _Then_ take the opportunity to have sex without being interrupted by their children.)

 _“I do actually,”_ Peter said as she hears him softly shushes his baby girl, who was whinnying, _“I’m planning to take_ **_my wife_ ** _to the place she’d been waiting to go.”_

MJ gasps loudly, “What?!” She was glad there was nobody in the office at this hour, “ _Really_!?”

 _“Yeah. I remembered you told me, so why not?”_ , He said casually, but MJ could tell he was excited too.

“Aww, baby,” Michelle pouts and tilts her head, “Thank you - you know I love you, right?”

 _“What did you say? I think I need to hear it louder,”_ Peter teased as Michelle rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“I love you.”

_“Nope. I couldn’t hear. Say it again.”_

“I love you!” MJ yelled through the line and giggles after it.

Peter laughs too, _“I love you too, babe. I’ll see you then - but hurry up because the reservation it’s at nine, okay?”_ He told his beautiful wife.

“Okay, bye,” Michelle ended the call and, a few minutes later, her article as well.

She quickly drove and arrived to May’s apartment, knocking the door twice, May opens the door widely. She smiles instantly at the sight of the curly haired.

“MJ!” She exclaimed.

Michelle chuckles and hugs her quickly, “Hi, May.”

“Mommy!” Benjamin came running from the kitchen, smiling widely as MJ bends down to leave her bag by the door and catch her son in mid-jump to her.

“Hello, Benjy!” She walks, with her son on her hip, towards the living room while May closed the door with a huge smile, happy to see her daughter-in-law/niece and grandson/great-nephew interact, “How’s my boy doing?” Michelle asked her son as she sits down on the couch with Benjamin on her lap as May goes to the kitchen.

“Good!” Benjy beams at his mother, small white teeth on display. MJ chuckles and runs her fingers through his curly hair, _trying_ to tame the wild _familiar_ curl hanging over his forehead.

“Did you behaved for May?” She lifts her eyebrow at him, keeps soothing his hair back.

“I did,” Benjamin nods repeatedly. Michelle stops her movements and squints her eyes at him in suspicion, she turns around to look at May.

“Did he, May? - and _no_ covering him up,” She smirks.

May rolls her eyes playfully and shakes her head, “You know he doesn’t misbehave, MJ. Your son is an _angel_ ,” She told the curly haired, who now notices the absence of her husband _and_ baby girl.

“Where’s Peter and little _May_?” She asked while Benjamin got off of her lap to go back and color in his coloring book. Turns out he likes drawing just like her.

“Oh! He took her to the store - he said he wanted some gummy worms, and I just ran out of them,” The older woman informed. MJ nods and stands up to go with May, they talked about MJ’s article and _baby May_ ’s first word. (Which was ‘ _dada_ ’. Ugh, MJ was _kinda_ upset both of her children learned how to say ‘dada’ first then ‘mama’.) May laughed at it and shook her head, because those kids _adored_ their father, _and_ their father adored them as well.

“We’re back!” Peter suddenly busted into the apartment, startling them, they see him closing the door with his foot while he carries little May on one arm and the other one was holding a plastic bag. Peter turns around and sees MJ already here, his face lights up instantly, “Hey!” He smiles widely as he walks over.

“Hi,” MJ smile back and walks towards him, meeting him between the living room and kitchen, she leans in to give him a quick peck to then gasp at her daughter, who’s babbling as she chews on her teether, “And hello to my baby girl!” Michelle reaches for her, Peter lending her out to her mother. May-Day squeals in delight of seeing her mom, who’s already carrying her on her hip as she bounces her up and down.

“Mama,” May-Day brings a hand to MJ’s face while showing her mother a two teeth smile. Michelle chuckles and kisses her cheek.

“Yes, baby - it’s mama.”

Peter smiled warmly at his girls and lays an affectionate hand on his wife’s arm, “How was work?” He asked softly as he squeezes her arm. Michelle nods her head and looks at him.

“Good,” She responded, shifting her baby on her hip, “I already finished my article and I already send it in.”

“Michelle,” May chipped in, MJ and Peter turn to see her, “That article about cooking was _fantastic_ ,” She told the curly haired, who smiles brightly.

“Thank you, May,” Michelle kindly reply.

“So, May,” Peter walks to the kitchen, “You ready?”

“Oh yes!” May claps her hands and stands behind where Benjamin is sitting and drawing his color book.

The hero nods and takes out his phone from his back pocket, “Okay, Ned will be here in a few,” He said and texts Ned quickly.

“Alright, you guys go have fun. And don’t worry about the kids, they’ll be fine,” Aunt May smiles at the couple as she soothes Benjy’s hair. Peter finishes texting his friend and smiles widely at May, puts his phone back into his pocket.

“Thanks, May - love you,” He said and goes to kiss her on the cheek as MJ walks towards her and waits for Peter to move aside and lend little May to older May.

“I love you too, buddy,” Said May and happily carries her granddaughter, who babbles at her.

“If _anything_ happens, call us, okay?” Michelle told May, who nods and adjusts May-Day in her arms.

Peter smiles and his daughter and kisses her chubby cheek, then hunches beside his son, who was still drawing but stopped once his father was beside him. Peter smiles at him and ruffles his hair, making his child giggle, “Be a good boy for May and uncle Ned, okay, son?” Parker told his son and lifts an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, daddy,” Benjamin nodded. Peter smiles again while MJ and May warmly looked at the boys.

“And what do I tell you whenever daddy isn’t home?”

“I’m in charge to take care of my family.”

Peter smiles proudly and nods his head, “That’s my boy.” He chuckles and lifts his fist to fist bump with his son.

 

* * *

 

**Several minutes later...**

Peter and MJ had a _great_ time at the restaurant, they ate, chat, kissed, laughed, and teased with each other. They really had a good time and they _definitely_ are having a good time right now, because once they stepped into MJ’s (now previous. Because she was moving to Peter’s) apartment. They immediately got onto each other, kissing and taking their clothes off, which it ended on Peter laying on her old couch as she was on top of him, rolling her hips. She bit her lip as he runs his calloused hands up to her thighs.

“ _Peter_ ,” MJ whines, she rolls her hips against his, both moaning at the sensation. His eyes roll up, groans and grips her hips, then looks up at her _amazing_ body.

“Holy heaven…” Peter breathlessly pants, Michelle grunts and places her palms on his chest.

“Baby,” She starts and Peter nods, gesturing her to continue, “Remember to pull out,” MJ told her husband, who groans and grips her hips harder, since he was close. Michelle rolls her eyes, but in annoyance, “I just had a baby six months ago, Peter - I haven’t put my implant back,” He groaned as soon she finished, and smoothly turned them, bringing her to the bottom and him on top.

Michelle was already used to his abrupt change of positions, so she just rolls her eyes again as he began kissing her neck, knowing he’s trying to distract her from him pulling out. He places an elbow beside her head as one hand firmly grabs her hip, MJ automatically wraps her long legs around his waist.

“Peter. Babe, you have to,” She scowled at him, Peter kept ignoring her and then thrust into her harder, making Michelle gasp loudly as her hands fly to his biceps. 

“Or wear a condom until I get my implant,” She explained, but Peter shook his head and began sucking and biting her neck and jaw.

“I prefer pulling out,” Parker pants on her skin.

MJ bites her lip and shakes her head too, _getting_ distracted by Peter’s harsh but sexy moves, “I don’t wanna get..pregnant while May-Day is still a baby, Peter,” Michelle warned him and slaps his arm, “And with your _stupid_ superhuman sperm... it-it only takes _one_ time - _like_ it happened with my..previous pregnancies.”

Peter groans, “Okay, okay. I’ll pull out,” He distractedly nods his head, keeping up with the pace.

“You’re just saying that so I can shut up, dude,” MJ said but instantly moans at one particular thrust from Peter, making her eyes roll, but not in annoyance this time. Parker was way too occupied to reply, so he just wraps his arms around her torso, and flips them again.

“Parker!” Michelle shrieks and widens her eyes as she grips on his shoulders, startled by his sudden move again. Peter grins and puts his hands behind his head.

“I want you on top again - I wanna enjoy the view of _Mrs_ Parker,” He said, showing off his skill to flip her over as many times he likes.

MJ huffs a laugh and smirks back, “Smug asshole,” She told him and then runs her nails down his chest, all the way down to his hard abs, Peter sighs dreamily and closes his eyes. MJ smiles devilishly and slowly begins rocking her hips. They closed their eyes and moaned at the moves of her hips over his. When suddenly Peter’s phone went off, both of them opened their eyes and looked at his jeans discarded on the floor by the couch. The Avenger groaned as MJ giggles.

“Are goddamn _serious_?” Peter brought an arm over his eyes, Michelle smiles and pats his chest.

“Answer, come on,” She said and makes a move to get off from him (because normally this happens, they have a time to themselves and Spidey duties always interrupt them). But Peter had other plans, because he quickly sit down and grabs her waist with one arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

“It can wait,” He mumbled as he goes to kiss her chest. MJ closes her eyes and sighs softly, bringing her hands to the back of his head, fingers running through his curls. The phone kept on ringing.

“ _Baby_ ,” Michelle gasped when Peter sucked the top of one of her breast. She grips on his hair, causing him to moan on her skin, but she then grabs his shoulders and pulls him away from her, “Peter, answer it. What if it’s important?” She shakily asked. Her husband rolls his eyes and gently pushes her off of him to go get his phone from the jeans. MJ giggles as she lays on the couch and sees her husband annoyingly answered the call.

“ _What_ , Karen,” Peter snaps and quickly goes back to lay on top of Michelle, who was smiling teasingly at him.

 _“Mister Stark requires your signature for the next mission, Peter_.”

The Avenger groans loudly, “ _Ugh_ !” He was mad that they needed him _just_ for that and interrupted his wife and him during sex, “I’ll sign it once I get back to the compound, alright?” He said to his A.I., “And _no more_ interruptions, Karen - only if it’s something related to my family _or_ the end of the world,” He _strictly_ ordered the computer.

 _“Okay_ , _”_ Karen said and Peter immediately ended the call, carelessly dropping his phone on the floor, MJ bit her lip and wraps her arms around his neck.

“You look _so_ hot when you’re mad,” She purred and roughly brings him further down to kiss him, resuming their task.

 

And Peter ended up _not_ pulling out.

 

Which made MJ smack his head. (After she climaxed with him and realized what he did.)

She lectured him again about May-Day still being a baby and them being good with two kids for right now, and then telling him he doesn’t care because ‘he just _sticks it in_ ’ and he’s not the one ending up pregnant and go through a nine month hormonal crap, cravings, cramps, swollen body parts (besides your belly) and etc etc.

But he whined and gave her his famous puppy eyes, pouted and told her that he was sorry, that he wouldn’t do it again. And MJ forgave him instantly.

He smiled brightly and happily kissed her lips, _pulling_ out his now soft length, grabbing the blanket on top of the couch to put it on them. He lays behind her as she leans back on his chest, Peter brings his arms around her chest and MJ places her hands on his forearms.

“So I was thinking,” Michelle starts.

“Oh-oh,” Peter joked, earning an elbow on his stomach. He chuckles and leans to kiss her shoulder. Michelle smiles and rolls her eyes, knowing he was just joking.

“Stop,” She leans her head to the back to see him, Peter smiles at her and buries his face on her neck, “I was thinking about, for Benjy’s fourth birthday, the theme could be about Disney characters,” MJ told her husband, who nods his head and hums in agreement, growing drowsy.

Michelle brings a hand to massage his scalp, lullabying him into sleep.

 

* * *

 

They ended up taking a nap, there on the couch, but they were both awakened by a soft knock on the door. Peter opens his eyes and frowns while MJ snuggles closer as she buries her face on his chest, he looks at the wall clock reading 11:30 pm, he looks down at his sleeping wife and smiles. The Avenger’s attention went to the door again, since it was knocked, he grunts and carefully climbed off the couch, but it eventually waked up MJ. She frowns and turns on her back, seeing Peter putting on his boxers and jeans.

“Where you going? May said we can get the kids tomorrow morning,” Michelle mumbled while she turns back to her side, resumes to try to sleep. Peter chuckles.

“I know. There’s someone at the door, be right back,” He whispered to her, even though she was probably already asleep, and bend down to grab his shirt. He walks towards the door as he pulls down his shirt over his body, opening the door, and seeing a guy standing on the other side.

Both men looking confused at each other.

“ _Oh_ ,” The other guy clears his throat, “Uh, is _Michelle_ here?” He asked, smiling nervously at Peter, who frowns but nods anyhow.

“Yeah. _Who_ ’s looking for her?” Peter crosses his arms, straightening his spine, puffing his chest out, and squaring his shoulders. The guy was _no_ match to Peter, but _still_ , Peter had to mark his ‘territory’.

“Well, I’m her neighbor from two stories below and I just wanted to ask her something - are you her _cousin_ or something?” The guy asked as Peter’s nose flared, the hero chuckled humorlessly.

“I don’t think she’ll be _married_ and have _kids_ with her _cousin_ , would she?” Parker’s eyes slit and looks at the guy biting the inside of his cheek.

“Nah,” The guy shakes his head and clears his throat again, nodding at Peter, “See you, man.”

“Yeah,” The Avenger said and _glares_ at the guy walk away towards the stairs. Peter goes back inside and he so glad his wife _finally_ accepted moving to his apartment. Not like he was living over there by himself while MJ and the kids were here, he actually moved to MJ’s long time ago. But he still had his apartment because it was convenient to have a place close to the Facility and ‘just in case’ MJ would change her mind to move to Syracuse. Moving to Syracuse would be easier for Peter since he was on missions every other day of the week and sometimes he had spare time between them, but he couldn’t drive all the way to Queens without the Avengers calling him for another mission. (And most of the time he was on his way to Queens and then being called, _then_ having to turn around and go back to the Facility.)

So MJ, thank God, decided to leave her job and move to Syracuse. For Peter’s sake and of their kids. They would now see their father _every_ morning far more than the two days like it was before.

Peter walked to the kitchen to grab some water and hears MJ’s bare feet padding across the floor, “Who was it?” She asked and leans her hip on the counter while Peter was drinking his water. He shrugged and finished his drink.

“Wrong address,” He smiles at her and sees she was covering her body with the blanket. His eyes _hungrily_ took her in as MJ lustfully bit her lip, she smiles wickedly.

“Well,” The curly haired sweetly said as she runs a single nail down his chest to his crotch, making Peter groan when she stopped on top of his dick, “In _that_ case,” She seductively whispered, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders while unbuttoning his jeans, she let the jeans and his boxers fall to his ankles.

Just as she drops to her knees.

 

* * *

 

Michelle closes her eyes and sighs happily while she feels her husband’s breath on her neck, spooning her, sleeping soundly as they lay on the couch. She smiles to herself, thinking that more than three years ago, they were in a bed with a hell of a hangover. MJ _doesn’t_ regret anything, she was actually _thankful_ that they did what they did that night.I 

Because having drunk sex that infamous night, it sure was their _best mistake they’ll never regret_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is near, guys. Stay tune!! 
> 
> And feel free to comment ;)


	16. How it began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes were all mine!
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

_Peter_ **_hated_ ** _seeing MJ being all smiles and_ **_touchy_ ** _with_ **_that guy_ ** _. Really, he_ **_fucking_ ** _hates it. It just made his blood boil, his hands turn into fists and nose flare. He was standing by the bar while he chunked into his beer, he was inside the building and they were outside, as he glared at them through the glass door. She threw her head back, laughed out loud, while the_ **_guy_ ** _smiled smugly at her, arm looped around her shoulders._

_He lowered his beer and tightly grips onto the nozzle, jaw tightening, then he felt a pat on his shoulder. The Spider-Man’s attention reluctantly turned around and saw his best friend concernedly looking at him._

_“Peter,” Ned tilts his head and gently squeezes his shoulder, “You okay, man? You’re so tense,” He said as Peter sighs deeply,_ **_trying_ ** _to calm himself down._

_“Yeah,” Parker lets a long breath out, bringing his beer to his mouth, only to realize it was already empty, “I need another drink”, Peter put the empty beer bottle on the counter and turns his body towards the bar, ordered the bartender to bring him another beer. Ned sighs and shakes his head, patting his best friend’s shoulder blade, he left him there as he goes to look for Betty._

_Peter thanks the bartender and immediately brings the drink onto his lips, drinking a good amount, eyes angrily staring at the bottles neatly stacked in front of him while hearing MJ’s laugh in the background._

 

* * *

 

 _Minutes later, after_ **_several_ ** _beers and other alcoholic drinks, Peter was howling in the middle of the dance floor, lifting his halfway beer bottle to the sky and_ **_awfully_ ** _dancing to the rhythm of the music. A large of drunk young people were dancing too, cheering and howling loudly as the DJ turned up the music._

 _“Peter!” Ned yelled through the loud voice as he makes his way to his_ **_very_ ** _drunk friend, who turned around and drunkenly smile at him. Ned frowns at him, seeing Peter ridiculously ‘dancing’ like this, “Like, what the hell, man!?” He moved closer to Peter, noticing Peter’s stumbles and distracted haze, “What are you..Are you_ **_drunk_ ** _?” Leeds asked in disbelief, shaking his head at him. The Avenger grins and nods._

_“A bit,” He said and then giggles, “I’m dancing - you wanna dance?”_

_Ned sighs and shakes his head, “Dude, you’re_ **_so_ ** _drunk - and you_ **_clearly_ ** _don’t know how to dance. Come on, let’s go home,” Leeds gently grabs his forearm to push him out of the dance floor, but Peter groans and shakes his head, pulling his arm away from Ned’s grip._

 _“Well, I’m about to learn,” Peter stays rooted in place as Ned turns around to frown at him, Peter smiles again and then his eyes searched the crowd, seeing a nice girl dancing wildly too, he points at her, “With_ **_that_ ** _girl,” Parker told Ned, who rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose._

 _“Okay. Do whatever you want, man - Betty’s drunk_ **_too_ ** _and I can’t find her,” Ned said and walks away, leaving a drunk Peter walking towards the_ **_drunk_ ** _girl._

_“Hey!” Peter greets the girl, who smiles and nods at him, “Wanna dance!?” He asked and the girl nods again, both beginning dancing with each other._

_Peter smiles and laughs, sipping his beer, he was_ **_actually_ ** _enjoying himself despite his jealousy._

 

* * *

 

 _Michelle was about to get the girl from her fake ass blonde hair and_ **_drag_ ** _her away from Peter, she glanced every so often through the windows,_ **_never_ ** _seeing Peter act like this. MJ already had drunk_ **_several_ ** _shots with her ‘new’ guy friend, who’s currently behind her, every minute he’s bringing himself closer and closer to her. Michelle snaps her eyes away from Peter and the girl and looks behind her shoulder, sensing the guy (she still doesn’t know his name) trying to snake his arms around her waist, she immediately steps aside._

_“I need another drink,” she told him as she walks towards the mini-bar that was outside. But the guy quickly reaches for her empty hand as he reaches for her empty cup on her other one, putting the cup on the picnic table. He smiles charmingly at her as she rolls her eyes._

_“_ **_Another_ ** _one?” He gently and drunkenly grins, “I think it’s enough, don’t you think?” He mumbled and slowly walks closer towards her, his face getting_ **_extremely_ ** _close to hers, and MJ didn’t like it._

_“Don’t tell me what to do,” She said and turns around, walks towards the bar, feeling the guy’s ogling eyes on her._

_MJ rolls her eyes and reaches the bar, pouring herself another shot, since the bartender was taking a quick smoke, she really needed a drink. So she grabs the bottle and grabs it from the nozzle, bringing it to her lips and throws her head back, chunking it. She screws her face while feeling the alcohol burning her throat all the way to her stomach, but it was a satisfying pain, occupying herself on something else than Peter_ **_and_ ** _the stupid blonde girl. Speaking of, she lowered the bottle and turns her body to see Peter, who’s now bringing the girl a new drink and one from him as well._

_Asshole._

_He sure knows how to treat a lady. Ask_ **_her_ ** _if he doesn’t know how._

_Kudos to May Parker, tho._

_Anyhow, MJ growls and her hands, both were holding the bottle, gripped it tighter. After that, she turned her attention back on drink and wasn’t really paying attention to how many drinks (or bottles per se) she was drinking honestly._

_She had to admit, MJ was jealous. The great Michelle Jones was goddamn_ **_jealous_ ** _, okay? She’s human._

 _And perhaps_ **_this_ ** _damn feeling, made her think crazy shit, thinking it could be fired down with something or_ **_someone_ ** _. And she’ll_ **_totally_ ** _blame it on her drunken state, and that she’s not thinking straight, because the_ **_stupidest_ ** _idea came to her head._

 _And the ‘idea’ was_ **_right_ ** _behind her, chatting to his drunk friends, just like him and her._ **_Maybe_ ** _, since she’s drunk, she won’t be able to make up his face and try to imagine_ **_someone’s_ ** _face. Michelle closes her eyes and then opens them, taking a deep breath, she slams her drink on the counter and abruptly stands up, stumbling, she strides toward the guy._

_“Hey,” MJ calls him (she still hasn’t asked for his name. Not like she cared.)_

_The guy smiles instantly, “What’s up, beautiful?”_

_“Let’s get out of here,” She told firmly and grabs his hand, dragging him away from his group of friends, which friends started howling and cheering them up, while Michelle walked towards the back gate leading to the street._

_Oh boy._

 

* * *

 

_Peter’s attention swaps from the girl he was dancing with to the loud cheering outside. And that’s when his heart drop to his feet, abruptly stopped dancing, freezing in the spot._

**_MJ_ ** _was taking the guy she was with towards the gate, definitely taking him_ **_somewhere_ ** _out of there. But the question was, to_ **_where_ ** _? Peter quickly put two and two together, he’s not stupid._

_The girl frowns and drunkenly smiles up at him, “What’s up?” She asked._

_The young man’s kept following MJ and the guy exiting the backyard. His heart started pounding faster, “I need to go,” Peter told the girl without looking at her, he turns around and heads up to the bar counter to leave his beer, leaving the girl in the dance floor._

_“Alright, I guess,” the girl shrugged casually and resumed dancing and having fun._

_Parker panicked as he rushes towards the entrance, seeing his best friend and a drunk Betty by the entrance too, Ned looks up and recognized him._

_“Where you going?” Ned asked as he helps Betty sit down on a chair. Peter shakes his head and waves him goodbye._

_“I’m going home, Ned. Bye!” He said and exits the building. Ned panics, since Peter was_ **_so_ ** _drunk._

 _“Wait, what!? Who’s taking you home!?” Leeds yelled back, but Peter was already long gone. He sighs deeply, he shouldn’t have come to this damn party, and then hears a_ **_puking_ ** _sound beside him. Ned widens his eyes and feels liquid on his shoes, he looks down and then to Betty, who shyly smiles at him as she wipes her mouth with her sleeve, “Aww_ , **_Betty_ ** _! These were my favorite shoes!”_

 

* * *

 

_Peter ran through the front door, stepping outside and rushes towards the parking lot, frantically looking for a messy and beautiful brown head. And he sure sees MJ entering the guy’s car, he inhales to call her name, but it was too late because the car speeds up as soon she closes the door._

_“MJ!” Peter yelled, he jogged to the middle of the street, while seeing the car exits the parking, “_ **_Damn it_ ** _!” He growls and throws his head back in frustration, “Think, Pete._ **_Think_ ** _,” He told to himself as he starts jogging behind the car, MJ_ **_can’t_ ** _go and do whatever she was planning to do with that guy, he_ **_needs_ ** _to tell her he’s been in love with her since high school. The car speeds up as soon it hits the street and Peter jogs faster into the sidewalk, heart pounding faster, he keeps the vehicle on his watch. But the car suddenly speeds up more, leaving by far a jogging Peter behind._

 _The hero easily could’ve caught the speeding car if he_ **_runs_ ** _towards it, but it will risk his identity as a superhero._

 _The only way was to run_ **_or_ ** _swing,_ **_if_ ** _he really wants to stop MJ on doing something stupid._

_He looks down to his ‘watch’ (which it was actually a nanotech web-shooter that he and Tony build) and then looks up again to scan his surroundings._

_He takes a deep breath and quickly sprints towards the car, activating the shooter, and throws a web to a street lamp, “Here goes nothing,” Peter murmured to himself and grabs the web, launches himself to the sky, as he quickly looks down to see the car turning into a street. He doesn’t even know how on earth, in the drunken state he is, he’s swinging like a pro._

_Parker lands on a rooftop all wobbly, but managed to land safely, he runs towards the edge to keep looking the car. The car speeds up again and Peter quickly runs behind it, opting to stay on the rooftops and away from the edge. (In case he falls.) The Avenger comes into an intersection and sees the car not even stopping on the stop sign._ **_Jesus_ ** _, MJ would have taken all the damage if a car would hit them._

 _Anyway, he quickly throws a web to the building across the street and swings, but at the last minute, since his vision was so blurry, he didn’t land on the rooftop_ **_too smoothly_ ** _. He finished tripping himself with his own foot, “_ **_Ouch_ ** _,” He groaned and stands up, wincing as his knees burned. He jogs to the edge and_ **_luckily_ ** _for Peter, the car stopped in front of a shitty_ **_tattoo parlor_ ** _. (This neighborhood was pretty shitty anyway, it’s not you can’t expect any fancy around here.)_

_The hero frowns and sees MJ and the guy stepping out of the car, Peter quickly jumps down to the street and runs towards them._

_“MJ!” Peter yelled and she turns around, eyes comically widened._

_“_ **_Peter_ ** _?!” MJ frowns and Peter stops in front of her and the guy. The three of them standing in the sidewalk outside of the parlor._

 _“Who’s th-this guy?” The guy drunkenly asked her, Michelle glances to see him briefly but quickly leaves the other guy’s side and rushes towards the_ **_very_ ** _drunk Peter, “Wha-what are you doing here?” She, herself, was pretty drunk too. Michelle grabs Peter’s shoulder and stomach to steady him, since he was stumbling a bit. (Not that she was any better.)_

 _“You ca-can’t be with this guy,” Peter growls and waves his hand dismissively at the tall guy in front of him. Michelle frowns further as Peter looks at her and smiles warmly, thanking the alcohol in his system for giving him the balls to tell her what he’s been feeling quite a while, “Be-because..._ **_I l-love you_ ** _,” He breathes out and MJ’s face fall, looking at her best friend in surprise. Her heart stopped for a moment, did she heard him right? Or it’s her drunk mind that’s hallucinating words?_

_“What?” She looks into his eyes for any lie, but didn’t find any, because he just stares at her softly and genuinely. He opens his mouth to say something else, but the guy she was with opened his first._

_“Ha!” He threw his head back as MJ and Peter looked at him. The guy looks at Peter and shakes his head, “She’s_ **_way_ ** _out of your le-league for a_ **_nerd_ ** _like you, man - so back off,” He made fun Parker, who gulps and lowers his gaze, feeling small and insignificant. Because he was right, MJ_ **_never_ ** _could lay her beautiful eyes on him, he was a dork for someone as cool as her._

 _While he was feeling like complete trash and cursing himself for declaring his love to MJ, she was_ **_fuming_ ** _at the guy’s harsh words towards her friend._

 _“_ **_You_ ** _fuck off!” MJ snapped at him, making the guy stop laughing at Peter. She grabs Peter’s hand on hers and glares at the guy, “Don’t sp-speak to him like that, asshole - yeah, he’s a nerd, so what? If y-you got any problem with that, then_ **_shove it_ ** _up i-into your ass, you fuck!” She told the guy and flips him off while both_ **_man_ ** _looked at her in surprise, “Come on, Peter,” MJ pulls him with her as she walks towards the parlor, leaving the guy dumbfounded._

_MJ enters the tattoo parlor and walks to the receptionist, dragging a lovestruck Peter with her, “I want to get a tattoo,” She told the pierced woman, who lazily looks up from her phone._

_“Me too,” Peter blurted out, MJ looks at him and smiles at him, squeezing his hand._

_The woman sighs deeply, they’re not the first ones who had come over in this state, normally drunk people are ‘difficult’ to work with. Her boss telling her to ‘try’ to get them to retract from their decision, and if they don’t, then they’ll have to pay first. (And normally they don’t charge you before getting a tattoo, but with drunks you never know.)_

_“You guys are drunk, man - y’all sure?” She lazily asked them as she sets her phone down on the desk._

_MJ and Peter looked at each and smiled, both turning back to the woman, “_ **_Yes_ ** _,” They both responded to her. The lady sighs again and nods, standing up from her chair with a grunt._

_“Alright, you’re gonna regret it later - y’all have to pay first,” She told them as Peter quickly reaches for his wallet, fumbled to grab it, but managed to get his wallet out as the lady told them the total. MJ argued on paying hers, but Peter insisted on paying for both._

_(Here’s another thing, the parlor only charged drunk people for small and cheap tattoos, since they’re drunk, they don’t want them to go crazy and get a huge ass tattoo. And once they pay_ **_and_ ** _sign a consent form, they’ll have a small variety of tattoos.)_

 **_Anyway_ ** _, the lady once the young ones finished signing, she gestured them to follow her. She walked them into a small hallway, “Girls over here, please,” She told MJ, who nods and let go of Peter’s hand, not before giving it a small squeeze. He watched her go into a small room as another woman greets her and closes the door behind her. He stares at the door and the receptionist lady clears her throat, nodding her head towards a room, where he’s getting his._

_Peter gets into the room and a guy greets him and tells him to take a seat on the chair, the hero does what he’s told._

_“So, what are you getting?” The bearded man asked as Peter gets comfortable on the chair._

_“I want some initials.”_

_“Okay. I can do that - which ones and where?” The man asked again and sits on his roll stool. Peter smiles sloppily and sighs dreamily._

_“_ **_MJ_ ** _,” He breathes out and touches his heart, making the man chuckle and shake his head, “On my chest, on my heart,” Parker told the man._

_The tattoo artist smiles and sighs, “Alright,” He reaches for a binder behind him, where pictures of tattoos are and lends it to Peter, who grabs it and blinks repeatedly, trying to focus his blurry vision on the pictures, “Here’s some fonts. Check them out,” He told Peter as he begins preparing for the tattoo._

_Peter didn’t even go through them since the only thing he saw was blurry letters, so he just pointed at a random font. He told the man he wanted that font._

_“And I want a small crown on top of it,” He told the man, who chuckles again and knows for sure the young man is going to regret this tomorrow, but right now, his drunken state don’t let him see it._

 

* * *

 

 _“I’m gonna be honest, man,” The tattoo artist smiles proudly at his work on the young man’s chest. (He’s gotta admit, he was surprised to see the guy with a six-pack,_ **_scratch_ ** _that, it was_ **_eight_ ** _, when he instructed him to take off his shirt.)_

_“It’s not bad,” The man told Peter, who grabs the mirror the man handed him. The hero drunkenly smiles at his tattoo through the reflection._

_“Yeah, I like it,” He runs his fingertips across the, red but beautiful, tattoo, “Thanks, dude,” Parker gives the mirror back to the man, who grabs it and smiles at Peter._

_Peter thanks the man again and slowly stands up from the chair while the man is telling him how to heal and take care of the tattoo, but Peter was far too drunk to even understand to what he was saying. He messily exits the room and sees MJ exiting her room also, a knowing smirk on her lips. He dreamily smiles at her as she rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, taking him with her._

_MJ walks out of the parlor, noticing the guy from the party was gone, thank God._

_She sighs and looks across the street, seeing a small (falling apart) inn_ **_just_ ** _in front of the parlor._

 _How_ **_convenient_ ** _._

_She gulps and looks at Peter, who was staring at her the whole time, she smiles shyly and tucks a hair strand behind her ear._

_“What you said earlier. About you having feelings for me, is it true?” Michelle looks at him behind her eyelashes._

_Peter_ **_loved_ ** _seeing her all shy in front of him, he nods, “Yeah. I’m_ **_crazy_ ** _about you, MJ,” He whispered at her._

 _MJ slowly smiled drunkenly but yet brightly, she suddenly grabs his face and brings him to her, kisses him passionately. Peter widened his eyes and tenses up, but he quickly reacted at the_ **_amazing_ ** _kiss, he sets his hands on her hips while Michelle wraps her arms around his neck. They kept kissing in the middle of the dark sidewalk as Peter deepened the kiss, by snaking his arms on her waist, bringing her closer to his body._

_But she hissed, making the kiss stop, they pull apart but not from each other’s embrace._

_Peter looked at her concernedly as MJ shakes her head, “My tattoo. I got it on my lower back. It’s okay, just be careful.”_

_And_ **_God_ ** _, knowing she has a tattoo on her lower back, it turned the fuck him on._

 

* * *

 

 _She pushes him into the bed and straddles him as Peter’s hands fly to her hips, gripping on them as he greedily takes on her_ **_naked_ ** _body._

 _She’s a true_ **_goddess_ ** _. Does she know that?_

_Peter bites his lip and immediately groans when MJ rolls her hips on his still clothed hips, she grins sexily down at him, making him groan again to the grin alone._

_“_ **_God_ ** _. You’re so sexy,” He mumbled dumbfounded._

_Michelle chuckles and leans forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, causing him to unfocus since her boobs were on full display, “You’re not bad yourself, Parker,” Michelle said and begins grinding on his clothed hard length._

_“Thanks,” He grins boyishly, gripping tighter on her hips, bringing her further down to him. If it’s possible. MJ gasps, but keeps grinding._

_“Yeah...I have_ **_a thing_ ** _for nerds,” She teased and leans down to peck on his lips._

_“Do you?” He whispered on her lingering lips, she nods._

_“Yep.”_

_He laughs and lifts his head to kiss her, the kiss was getting more and more hotter, running their hands on each other’s bodies._

_“They’re peeling off,” MJ referring about the gauzes on top of their red-irritated skin, aka, their tattoos. The tape was peeling off since their skin was getting sweaty. He nods and rests his head back on the mattress, breathing heavily._

_“Yeah,” Peter nods his head, still drunk, but now he thinks he’s in a haze because of lust. Not alcohol. Okay, he_ **_is_ ** _in a haze by alcohol, but you know what I mean._

_MJ bites her lip and slowly peels off his gauze from his toned chest, the tape comes off easily, and revealing his ‘MJ’ tattoo. She widens her eyes and snaps her head up to look at him, “Peter,” She huffs out a breath while he nervously watched her, thinking she might be mad at him for tattooing her initials. But for his surprise, MJ huffs again but this time a laugh, she gently runs her fingertips on the tattoo, she looks at him. Peter nervously starts fiddling with his fingers on the sheets, when she abruptly leans down and kisses him again while shoving his boxers down. He widened his eyes in surprise, but immediately catches on, so he keeps kissing her and then rolls them over, putting her on the bottom, and pulling his underwear off of him._

_Michelle breathlessly breaks the kiss and leans back to_ **_see_ ** _what she always wanted to look, her eyes bulged out traveled from his chest to his_ **_goddamn dick_ ** _, her breath got more erratic, “You gotta be kidding me,” She chuckles, out of breath, and looks up at Peter._

 _How the_ **_actual fucking fuck THAT_ ** _it’s gonna fit_ **_in_ ** _her. I mean, it’s not like it’s a damn monster, but, Jesus_ **_Christ_ ** _, Parker._

 _You’ve been_ **_hiding_ ** _that all this time?_

_She moans in anticipation, feeling herself getting wetter than she already is. Damn this boy never seem to stop to amaze her. Peter nervously looks at her, wide eyed, as MJ gently leans up to kiss him softly. She tries to calm him down and relax, enjoy the moment, Michelle cradles his jaw with one hand as her other hand snaked between their bodies and carefully grabs his hard length._

_“Fuck,” He gasped onto her ear, shuts his eyes tightly, focusing on other stuff before he can come undone before even_ **_actually_ ** _starting. Parker takes deep breaths and tries to ignore her expertly hand moving up and down his impossibly harding length, he moans softly, almost like he’s in pain, “_ **_MJ_ ** _, stop,” He mumbles dazed, grabbing her wrist and stopping her, he huffed a laugh when she giggles. Michelle and Peter lock gazes and stare at each other for a brief moment, like silently confessing their undying love for each other through their eyes, they smile at each other and lean in unison to meet for a kiss._

 _She reaches for his length again, but this time not to tease him, but to_ **_guide_ ** _it into her. Peter opens his eyes and slowly stops kissing her, causing MJ to stop too, she looks at him and silently wraps her legs around his waist. He gulps and lifts himself, putting his weight on his elbows, he looks down to where he is slowly pushing_ **_into MJ_ ** _._

 _Holy Heaven, he’s_ **_really_ ** _doing this._

 **_They’re_ ** _really doing this._

_Michelle closes her eyes to savor this moment, and brings her arms around Peter’s neck, letting him to the rest of the work. The hero looks up at her face while he keeps pushing himself further into her, biting his lip as her heat wraps all his length so deliciously._

_It felt like_ **_this_ ** _, what they’re doing, was what they’re meant to do. Where he feels he’s_ **_destined_ ** _to be._

 _“_ **_Peter_ ** _,” Her moan might as well kill him already, because that was the_ **_sexiest_ ** _sound he has ever heard. She sighs on his ear, her breath making him feel a shiver all the way down to his spine. He grips onto the sheets and drops his forehead on her shoulder,_ **_trying_ ** _very hard not to, with just the feeling her tight heat around him, cum and embarrass himself._

 _Michelle fists his hair on the back of his head, lifts her hips towards his, gesturing him to start moving. But Peter shakes his head desperately, a hand flying to her hip, stops her from moving, “Wait, wait. D-_ **_don’t_ ** _move,” He whined and MJ nods, understanding his struggle, she starts placing small kisses underneath his jaw. Peter takes deep breaths and calms himself down, he slowly starts moving, MJ catching up with him._

_They both start a slow but steady rhythm, Peter kissing her neck while MJ panted on his ear, her back arching when Peter hit a spot she didn’t even know existed._

_“Right there, baby,” She whined as her nails clawed onto his shoulder blades, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, MJ_ **_never_ ** _feeling this alive before._

 _Peter brings his lips to hers and opts to thrust faster, making Michelle moan louder, smiles as he sees her mouth slowly slacking. She smiles back as a sneaky hand runs down to his ass, gripping it greedily. Peter grins and thrusts into her harder, making her gasp at the move, “Peter!” MJ screamed erotically, her eyes again meeting the back of her head, he decided he liked to hear his name in that_ **_particular_ ** _tone, so he kept with that pace, hard and deep._

_He buries his face on her neck as he feels her walls tightening around him, making it difficult for him to control himself. Michelle moaned while he groaned, she opened her legs further apart as he gripped harder onto her hip and the other hand onto the sheets. And soon enough, Michelle came undone, bringing Peter with her, since he couldn’t hold any longer._

_He was actually proud of himself for holding that long._

_Michelle yelled his name as she arched her back, her hands gripping his biceps and Peter tensed, spilling his hot seed into her warmth, groaning while feeling her walls squeezing him._

_“_ **_Fuck_ ** _, MJ,” Parker gritted through his teeth, he pants heavily as MJ, breathlessly, peppers him with kisses in his face._

 _“You already did, Parker,” Michelle smirked, making him snort and smile onto her skin, he placed a long lovingly kiss where her neck meets her shoulder. Peter’s lips lingers there as his arms wraps around her torso, bringing her sweaty warm body closer to his. (_ **_More_ ** _than it is right now.)_

 _He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, feeling full and satisfied. And_ **_happy_ ** _, actually._

_MJ turns her head to the side and kisses his cheek, he smiles, “That was nice,” She mumbled on his cheek, Peter chuckles and nods, kisses her jaw in return._

_“Wanna go another round?” Peter blurted, causing her to_ _burst on laughing, he smiles._

 _“_ **_Already_ ** _?”_

_“I don’t hear you say no.”_

_“Shut up, you smug fucker.”_

_Peter smirked_ **_smugly_ ** _at her and pecks her lips, “So, is that a yes?”_

_“Hell, yes,” Michelle chuckles as Peter kisses her, eagerly and quickly wraps an arm around her waist, trying to flip them and change the position without slipping out of her. But he caught her wince._

_“Ouch ouch,” She whined when Peter touched her lower back, he stops immediately, gently slips out of her._

_“What, what?” He asked concernedly. MJ grunts, slowly sitting down._

_“My tattoo,” She told him while reaching for her gauze, “I guess it’s getting irritated,” Michelle screws her face in pain and Peter nods. He_ **_just_ ** _got one too, after all. But he guesses his Spidey healing helps him to heal the irritation._

_Parker lays on the bed and clears his throat while watching her back, “Okay, sooo..you want on top?” He ‘innocently’ offered, MJ chuckles and looks over her shoulder._

_She had other plans. Or better_ **_position_ ** _in mind._

 _She shakes her head and smiles before he gets the idea that she doesn’t want to go again, because_ **_damn_ ** _if she wants to go again._

 _Michelle positions herself on all fours, hearing Peter’s strained moan behind her, and wiggles her butt at him, “How about, like_ **_this_ ** _?” She seductively asked him, turning her head to the side, she looks at him over her shoulder._

 

_He was dumbfounded._

 

 _Being on top of The Empire State tower, and see a breathtaking panoramic view of New York,_ **_will never_ ** _compare to_ **_this view_ ** _._

_“Peter?”_

_MJ snapped him out of his trance, he gets onto his knees and places himself behind her, his breath slowly speeding up. His hands hover on her hips, eyes looking down to her gauze._

_“You okay back there,_ **_tiger_ ** _?” MJ breathes out sexily, Peter nods and gulps, he grabs her hip as he grabs his length too._

 _“_ **_Fuck_ ** _,” He groaned while entering MJ, who gasped and fists the sheets tightly, throwing her head back with her mouth slacked. Peter whines as he fully sets inside of her, feeling her envelop him, “You feel so-so damn_ **_good_ ** _, MJ.”_

_She moaned at him as she pushes back her hips to meet his, both panting and starting a nice steady pace. Peter grunts and brings both of his hands on her hips, bringing her hips harshly towards his, making her moan high-pitched. He bites his lip at the sound, “That was so hot.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Michelle purred, trying to stay up._

_“Yeah,” Peter groans when she squeezes her walls on him, causing him to tighten his grip and growl, he smirks at her little game._

_So she wants to play like that?_

_Alright then._

_Peter Parker has game too._

_He squeezes her hips and begins pounding unmercifully into her, making her whine loudly and drop onto her elbows, she moaned his name._

_“Peter,” She gasps and drops her head between her shoulders, her knees wobble. His mouth drops as he keeps his pace, bringing a hand to carefully tare the gauze off from her, it was already falling apart anyway._

_He decided this position it’s going to be his favorite for the rest of his life._

 

 **_With_ ** _MJ only._

 

 _Peter briefly thinks to himself, thinks on why she tattooed his last name on her? Either way, it was so sexy seeing something of him on her,_ **_just_ ** _like his length pumping in and out of her._

_The hero groans at the sight._

_He smirks when he sees the_ **_tattoo_ ** _she just put hours ago on her lower back, just above her_ **_amazing_ ** _ass. Peter secretly considered himself as an ass-man - he_ **_definitely_ ** _was a sucker for good asses, and_ **_this one_ ** _right in front of his eyes, is the_ **_best_ ** _, fullest and roundest ass he was_ **_ever_ ** _seen._

 _The tattoo said ‘_ **_Parker_ ** _’._

 _And it made him swell in pride knowing he_ **_owned her_ ** _now, in both soul and body. And the dimples weren’t helping either, the tattoo was between them, and_ **_God_ ** _, that was the sexist and_ **_hottest_ ** _thing he has seen by far._

_He grabs her hip with one hand as the other one runs through the black - red, still fresh - ink. Peter grunts, feeling her tightening up, he senses her release._

_“You know_ ** _you’re_** **_mine_** _, right, MJ?” He growls, Michelle nods and gasps again, throws her chest on the mattress._

 _“Yes, Peter,” She moaned, “I’m_ **_yours_ ** _,” MJ bites her lip while Peter kept pounding into her, “_ **_All_ ** _yours.”_

_And that triggered his release, groaning loudly as he stills, his hot load burying deep inside her. Michelle moans, feeling her heat being filled, she squeezes her walls, with that finding her release too._

_Peter falls on top of her while she welcomed his weight on her back, both panting like wild animals._

_“Hands down..._ **_best sex_ ** _so.. far,” MJ breathlessly told her friend, who smirks proudly._

 _“I’m glad_ **_I’m_ ** _the responsible.. for_ **_best sex so far_ ** _,” He smiles and kisses her shoulder. MJ rolls her eyes and looks at him over her shoulder._

_“You’re turning into.. a smug little shit, you.. know that?”_

_“I guess the student.. has become the master.”_

_They giggled breathily and Peter rolls off of her, going to pull the sheets down, he brings her with him to lay down. They laid on their sides, he spoons her, Peter wraps a protective arm around her stomach._

_(Ha, if he knew he just made a baby that moment.)_

_“I love you, MJ,” Peter whispered on her ear, feeling her sighs deeply. She looks back at him and smiles._

_“I love you too, Parker.”_

 

Peter’s eyes snapped opened as he gasped loudly, jolting up from his bed, sweating like a damn pig. He pants heavily as he shockingly stared at his awakening wife in their bed. MJ frowns and sits down, looks over him.

“Babe, what the actual _hell_? Are you okay?” She groggily asked. Peter slowly smiles wide.

“MJ!”

“What?”

He chuckles and runs his hands through his disheveled hair, “I _remember_!” He excitedly exclaimed, making Michelle hush him, but he was far too happy, “I remember that night!”

“ _What_ night?” MJ asked confused by his weird behavior.

“When we had sex!” The hero smiles brightly.

“ _Peter_ ,” She narrows her eyebrows and stares at him, “We have sex almost _every night_ \- be more specific here, please?” She deadpanned at him. Peter huffs in exasperation.

“The night when we were drunk and I got you pregnant with Benjy!” He said.

Michelle rolls her eyes, because until this day, they still can’t remember that night. So she shakes her head, lays back on their bed, “ _Fuck_ you. You’re lying,” She mumbled as she turns to her side, because honestly, how come while he was sleeping he ‘suddenly’ remembered their first night together?

Bullshit.

“I’m serious,” Peter whines and climbs on their bed, he goes under the sheets and gets himself comfortable, “After _all_ these years? _Wow_.”

“I still think you’re lying.”

“I’m for real!” He defended himself and looks at her offended. He sees her turn onto her back and lift an eyebrow at him, his eyes ‘involuntarily’ glancing down, briefly catching her boob coming out of her sexy satin cami she uses to sleep. He smirks devilishly and leans closer to her, whispers seductively, “You want me to _show_ you how we had sex that night?” He places a hand on her _two month pregnant_ belly of their THIRD baby as it slides lower, making her bite her lip.

She grabs his hair and brings him down to kiss him fiercely, then pushing him back, Peter chuckles. He _loves_ it when she gets like this.

MJ growls and quickly straddles him, “I’m blaming my pregnancy hormones on this.” 

 

* * *

  

**I don’t own any of the pics from below, even though I made a shitty ass edit on them. Anyways, enjoy.**

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever wonder, how come MJ got pregnant right after school ended, and there’s not A CHAPTER of her and the gang celebrating ANY of the holidays?
> 
> ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment, guys! I really loved writing this story, it was nice getting out of my comfort zone with this ship.


End file.
